


BTS and TXT sickfics

by myusernameiguess



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Aid, Hospitals, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myusernameiguess/pseuds/myusernameiguess
Summary: Whenever TXT are hurt or in need of help their sunbaenims BTS are always there to help and vice versa. A collection of the boys getting sick and being cared for.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook & TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin & TOMORROW & TOGETHER Ensemble
Comments: 95
Kudos: 291





	1. Soobin Crohn’s disease (soobinxbts)

“Ah” Soobin moaned in pain as he tried to stand up. Recently he had been getting extremely bad muscle pain. He had tried baths, hot patches and basically every cure under the sun but to no avail, he still woke up every morning in agonising pain. “Soobinie, lie down” Yeonjun sighed fondly pulling the weak boy back to the ground, gently massaging his aching shoulders. “Aish Hyung, I’m fine” Soobin argued but he couldn’t help but melt into his hyung comforting touch. The rest of the members continued to practice choreography, each switching in and out taking turns to massage soobin. They boys had been preparing tirelessly for their comeback and all the hard work was definitely taking a toll. After what felt like forever, Beomgyu finally turned off the music calling the others to lunch. They all trailed weakly to the canteen, each exhausted from the hours of hard work.

Once they reached the canteen they were greeted my the loud cheery welcomes of BTS. Jungkook gestured for his dongsaengs to join them, pointing at 5 empty chairs. TXT excitedly sat down, eager to talk to their sunbaenims. “Make sure you eat” Jin reminded them handing out packaged sandwiches. “So how have you been getting on?” Jimin asked with a smile. “Pretty good Jimin-sunbaenim, but Soobinie has been in an awful lot of pain” Yeonjun said gazing at Soobin in pity. Soobin glared back at Yeonjun, angry at him for embarrassing him in front of BTS-sunbaenims. “What sort of pain?” Namjoon asked trying to mask his concern with curiosity. “Oh just regular muscle pa-“ Soobin tried to answer before being interrupted by taehyun “Hyung stop acting tough, it’s really bad, he can’t eat or sleep and barely has enough energy to get up every morning.” Soobin turned a bright shade of red bowing his head so low it nearly touched the table. 

“Soobin-ssi that’s really not good” yoongi sighed, everyone else nodded in agreement “have you been to a doctor?” Soobin shook his head meekly, feeling rather small for the tallest in bighit. Taehyung sensing the tension quickly changed the topic “so hows the new comeback going.” Soobin zoned out completely only hearing a jumble of words from Huening Kai who was excited to impress his sunbaenims. Soobin was completely unaware of Jins stare fixated on him. The rest of members of txt eagerly opened their sandwiches, starving from the long practice. But Soobin couldn’t bring himself to eating or even unwrap the sandwich, he just moved it back and forth between his hands.

His muscle pain was so bad that it was making him physically nauseous. His sunbaenims kept asking questions and his band mates continued to answer them. Soobin felt a bit mad at himself, he’s meant to be the leader and he can’t even answer a couple of questions. Tears stung his eyes as he lowered his pulsating head to the cool table. “Is he ok?” Soobin heard Hoseok sunbaenim murmur. “Yeah Hoseok-sunbaenim just leave him he’s having a rough day” he heard Beomgyu reply. Whoever was next to soobin started rubbing his back gently. Soobins mind whirred trying to remember who was next to him. Thankfully his face was down on the table so no one could see it flush on realising it was Jimin-sunbaenim.

“Soobin-ssi your muscles are so tense!” Jimin gasped in shock as he tried to loosen a knot in soobins back. “Let me feel” Jin called out making his way down the table to soobin. Soobins face was definitely bright red now, he never really liked being the centre of attention, and know he could feel all 11 pairs of eyes staring at him. Soobin yelped in pain when jin pressed down on his shoulders, trying his best to stifle a sob. “It’s f-fine r-really s-sunbaenims” Soobin stuttered “I need to stop being such a baby.” “Soobin-ssi you are not ok you can barely breathe without being in agonising pain” Yoongi observed. “I’M FUCKING FINE” Soobin shouted loosing all reason as he stormed out of the canteen. The rest of the boys stare out the door in shock. “He’s definitely not ok” Kai sighed. “Yeah no shit” Jungkook giggled slightly trying to distract from the worry he felt. “Jin-sunbaenim, do you think you could talk to him?” Yeonjun pleaded “we’ve tried everything and I know he really looks up to you.”

“I’ll try my best” Jin smiled patting Yeonjuns shoulder fondly. The members of TXT were starting to get really upset by the entire situation so Namjoon decided to bring them back to their dorm “don’t worry we’ll take care of soobin” Jungkook assured them before they left. Unbeknownst to anyone soobin had collapsed in the nearby bathroom unable to get up. Soobin was trying to find enough strenght to roll over, but his muscles ache was making hard to do anything. To soobins horror a wave of nausea flooded him and he could feel vomit making its way up his throat. If he couldn’t turn himself over he was going to choke. Soobin desperately tried to push himself over but his entire body was like jelly. 

Hot bile started to burn the back of his throat, slowly blocking his trachea. The acid had started to pour out of his mouth, making its way across his face. Soobin started gasping trying to get any form of air to his oxygen deprived lungs. Soobin cringed as he breathed in the foul liquid sending a burning sensation through his lungs. Soobin started groaning loudly, sputtering and choking with every desperate breath hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid

Jins pov

The members and I quickly started our search for soobin, even though we already suspected that he’d ran to the bathroom by the training rooms. It’s were we all ran to when in panic. When we reached the door pained groans filled our ears. “Soobin-ssi, can we come in?” I asked getting ready for a soobin to open the door in tears. No reply. After a moment of realisation we realised the groans weren’t ones of a crying boy. There was definitely something wrong. “Soobin, we are coming in!” Taehyung shouted getting ready to force the locked door open. With one great heave the lock broke revealing the tragic sight.

There was soobin fighting to stay conscious with vomit pouring from his mouth. We all quickly sprang into action, each positioning ourselves around the struggling boy. I quickly rolled soobin on his side. Massaging his stomach powerfully, trying to get up any liquid that was preventing him from breathing. Who knows the last time soobin got a full breath of air. “Soobin, you need to stay awake” yoongi pleaded trying to get the boy to keep his eyes open. Soobin nodded weakly as he continued to choke up the bile that had been filling his trachea. Jungkook grabbed some tissue and cleaned soobins face. Soobin still hadn’t managed to get a breath through gags and was on the verge of passing out. “Jin Hyung you need to hurry” j-hope half screamed gesturing at the thrusts I was giving to the dying boy “he needs to breathe.” “I know” I sighed in frustration “it just keeps coming up.” With one last choke soobin finally emptied all the contents that had made its way up his throat.

“Good boy” I smile pulling him into my lap “ok soobin you need to breath.” He nodded incoherently as Jimin tilted his head back, opening his airway fully. “In and out” yoongi said signalling soobin to copy him. After a minute or two we had all finally calmed down. Soobin was finally able to take small breathes in and out, occasionally coughing up a bit of bile that had made its way into his lungs. The rest of us were still in state of shock over what had happened. Soobin had nestled his face into my chest still seeking comfort. “T-thank you s-sunbaenims” he breathed out weakly finally finding the energy to speak. 

The rest of us exchanged glances trying to decide who would talk to the stubborn boy. Luckily Jungkook opened his mouth. “Soobin what even happened, how did this happen?!” Jungkook asked eyes still visibly confused by the situation altogether. We all waited patiently for the sick boys answer. “I c-came to the bathroom, and I w-was trying to calm down and then my legs just went numb and I collapsed. I couldn’t move at all, and then I started vomiting and I c-couldn’t r-roll over s-so I started c-choking” soobin sobbed reliving the terror. 

We all exchanged concerned glances. “You couldn’t even roll over? The pain was that bad?” Yoongi asked. Soobin nodded his head in reply. “Ok soobin, this is getting really serious, have you had any other symptoms?” Jimin asked combing his fingers through his hair. Soobin flushes red in embarrassment “well um... eh I don’t know.” “Soobin you have to be honest with us we need to find our whats wrong” Taehyung persisted grabbing the boys hand. “Ok I get these mouth sores, I’ve been extremely tired and well I’ve had diarrhoea and sometimes there’s been blood in it.” 

After hearing that we made the collective decision to bring soobin to a hospital. Jungkook carried soobin the car putting him the back between Jimin and himself.

Soobins pov

I honestly didn’t even know how to feel at this stage, here I was on the way to the hospital with BTS sunbaenims. Jimin patted his shoulder, gesturing for me to place my head on it. At this stage I’m not even bothered to be shy. I sink down to place my head in his shoulder, grunting as Jungkook rubbed my shoulders. I must have drifted off because next thing I know Jungkook is shaking me awake. I was now sprawled over Jimin and Jungkooks lap, I laugh weakly at the funny position. Jungkook pulled me onto his back, and carried me inside the emergency room. Once we were inside I was plopped onto a hard plastic chair, in between my two eldest sunbaenims. Yoongi kept me distracted as we waited for my name to be called. “So kid, I heard you like rapping.” I nodded back profusely regretting it almost immediately as pain wrings down my neck. Jin quickly responds massaging my neck. “Choi soobin!” A nurse calls out looking around the room for a response. Taehyung helps soobin to his feet wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the examination room. Only Jin was able to go in with soobin much to the other members disappointed. 

After hours of tests soobin was finally moved to a private room. “Try get some sleep” Jimin said rubbing the boys head “your members will be here soon.” Just as the words escaped Jimins lips the 4 boys burst through the door followed by Namjoon. “Soobin-Hyung we were so worried” Kai said hugging soobin tightly followed by the rest of the members. “So what happened when we left?” Yeonjun asked. “It’s a long story” Hoseok sighed resting his head against the wall. All they boys positioned theme selves around soobins bed as their sunbaenims collapsed into the couches around the room. 

Just as they were drifting off a doctor came in holding soobins results. “Ok so we found out soobin actually has crohns disease” the doctor said sympathetically handing Namjoon the papers, “if you’ve any questions you can call me but I’ve explained it all in the results”. With that the doctor bowed and left the room. “You need to take a special medication” Namjoon told the boy with a frown “ and it says here you have to stick to a certain diet.” The boys all giggled at soobins disgusted face all knowing how much the boy hated diets. “It’s fine as long as I can still have bread” soobin groaned. “Well um about that” Namjoon cringed. “I CANT HAVE BREAD!”

Eventually soobin got over the fact he couldn’t eat bread and after taking his medication the pain gradually went away and apart from a few bad days here and there he made a full recovery.


	2. Yeonjun alcohol poisoning (yeonjunxbts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun hasn’t quite learnt how to control his alcohol consumption. Luckily his sunbaenims are always there to help.

“ Have fun Hyung” soobin called out to yeonjun as he said his goodbyes. Today was his nineteenth birthday and BTS sunbaenims we’re bringing him out drinking for the first time since it was finally legal. Yeonjun practically raced down the stairs, delighted to see his sunbaenims waiting for him in the lobby. 

“Here comes the birthday boy!” Jin said engulfing yeonjun in a tight hug. “Are you excited for tonight?” Jimin asked shaking the youngest arm enthusiastically. Yeonjun nodded in response overwhelmed with excitement. Yeonjun let himself be pulled towards the car, where he then sat in between Taehyung and Jungkook. 

The car drive was pretty uneventful but still fun nonetheless. BTS made sure that Yeonjun was having a good time and pretty much made him the centre of attention. After the long drive they finally pulled up outside the nightclub.

“Now before we go in, I want you all to promise you’ll be responsible and drink aware” Jin sighed in a serious tone. Yeonjun nodded his head profusely as the other boys just rolled their eyes mockingly. “I’m serious not too much drinking” Jin said sternly sending the rest of the boys into a respectful nod.

“Ok let’s go have some fun!” Jungkook smiled taking Yeonjun’s hand in his own. The boys decided to have a meal first, there was no way they could drink on an empty stomach. For once in his life Yeonjun didn’t eat that much instead concentrating on the conversations between him and his sunbaenims. 

Once they had finished up their meal, they quickly pulled Yeonjun to the bar. All of his sunbaenims started to argue over what Yeonjun’s first drink should be. Jungkook and Yoongi insisted that he try an Irish bomb first because it meant friendship or something, being honest Yeonjun had no idea what they were talking about.

Once the drink was served to him the rest of the boys watched eagerly for him to take his first sip. “This is really creepy you know?” Yeonjun giggled at the 7 stares that were fixated on him. Trying to let the moment pass faster Yeonjun took a quick sip wincing as the whiskey burnt as it throat as it went down. 

‘That wasn’t so bad’ he thought to himself having enjoyed the strong flavour. There was something about alcohol that really intrigued Yeonjun. The fact it was ‘forbidden’ for so long made it feel that much better drinking it. His sunbaenims all cheered after his first sip leaving Yeonjun a blushing mess. “Now let’s drink!” Hoseok cheered ordering himself a beer. 

Yeonjun already felt himself loosening up, already feeling the affects of the alcohol. As soon as he finished his first drink Namjoon was eagerly giving him a second cocktail to try, his personal favourite. Yeonjun nodded in approval at the taste sending Namjoon a thumbs up.

“Let’s go dance!” Jimin half screamed over the loud music pulling Yeonjun to his feet. Yeonjun jumped around aimlessly with a very enthusiastic Jimin and Taehyung. The rest of his sunbaenims later joined. Yeonjun was already getting pretty tired out from the dancing so he apologetically left Taehyung dancing clumsily on the floor returning to their table. 

“Here, Yeonjun you may aswell have another drink!” Yoongi smiles leaving another cocktail in front of Yeonjun, patting his back quickly before returning to his conversation with J-Hope. Yeonjun drank his drink quickly forgetting to take it easy.

It wasn’t long before Jin noticed his empty glass and offered to get him another drink. Yet again Yeonjun drank the alcohol quickly enjoying how carefree it was making him feel. Yeonjun decided he may aswell order another drink. So he walked confidently over to the bar.

‘Maybe I should try a shot?’ Yeonjun thought you himself remembering this in every teen movie that seemed to be the ideal alcohol of choice. “Can I get an Irish flag?” Yeonjun asked the bartender with a smile. “Sure” the bartender replied quickly pouring green, white and orange in a glass. 

(It’s concerning how much I know about alcohol, but I’m irish so that’s be expected hahaha) 

“A lot of these have irish in the name” Yeonjun chuckled to himself “the Irish must drink a lot.” Picking up the shot Yeonjun quickly threw it back into his throat swallowing the liquid quickly. Yeonjun looked down at his watch ‘we’ve only been here for two hours!’ 

The now drunk boy decided to resume dancing with his sunbaenims. Grabbing the maknaes hand he started to jump and spin around. “You guts are having fun” Jin laughed snapping a quick photo completely oblivious to the fact that Yeonjun was extremely drunk. 

After dancing for a couple minutes J-Hope pulled him off the floor. “Let’s get you another drink birthday boy, we don’t want you getting dehydrated!” He shouted completely unaware that Yeonjun had had three more drinks than he thought. Yeonjun yet again downed the drink rapidly and returned to dancing. 

He was beginning to feel really out of it and he couldn’t think straight at all, but he didn’t care it felt great. He felt like he could spark up a conversation with anyone, he could win every fight, he thought he was untouchable. “Imma just g-go to the bathroom” Yeonjun slurred patting a now very concerned Yoongi’s shoulder meekly. 

“Ok come right back to me after, you need to sober up” Yoongi called out noticing how drunk Yeonjun was. “Hey Jin how much did Yeonjun have to drink?” Yoongi asked in concern starting to worry about the younger. “Not that much I don’t think” Jin replied “where is he?” 

Yoongis pov

“He just went to the bathroom” I told Jin “ I think we should call it a night now, we can head back to a hotel and have a special breakfast for the hungover birthday boy.” Jin chuckled at the idea. “Ok let’s gather everyone up and go wait for Yeonjun.” I smiled grabbing a very loud Taehyung from the dance floor.

Within minutes we were all together and ready to go. The only person left was Yeonjun. Somehow none of the others managed to get drunk which meant it would be at least a bit easier on us. 5 minutes passed with no sign of Yeonjun. “Maybe he’s taking a shit” Jungkook suggested trying to stifle a laugh. “Hahaha very funny” Jimin replied sarcastically. 

I was starting to get worried, what could possibly be taking him so long. “Maybe we should go check on him?” Namjoon suggested and was quickly followed by a chorus of agreements. Over the past few months had become really close to TXT, we think of them as younger brothers. The idea that Yeonjun could be endanger was enough to send us into a frenzy.

Once we reached the bathroom we immediately began knocking and calling for Yeonjun. No reply. Luckily the lock was rusted and easy to manipulate. Within seconds Taehyung had the door open. There hunched over the toilet was a very weak Yeonjun. We all stood there in a shock until Namjoon finally sprang into action. “Yeonjunie! Are you ok” he half screamed patting Yeonjun’s face gently. 

The only reply we got were a few incoherent moans. “He’s got alcohol poisoning for sure!” Namjoon shouted pulling him to the floor. Yeonjun’s lips were tinted a blueish purplish colour and his face was almost as pale as the white tiled bathroom. Jimin quickly tilted the paling boys head back, listening to his shallow and uneven breathing. “Call an ambulance” he said as he choked back tears.

How could we fuck up this badly! We had one job to make sure Yeonjun had a good time while keeping his safe. Between the seven of us we couldn’t even manage to do that. Jungkook was now busy calling an ambulance while Jin bundled Yeonjun in our coats trying to get his body temperature up. 

I made my way over to help sitting Yeonjun up, gently leaning him against my chest. I didn’t want him choking on his own vomit or something. After a minute or so the unconscious boy started to tremble flailing his limbs from his body. “He’s having a seizure” I yell trying to stop the boy from thrashing in my arms. 

“Yoongi lay him down! You’ll do him more harm than good holding him like that” J-Hope screamed helping me lay the boy down. I felt so helpless as white foam poured from the youngest a mouth. So much for a fun night out. Finally after what seemed like a century Yeonjun’s seizure stopped and out of some miracle his eyes cracked open. 

Pained grunts them escaped his mouth followed by some murmured sentences. “What, ugh, happened?” Yeonjun moaned grabbing his head in pain. “Shhhh sweetheart, you drank a bit too much” Jin coaxed. “More like a lot too much” Taehyung scoffed. “I’m- um imma puke” Yeonjun grunted trying to hoist himself up over the toilet. With the aid of Jin he managed to empty his stomach. 

“We’re going to the hospital now” Jungkook said grabbing Yeonjun’s hand in his own as the paramedics lifted him onto a gurney. “Stay with me Hyung” Yeonjun squealed clasping onto Jungkooks hand for dear life. “I will bud” Jungkook reassures. The next few hours were filed with unpleasant treatments. Yeonjun had to have his stomach pumped and he had to get an iv which did not fair well with him since he’s terrified of needles.

Jin Hyung and I had to call soobin to tell him what happened. Immediately we were bombarded with questions then chorus’s of thank you’s. Luckily Yeonjun had a speedy recovery and now knows how to handle his alcohol a bit better.  
——————————————-

Thanks for reading! Make sure to comment and vote if you enjoyed. If you want to you can leave requests. I might do a Huening Kai drowning one next but if youse have any other suggestions fire away.


	3. Huening Kai drowns (Hueningkaixbtsxtxt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Huening Kai gets knocked out in the water it’s up to his hyungs to save him.

The bighit groups had spent the entire summer touring so their managers decided they were in need of a well deserved break. Their solution for their was a family holiday. TXT were extremely excited to spend time with their seniors since over the past while the two groups had become very close. The managers had invited all the boys to a meeting to discuss the trip and that brings us to now.

“Where would you guys like to go?” their manager asked looking around the room for an answer. Immediately each boy called out their preferred choice. “One at a time” the manager sighed clasping his temples, today was going to be a long day.

Everyone said their preference, but one stood out. “I want to visit my hometown” Huening Kai squealed. “Hawaii wahhh” Soobin agreed eagerly. “I wouldn’t mind going back to Hawaii” Yoongi yawned. So there it was decided, they were going to Hawaii. Everything from there went pretty quick, the flights were booked for the next day and each boy left to pack.

The next morning the two groups woke up to a van, ready to take them to the airport. “We are splitting youse into groups of four to sit on the plane with and also do activities with” the manager started “in these groups we will have partners.” The boys nodded sleepily barely awake.

“Ok group one is Yeonjun, Taehyung, Jungkook and Taehyun” the manager called. “Taehyung you are partners with Yeonjun and Jungkook you are partners with Taehyun.” The 4 boys were all happy with this group and eagerly made their way to the van. 

“Group 2 is Yoongi, Beomgyu, J-Hope and Huening Kai. Yoongi your partner is Beomgyu and J-Hope your partner is Huening Kai.” The boys smiled as they joined the other 4 in the van. Beomgyu could barely hide his excitement as Yoongi clasped his hand in his own. 

“Ok final group is Jin, Soobin, Jimin and Namjoon. Jin your partner is Soobin and Namjoon your partner is Jimin.” Once again the boys were happy with their group. They all stumbled into the car sitting in the front row. This was fairly convenient since soobin and Jimin were the two members who got travel sick. Immediately Soobin rested his heavy head on Jins shoulder snuggling into the older.

Nearly all the boys fell asleep on the van drive apart from Jin and Jimin. Jimin was busy trying not to hurl and Jin was too worried about Jimin or Soobin puking on him to sleep. Once they finally reached the airport they were given their tickets and suitcases and off they went. Before they knew it they were through security and on the plane. 

The boys were sitting in rows of two with their partners. Most of the boys had drifted off once again except for Jin, Soobin, J-Hope and Huening Kai. Soobin was already gagging feeling the effects of the unsteady movement. Jin was coaxing him carding his hands through the sick boys hair.

Huening Kai’s nose crinkled in disgust on hearing the putrid liquid hit the paper bag. “So Kai-ah are you excited?!” J-Hope asked with wide eyes. Huening Kai nodded in reply “ I can’t wait to spend time with all of you there”. “Yeah” J-Hope yawned with a smile.

Huening Kai tried his best to suppress a yawn but he couldn’t help but let it slip out. “Let’s get some sleep, huh?” J-Hope groaned pulling Huening Kai’s head to his shoulder. Kai couldn’t even try to argue as he fell asleep the minute his head hit his seniors shoulder. 

16 hours passed very quickly and before they knew it the boys were preparing for landing. Yeonjun and Taehyung has spent the latter of the flight binge watching netflix and we’re both very absorbed by Taehyung phone. Beomgyu and Yoongi somehow managed to sleep through the entire flight.

Jungkook has spent most of the flight watching Taehyun’s magic tricks and Taehyun was wholeheartedly enjoying the attention he was getting from his Hyung. Jimin and Namjoon were just relaxing and making plans for the trip. Soobin’s sickness had eventually passed but he was still being coddled by Jin and Jimin and Namjoon from across the aisle. 

Huening Kai and J-Hope were the loudest of the group. Their laughs echoed through the cabin every few moments each barely capable of hiding their excitement. “I can’t wait to go for surfing lessons!” Kai squealed rather loudly, J-Hope tried his best to hide his fear of water and nodded in agreement desperate to please the Maknae.

“We are going surfing!” Soobin gasped shooting his head off of Jin’s shoulder. “Yes Binnie, we are going surfing. Now lie down before you upset your stomach with all that jumping around” Jin scolded “You already decided to paint this plane with your insides let’s not make it happen again.”

Soobin chuckled guiltily cuddling back into Jin. Jungkook was also very excited about the surfing and had immediately started shaking a very disgruntled Taehyun in excitement. There were a good few activities planned. Water parks, Snorkelling, the zoo, even bungee jumping. 

For most of the activities all twelve boys would be together but for a select few they would be in their groups. Huening Kai was imagining all in his head when the plane thudded roughly against the runway pulling him out of his trance. “Let’s gooo!” Beomgyu screamed grabbing a shocked Yoongi’s hand and practically running off the plane.

Beomgyu has been pretty quiet the whole fight so it kind of relieved everyone else that he had returned to his usual hyper self. Jimin was still in a fit of laughter when he finally got off the plane joining the others. Beomgyu was now jumping around clumsily filled with a new found energy.

“Hahahah Yoongi I bet you’re happy with your partner” Jungkook giggles pointing at the boys disgruntled face. “Yep delighted” Yoongi said sarcastically before giving in to his partners antics. He’s never admit it but he was rather found of the hyperactive boy.

They boys drove to the hotel, unpacked their bags and immediately met up again ready for their first activity. “Ok boys, first activity is surfing lessons!” The camera man said enthusiastically. The entire group of TXT screamed in excitement soon joined by Jungkook. 

The boys got into their partners and learned the basics of surfing on the sand. Surprisingly each member got the knack of it fairly quickly and were soon ready to go out in the water. Each team had a matching wetsuit. Jungkook’s team had red and black wetsuits, Jin’s team had purple and black wetsuits and J-Hope’s team had yellow and black wetsuits. 

Yoongi has voluntarily taking the position of MC and was excitedly explaining the first task “Ok the team who’s members have the longest combined time of staying on the board wins!” 

Red team was up first. Taehyun managed to stand on his board for 16 seconds before toppling off into the water. Jungkook was able to stay on for 24 seconds before loosing balance. Yeonjun mustered 19 seconds before diving gracefully into the water. Finally Taehyung managed 14 seconds before being knocked off the board by a wave. “Well done to team red! They have a combined time of 73 seconds” Yoongi cheered before joining his own team for their go.

(A/N I needed a calculator for that I need school real bad 😂)

Beomgyu went up first, showing off his balancing skills as he danced jokingly on the board. Amazingly he managed 25 seconds before falling off. Beomgyu a show had left the boys reeling in laughter and amazement. 

Yoongi was next and being the rock he is he managed to stay on for 26 seconds even shocking himself. Huening Kai also did well getting 19 seconds however J-Hope was a different story. He only managed 4 seconds before his shaky knees sent him flying off the board. 

This sent the boys into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, each gasping for air by the end of it. “Ok we managed an impressive 74 seconds already putting us in the lead” Yoongi said confidently.

“Not for long” Jimin whispered to Soobin. Soobin had previously taken surf lessons on past holidays and his entire team was treating him like a secret weapon. Soobin easily stood up on the board without a single shake. 40 seconds has passed and the boy was still stood up on the board. Once a minute had passed Soobin paddled the board back to the shore meeting the shocked faces of the other two teams and the belated faces of his own. 

“We have this in the bag” Jin smiled as he managed 11 seconds. Namjoon lazily stood on his board for 3 seconds knowing the competition was already won, Jimin only had to last one second. Jimin being the show off he is stood on the board for 20 seconds before swimming back to his celebrating team. 

Soobin had found his way on top of Jin’s broad shoulders and was clinging on for fear life as the oldest jumped around crazily. Yoongi rolled his eyes playfully at the oldest antics before announcing the next task. “Ok so now we are going to try ride a wave back to shore, the person who gets furthest back wins!”

This time it was the yellow team up first. Huening Kai volunteered going first haven being the most confident of the team. He quickly paddled out 20 metres and sat on his board waiting for a wave to come. After a minute of waiting a huge wave came, swallowing all his fear the Maknae jumped to his feet. Unfortunately the wave was much larger than originally anticipated.

The surfing teacher gasped in shock at the wave. “the surf wasn’t that big today” he said starting to panic. On seeing the professional panic the boys were terrified. Huening Kai was barely managing to stay on the board when the wave turned him unexpectedly sending him off the board. The board flew up in the air hitting Hueningkai’s head roughly as he resurfaced. 

Hueningkai’s pov

Being knocked off the board was terrifying, I was being swirled around dangerously by this massive wave. Water shooting down my throat painfully. I finally managed to clamber my way back to the surface but before I could get a breath something hit me on the head. The last thing I remember is feeling wooziness and then nothing.

3rd person pov 

The minute that Huening Kai fell under, the surfing teacher started paddling out rapidly followed by a terrified soobin. The rest of the boys watched desperately, hoping for Kai to resurface. After about two minutes, Soobin finally saw a glimpse of the boys yellow wetsuit. 

He quickly duck dived grabbing the unconscious boy. He pulled the boy onto his board sprawling him over the deck. Before even regaining his breath he started paddling back to shore. Once there he was greeted by the boys who each grabbed at Kais flimsy limbs. Now carrying the boy they lifted him back to a clear spot. 

Namjoon made sure to support his neck knowing full well that he could have a neck injury. Jungkook instinctively tilted Kai’s head back listening for breathing. “Nothing” he sighed holding back tears. Jimin immediately checked for a pulse. Nothing. Jimin interlocked his fingers placing his hands in the middle of the dying boys chest. 

Without hesitation he stated pushing down hard and fast. In the mean time the surfing teacher had gotten a neck braces and spinal board. While Jimin was rapidly pumping Kai’s chest Jungkook helped secure the collar around his neck, giving two quick breaths during the break in compressions. The boys watched in horror as water spurred out of Kai’s mouth dripping down his face. 

Beomgyu quickly rubbed the water off tapping Kai’s cheek encouragingly. All the members of TXT had tears running down their cheeks at this point. Soobin and Yeonjun each had one of Kai’s hands clasped in their own while Taehyun was crying into Jin’s chest. After 4 rounds of CPR the teacher suggested moving Kai onto the spinal board. J-Hope and Namjoon helped keep Kai flat as he was rolled into the board.

Jungkook and Jimin were still giving constant CPR. “I’m going to get an AED” the teacher grunted “ I’ve already called an ambulance.” Jimin’s compressions we’re gradually getting stronger and stronger completely tiring the boy out. “Hey, let me help” Yoongi said softly taking over. Beomgyu softly rubbed Kai’s face again. The frothy water kept dripping out of the boys mouth after each breath. 

Jin could see that Kai’s stomach was bloated, full of sea water. “You need to get the water up” he choked out. Yoongi quickly answered his request thrusting Kai’s stomach rapidly. Just like that mouthfuls of water poured out of the unconscious boy. Agonal gasps leaving the boy with each thrust.

“Move over” the teacher yelled running to their aid with an AED. The man quickly dried Kai’s chest before attaching the sticky pads. Pushing the boys back he hit the shock button, Kai’s chest shot up immediately in response. Still no pulse. Pressing the button once again, Kai’s muscles spasmed. This time there was finally a reaction from Kai’s heart. 

He’s chest finally moved freely desperate for air. “Oh thank god” Taehyun sobbed clinging onto Taehyung with all his might. Soobin was now whispering sweet nothings into Kai’s ear. Jungkook and Yoongi laid back exasperated after all their hard work. 

“He’s ok, it’s ok” Taehyung whispered into Taehyuns ear. The boy could barely get a breath in between sobs. It got to the point where he just went completely limp, passed out from the shock. Taehyung held him close, rocking him back and forth as the rest of the members cared for Kai. Soobin was now sitting at Kai’s head carding through his hair. 

Finally a series of grunts and choked left the drowned boys mouth as his eyes flickered open. “Hey, hey easy J-Hope coaxed making sure the boy didn’t sit up “you’ve had an accident.” “Wha-what” Kai groaned trying to grab at his aching head, but the boys around him had him restrained. “You got knocked out in the water and drowned” Hobi explained. Yeonjun watched as Kai’s eyes filled with tears and gestures to the boys to cheer him up.

Immediately Beomgyu started hyping Kai up describing the massive wave, even the teacher joined in admitting it was the biggest wave he’d ever seen. The boys kept Kai calm until he was finally taken away to hospital where he made a full recovery and was able to resume with their holiday two days later. He was so grateful he had his bighit family to watch out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and requests if you enjoy!


	4. Beomgyu poisoned (beomgyuxbts) REQUESTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu learns the hard way that not every ‘fan’ is is nice. Thankfully he’s hyungs are there to help him.
> 
> This was a request I got so I hope you enjoy!

Every month each member of BigHit would receive some fan mail. Usually it was letters, toys and small gifts. Anyways today was fan mail day and TXT were extremely excited having never opened any fan mail before. TXT were ushered into a room by their manager and were soon joined by BTS. “Awh my babies” Jimin cooed at their excited faces engulfing Taehyun in a hug. 

The rest of the members greeted the young boys normally before sitting down with them. Beomgyu who was already a pretty hyperactive person could barely control his excitement. Before he knew it he was in Taehyung’s arms being restrained after all his bouncing around. “Aish Hyun-“ Beomgyu started before Taehyung put a hand over his mouth sending reels of laughter throughout the younger group.

“Hello, here’s your meal” a Noona interrupted bowing to the boys while handing over a large bag of food. The boys gratefully accepted it before digging in. Soobin was completely overwhelmed as both Jin and Yeonjun attempted to feed him. The poor boy couldn’t even open his mouth to talk before a piece of food was shoved into his mouth.

Halfway through the meal there was another knock on the door and in stumbled a manager, arms filled with boxes of fan mail. One for BTS and one for TXT. Each of the boxes were huge and filled to the brim. Taehyung finally released Beomgyu from his tight grip, smiling as the boy pottered over to sit with his group.

Soobin began passing out letters and packages to the boys for them to open and BTS couldn’t help but coo at their enthusiasm. Namjoon had also begun handing out the mail. The next few minutes were filled with silence since everyone was pretty engrossed with their letters and gifts.

Huening Kai was delighted to see that he had even more plushies and teddies to add to his ever growing collection. Dolphin squeals filled the room ever so often. Jin couldn’t help but smile at a letter he received.

‘Dear Jin,  
I often worry about TXT and how they are handling pressure. I as a teenager know there are so many struggles that we go through and add being an idol on top of that. They must have a lot of worries and fears. I know it’s a stupid request but can you please look out for the boys. Saranghaeyo

Army’

Jin couldn’t help but remember his first encounter with the younger boys. They hadn’t even been awake during it. He was working late in the studio when he happened to come across all five boys, sleeping. They all looked so young and vulnerable.

They were working themselves to exhaustion in preparation for their debut. They were all far to skinny and weak and Jin couldn’t help but feel concerned. For weeks and weeks the young boys were on his mind. So of course when accepting their award at the Seoul Music Awards, he had to mention them.

‘Our company didn’t tell me say this, but our juniors will debut soon. Please keep sight of them.’

Jin knee well that the juniors would be watching on TV. He wanted to let them know that he was proud of their hard work. That incident actually sparked a friendship between the groups. TXT were thanking Jin profusely and conversations stemmed from there.

Jin was finally pulled out of his nostalgic trance when Beomgyu screamed rather loudly in excitement. “Ah Hyung they gave me some snacks” he squealed while shaking a very disgruntled Jimin. “That’s great Beomgyu-ah, but please make sure you only eat them if the package is sealed in its original packaging” Jimin said warning the boy. 

“Why?” Soobin asked in confusion. “Sometimes ‘fans’ might spike the gifts with substances that’ll make you really sick” Yoongi said with a sad smile. “Oh” Yeonjun said in shock, just the thought of it made his stomach churn unpleasantly. “Don’t worry it won’t happen if your careful” Jungkook reassured patting Yeonjun on the shoulder lightly.

Namjoon noticing the tense atmosphere started trying to cheer the boys up telling them how all the army’s were mentioning and praising them. Finally the looks of the distress on the junior’s faces turned to broad grins. By the end of all the fan mail opening each member had made a like of the things they were gifted.

They bagged them all up. “I think we should call it a day” Taehyun sighed clams sting to his feet. The rest of the members agreed with him each sporting a tired face. Well that was except for one. “What, I’m bursting with energy!” Beomgyu protested “I wanted to practice some dance.”

BTS watched as dread washed over the 4 other members, they could already incision the fight that was threatening to start. “How about this, Beomgyu you can come practice with us and we’ll bring you home when we’re leaving” J-Hope suggested. This seemed to suit everyone so there it was decided, Beomgyu would spend the rest of the day with his seniors. 

Beomgyu waved TXT bye before joining J-Hope in the dance studio. “Ok so I’ll critique your dance for a bit but then I have to join the rest of the boys in vocal practice” J-Hope said before turning on the music. Beomgyu gave it his everything, desperate to impress his sunbaenim.

Once he finished he was met with a round of applause. He had been so engrossed in his dance he didn’t even see the test of BTS come in. “Well done!” Jin exclaimed “we have to go for vocal practice now but we’ll be back in about an hour so don’t misbehave.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes playfully “aish I’m not a kid hyung!” 

“You had us fooled” Namjoon giggled before shutting the door after him. As soon as BTS left Beomgyu resumed with his dancing giving it 110%. He ignored his dry throat until it was becoming almost impossible to breath. Beomgyu accepted defeat and finally swallowed his pride sitting down for a break.

He gulped down his water gratefully, his croaky throat thanking him as he did. While sitting down Beomgyu finally registered how he felt. His stomach kept emitting loud angry growls begging for food. ‘This is perfect’ he thought happily opening the bag of snacks he had received. There was so much to choose from but a bright green bag caught his eye. It was a large bag of watermelon gummies. 

Beomgyu remembered his adoration for the fruit and impatiently tore alone the packet. He was so immersed in eating the snack he failed to notice the small opening at the bottom from where the sweets had been tampered with. He threw a handful into his mouth before resuming his dance.

After a while Beomgyu started to feel quite a bit weaker, but he just put it down to all the hard exercise. So he ignored it and continued dancing. Eventually the weakness had gotten so bad he could no longer ignore it. In addition his stomach had started cramping leaving the young boy in excruciating pain. Beomgyu collapsed to the floor curling himself into a tight ball desperate to relieve the pain in his abdomen.

He swallowed thickly as saliva started to fill his mouth. It was a really unsettling and the feeling of it in his mouth was nauseating. “Hyungs, can’t see me like this” Beomgyu grunted as he tried to pull himself off the ground and onto the nearby couch. Eventually he worked up the strength to crawl to it. Despite being exhausted there was no way Beomgyu could sleep.

His head was starting to pound as well sending shivers down his spine. He coughed weakly groaning when it sent a burning sensation through his chest. To his horror bright red liquid splashed the hand that had previously been covering his mouth. ‘What the hell is happening’ Beomgyu panicked tempted to call for his seniors.

“Jin-hyung” Beomgyu called croakily hoping that out of some miracle the older would hear “Yoongi-hyung!”  
Beomgyu called member after member and he was slowly starting to give up hope when 7 figures burst through the door. “Beomgyu-ah what’s wrong!” Jin cried out taking in the youngest awful appearance. Beomgyu was a pale shade of white, apart from his lips which were roaring red covered in blisters and burns.

“Please tell me this is a prank” Taehyung screamed as he shook Beomgyu gently. The weak boy shook his head in response, his vision was swimming. Everyone’s voice sounded so echoey and distanced. 

“What have you eaten?” Yoongi asked, tilting the boys head backwards to make sure there wasn’t anything stuck in his airway, since the boy was groaning miserably. Beomgyu lifted his shaky hand to point at the open packet of sweets on the ground. 

“Are you allergic” Jimin asked in concern immediately patting Beomgyu’s pockets down in search of an epipen. “No he’s not” Namjoon answered “I read his profile when he joined.” Jungkook picked up the packet inspecting the gummies. “They might have been tampered with or something” J-Hope suggested. 

Beomgyu immediately started crying as the words left the elders lips, what if he died? He looked at his hyungs in fear hoping one would have a miraculous cure for him. “What do we do!” Taehyung screamed in panic. ‘Just great’ Beomgyu thought, his hyungs were just as clueless as him.  
“Ok I’m going to go call an ambulance” J-Hope announced leaving the room in a run. 

Namjoon mind was whirring trying to remember what he learnt in first aid, but no matter how much he dug the answers wouldn’t come to him. Nonetheless he still sprung into action with the most logical solution he could think of. “Lay him over the end of the couch” he gestured to Jin “I’m going to try get him to throw up.” Jimin and Jin pulled the crying boy over the arm of the couch applying pressure to his stomach. “Ok Beomgyu, I’m going to set off your gag reflex” Namjoon announced sticking two fingers into his mouth. 

Namjoon pushes past the thick strings of saliva and started to rub the back of Beomgyu’s throat rapidly. This was met with slow deep gags that soon brought up the half digested food from the boy’s stomach. “Good job, sweetie” Jimin encouraged “just a bit more.” “D-dont wanna” Beomgyu slurred trying to escape Jin’s grasp. “I know it’s not nice, but it’ll make you feel better” Yoongi said unsurely. 

After another round of puking, Jin and Jimin finally released Beomgyu from their hold instead pulling him into a recovery position on the ground. “The ambulance will be here as soon as possible” J-Hope said running into the room. “He’s breathing is slowing” Taehyung observed listening for breathing. Jin immediately sprang into action “Gyu, you have to keep taking deep breaths,ok? Or else one of your hyungs will have to give you mouth to mouth and we know you don’t want that” Jin jokes trying to cheer the dying boy up.

Beomgyu chortled weakly in response, trying his best to fix his breathing patterns. “That’s good buddy” Jungkook encouraged trying to hide his fear. Beomgyu was only managing little croaks but it was better off that he didn’t know. Namjoon gave the boys a look signalling to make the boy comfortable since the outcome wasn’t looking great. In one swift motion Jin had pulled Beomgyu into his arms, holding him against his chest. 

The rest of the members had crowded around, each taking turns holding the boys hand and wiping his tears away. Every so often Beomgyu would have a coughing fit which would splatter blood all down his front. “J-Jin-hyung, am I g-going to die?” Beomgyu slurred. “No of course not silly.” Jin reassured, trying his best to convince himself aswell “the ambulance will be here any minute.”

“Ok, that’s g-good”

“Do you want to talk to the other members?” Yoongi asked gesturing at the phone. Yoongi has already explained the situation to the juniors and after a lot of comforting they were finally in a state to talk to Beomgyu. Beomgyu nodded dozily, smiling as Yoongi put the phone on speaker. 

“Hey buddy” Soobin croaked through the phone. It was pretty obvious Soobin was fighting his tears but no one said anything on the matter. “H-hey Soobinie, are t-the rest of the the members with y-you?” Beomgyu choked out. “Yep we’re all here hyung” Taehyun’s shrill voice echoed through the phone. 

“I’m g-going to be ok, t-the ambulance will be here s-soon. Don’t worry, ok? You k-know I love you guys s-so much and I h-hope you k-know I’m too strong to g-go out like this.” Beomgyu chuckled at the last part as Jungkook rubbed the dry blood from his chapped lips.

There was no response, only the sound of the boys bursting into tears. “We love you too Gyu” Yeonjun chokes through sobs. “I’ll s-see you later” Beomgyu smiles before shakily ending the call. 

Finally sirens could be heard, fast approaching filling the older boys with hope. “Gyu, they are here now. Just hang on” Jimin half screamed. Beomgyu tried to nod but his head flopped against his chest and his breathing came to a stop. With the help of paramedics Jungkook and Jin lifted the unconscious boy onto a gurney, watching as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. 

Immediately the paramedics began injecting the boy with drugs, trying to counteract the effects of the poison. BTS got one last glimpse of the boy before the ambulance doors closed and drove away. None of the boys were that religious but they all prayed that out of some miracle Beomgyu would be ok. “Let’s go pick up TXT and bring them to the hospital, they’ll be in no state to drive” Namjoon sighed.

About half an hour later they all arrived at the hospital, all 11 members sat squashed together in the corner of the waiting room. Soobin had made his way into Jin’s lap, his sobs muffled against his seniors chest. “Choi Beomgyu!” a nurse called out looking for an answer. All 11 boys jumped to their feet almost trampling the nurse in the process. “We finally were able to get Beomgyu stable, but he’s currently in ICU.”

“Will he be ok?” Huening Kai asked cutting through the silence.

“We don’t know if he’ll make it through the night, we can only hope for a good outcome. But you need to understand this night is critical for him.”

“Can we see him?” Taehyun murmured holding Jungkooks hand for comfort.

“Only two people” she replied. 

The boys knew seeing Beomgyu in Athens state he was in would do him more damage them good so it was decided that Jin and Yoongi would see him as they were the oldest. Yoongi and Jin followed the nurse towards a white room. “You have 5 minutes” she said checking her watch.

Jin entered the room first, cautiously making his way over to Beomgyu’s bed. The sight was horrifying. Beomgyu has wires and tubes entering and exiting his body from every angle. Despite there fears Yoongi and Jin each took one of Beomgyu’s hands in their own. “Gyu, you have to get through this. You have so much people who love you and are waiting for you to wake up” Yoongi cried. There was no response but that was expected.

The rest of the visit was filled with silence, both Jin and Yoongi had been rendered silent by the appalling view. Before they knew it they were ushered out of the room and they rejoined the rest of the members. Time passed so slowly but finally it was the next day and Beomgyu had made it through. More days passed and he was gradually getting stronger. Finally a week later he woke up. Yes there were struggles at first.

His brain had been damaged from the poison and initially he couldn’t walk or talk that well. But after therapy and physio Beomgyu finally returned to his usual hyper self and his brothers couldn’t have been happier.

———————————————————————  
Make sure to leave comments and requests if you enjoy! I’m thinking of doing a Taehyun choking one next but if you have any other ideas for Taehyun or any of the other members let me know. Thanks for reading💜


	5. Taehyun choking (taehyunxbts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun has been having a tough time and it’s up to Jungkook to get to the bottom of it.

Taehyun had been having a rough couple of weeks, everyone could tell something was on him mind. But they all knew it would be almost impossible to get the boy to open up. Taehyun has always been pretty reserved and never wanted to bother anyone else with his problems. It was Yeonjun who initially noticed the boy wasn’t his usual witty self. From there things got worse, Taehyun was visibly loosing weight and barely had any energy.

Dance practices were becoming so long and tiring for TXT, since they constantly had to fix the mistakes Taehyun was making. By the end of the first week nearly every member of TXT had experienced Taehyun’s weird behaviour. Soon enough BTS picked up on the abnormalities in the boys behaviour too.

“Ah, soobin-ah is it just me or has Taehyun been acting strange?” Jin had asked after a group lunch. “You noticed too? He’s been like that all week, he hasn’t eaten anything and he’s barely sleeping.” Jin sighed at Soobin’s response knowing there was no way they were going to get a straight answer from Taehyun. “Ok go get Yeonjun and meet us at our dorm we need to discuss this.”

Less than half an hour later TXT’s hyung line arrived in the doorstep of BTS’s dorm. Jungkook ushered them into the living room, patting their backs affectionately. There they were greeted by the rest of the members who were all sprawled around the room. 

Soobin and Yeonjun quickly made themselves comfortable. Soobin had wormed into Jin’s hold and Yeonjun crawled onto Taehyung’s lap. “We are all here to discuss, Kang Taehyun” Jin announced trying his best to stifle a laugh at the serious introduction, “I think we all have noticed his strange behaviour.”

“Today he didn’t even so much as unwrap his sandwich” Jimin added with wide eyes. “I noticed that too” J-Hope agreed “did you see the bags under his eyes.” Again this statement was met with mumbles of agreement from each boy respectively. “What are we going to do about it? It’s not like we can just ask him.”

“Well here’s the thing, we might not all be able to ask him, but there definitely is one person that could” Yoongi murmured. “Who?!” Jungkook half screamed looking at each all of the members accusingly. It was safe to say everyone in the room mentally face palmed at Jungkook’s ignorance. “Well is anyone gonna tell me who it is?!”

“It’s you” Yeonjun choked out through chuckles “he literally idolises you!”

“He does not!”

“Trust me Jungkookie, he does! It’s like Soobin with me.” Everyone watched in glee as Soobin turned a bright shade of red before quickly hiding his face into Jin’s chest, there was no denying it. Jungkook finally gave in “what do I say?”

“Text him, asking to meet up” Namjoon suggested. “Ok” Jungkook replied opening iMessage.

JK: hey taehyun, just wondering if you want to hang out later tonight.

“Now we wait” Jin said sitting back into the couch pulling Soobin with him. Turns out the boys wouldn’t be waiting too long, since as expected Taehyun replied almost immediately. 

“Sure Jungkook-hyung, what do you want to do” Jungkook read out, as he started to type out a reply.

JK: we could practice some dance together, Yeonjun said you were struggling a bit. Then we could maybe go grab a meal together.

T: maybe just the dance practice, I’m not really up for eating right now.

JK: ok that’s fine, how about we meet in the studio in an hour.

T: sounds good see you there.

“Boys, we got him” Jungkook announced dramatically followed by the half hearted cheers of the others. The boys noted how Taehyun was trying his best to avoid food. Jin told him all the tips he had used when dealing with Jimin’s eating disorder. Kook didn’t really know how he was going to approach the conversation but he knew that if he didn’t Taehyun could end up much worse off then just minor weight loss and lack of sleep.

Soobin and Yeonjun has fallen asleep on the couch each cuddled up together. Rather then wake them Namjoon suggested they stay the night. Jimin was extremely happy with this and started bundling blankets around the boys. The hour had passed pretty quickly and before he knew it Jungkook was leaving to go meet up with his junior. “Good luck” Jin called out “make sure to text me about everything!”

Jungkook grabbed his jacket and he was off. It was only about 7pm but the sun had already gone down leaving an eerie aura. Jungkook walked for 5 minutes before reaching the familiar building. He trekked up the stairs till he finally reached the door of the studio. Taehyun was already inside warming up. As soon as Taehyun saw Jungkook enter he folded in half in a bow “Thanks for offering to help me hyung”.

“It’s no problem at all, I’m always here when you need me.” ‘Could I be anymore obvious’ Jungkook thought. “Uh yeah” Taehyun replied turning red, Jungkook could tell Taehyun was working up the courage to confide in him. But to his dismay Taehyun turned away and went to turn on the music. As soon as Taehyun started dancing Jungkook noticed how his movements lacked their usual passion. 

By the time Taehyun was finished he was a sweaty mess, he couldn’t even stabilise his breathing. Taehyun’s stomach started letting out low grumbles which promptly turned the exhausted boy red. “Bud, when was the last time you ate?” Jungkook asked trying to hide his concern. “Um- I think it was a week ago.”

“Taehyun that’s not good at all, no wonder you can barely get through the choreography! Why don’t you want to eat?”

“It’s not that I don’t want too... it’s just.. that I can’t eat.”

“Taehyun, you are a perfect weight you don’t need to los-“ “No it’s not that” Taehyun interrupted “it’s like I physically can’t swallow.” Now Jungkook was very confused. “Well you see it all started about two weeks ago, I was eating dinner with the boys. I tried to swallow my food but it’s like the muscles in my throat gave up. The food was trapped in my throat, luckily Soobin noticed and gave me some pats on my back and it came up. I don’t think they thought much of it since we didn’t talk about it after...”

“So you haven’t eaten at all?” Jungkook asked in shock. “Well I’ve drank some protein shakes, but I haven’t eaten anything solid. I’ll just end up choking again.” Jungkook didn’t want to dismiss the boy but he was pretty much convinced it was all Taehyun’s imagination. The idea of choking was obviously terrifying the boy, maybe the incident had made him convince himself he’d lost the ability to swallow. Jungkook discreetly took out his phone sending a brief text to Jin.

JK: can one of the boys drop some food by for us? i’m going to try get him to eat.

J: sure, Jimin will be over in about ten with some food.

Now the harder task, telling Taehyun what was going to happen. “Taehyun, sweetie” Jungkook said, cringing at the pet name “Jimin is going to come by with some food, trust me it’ll be alright. Hyung is here if anything goes wrong.” Taehyun shakily took in a breath before nodding, showing he understood. Jungkook knew the boy probably needed some comfort, so he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Taehyun. At first the boy stiffened up, surprised by the hug but within seconds he relaxed into his hyungs chest.

Just as promised 10 minutes later, Jimin popped his head around the door bearing a bag of food “I’m just going to go work on my vocals, I’ll be down the hall if you need me.” Jungkook watched as Taehyun hesitantly pulled out and opened the takeaway boxes of food. “Have a bite of tteokbokki” the older suggested holding out a forkful for the teen. 

Taehyun opened his mouth wide, before chewing vigorously. “Now swallow” Jungkook encouraged when he noticed the boy was holding it in his mouth. Reluctantly Taehyun tried to swallow and to his surprise the food went down. “See it was all in your head.” Taehyun wasn’t so sure about that but he risked a second bite.

Maybe it was all in his head. Taehyun chewed on his second mouthful with a bit more confidence. Just as before it went down without a hitch. “Good boy, keep eating you’ve lost too much weight” Jungkook spoke through a mouthful of bulgogi. The two were really enjoying the meal, the fact that Taehyun’s problem had been solved cheered the boys up immensely. Taehyun was about halfway through his meal, he was still being really cautious with each bite.

He didn’t want to worry Jungkook but it felt as if the food was sliding down his oesophagus rather than being swallowed normally. He chewed the food over and over in his mouth until it was broken up into mush, then he attempted to swallow. This time he wasn’t lucky. The food wedged itself at the back of his throat completely blocking his airway. “So how’s the comeback goi-, shit Taehyun are you messing with me!” Jungkook shrieked when he noticed Taehyun patting his chest repeatedly.

Taehyun’s eyes were wide with fear and his mouth hung open like a fish. He couldn’t even attempt a cough so the only thing escaping his mouth were short desperate groans. Jungkook grabbed aimlessly at Taehyun’s jaw, trying to see if he could pull out whatever was blocking the youngest throat. Unfortunately the food was really far back and even if Jungkook tried to pull it out, it would probably just get pushed back further. 

With one swift motion Jungkook bent Taehyun forward, whacking his back forcefully. “Is it up?” Jungkook asked, but Taehyun’s reddening face assured him it wasn’t. “Ok I’m going to give you the heimlich manuever” Jungkook explained as he got behind the boy. He interlocked his hands and placed them just above Taehyun’s navel before thrusting inwards. With each trust Taehyun’s head was thrown back and his feet were lifted from the ground.

“Jimin-hyung!” Jungkook called through trusts hoping Jimin would hear and come help. Out of some miracle Jimin heard and cane speeding into the room “WHAT THE FUCK.” Taehyun was clawing at his neck, his face scrunched up in pain. “Here let me have a go.” Jimin pulled the choking boy into his arms and started trusting in rapidly. 

Taehyun was letting out pained groans, the immense pressure being applied to his stomach was definitely not comfortable. He could already tell his abdomen would be covered in black and blue bruises tomorrow, well that was if he was still alive. “Shit, shit, shit..” Jungkook panicked on seeing Taehyun’s lips turn blue. Taehyun was drifting in and out of consciousness at this stage. With one last trust from Jimin his legs went to jelly and he fell into darkness.

“Call Jin-hyung” Jimin demanded breathlessly as he continued to trust Taehyun’s stomach even though boy was now lying on the floor. After a few deep thrusts to Taehyun’s abdomen Jimin goes to check his airway. The blockage had thankfully moved up into the back of his throat making it easy for him to scoop it straight out. As soon as the obstruction was out Taehyun regained his ability to breathe.

The unconscious boy took short raspy breaths allowing some colour finally return to his lips. “It’s ok honey” Jimin gasped, rubbing Taehyun’s chest comfortingly. “Ok Jin is com- oh thank god” Jungkook sighed in relief once he say that Taehyun’s chest was moving steadily now. “What happened Jungkook?” Jimin asked still entirely clueless as to what had happened prior to him coming.

“Taehyun admitted that he’d been having trouble eating, but it wasn’t an eating disorder as we originally thought. He can’t swallow, well so he said. He attempted eating and it was going fine and then all of a sudden this happened.”

“Oh ok, should we take him to the hospital to check out the swallowing thing?” “Let’s wait and see what Jin hyung thinks.” Taehyun was finally coming around “ugh my stomach hurts.”

Jungkook and Jimin tried not to feel guilty as they observed the boys stomach. It was already turning a deep shade of purple. After a lot of cuddles and comforting words Taehyun drifted off to sleep. It was for the better that way, at least then he could ignore the pain. things were a really silent for about five minutes, then Jin stormed in “IS HE OK?” 

“He’s fine now “ Jungkook reassured “Do you think we should bring him to the hospital? “ 

“I should think so “Jin said angrily “he was having trouble swallowing was he not?” Jimin nodded in response. Jin picked Taehyun up with ease and carried him bridal style to the car. He laid the sleeping boy down in the back row with his head on Jungkook’s lap. Within minutes they reached the hospital and Taehyun was forced onto Jimin’s back to be carried inside. 

They were only waiting for consultation for about 10 minutes before a nurse came and called for Taehyun. All 3 of his hyungs accompanied him for his evaluation, not that he minded. Taehyun has tests after tests until the Doctor came to conclusion he had Zenker Diverticulam.

“It’s when a pouch of tissue forms where the pharynx meets the oesophagus, it weakens the muscles in your throat making it harder to swallow, which is why Taehyun here choked” the doctor explained “to fix it he’ll have to have surgery, pretty quickly too. He seems to have already lost a lot of weight.”

“When can he have surgery?” Jin asked. “Well we’d actually like to prep him for surgery now if he’s ready.” All 4 pairs of eyes focused on Taehyun for an answer. “Y-yeah that’s fine I guess.” As soon as the words left Taehyun’s lips his hyungs were ushered out the room and he was being dressed in a hospital gown. 

As expected the surgery went well and soon enough Taehyun was able to eat again. The poor kid could hardly catch a break with Jin and Soobin forcing food down his throat. Being honest he was just glad it was over with now.

—————————————-

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please leave some requests for Soobin, I don’t care how extreme, I’ll do them😂. Also leave requests for other characters if you have them and I’ll try get around to them.


	6. Soobin endoscopy (soobinxbtsxtxt)

TW: there is mentions of anorexia and bulimia in this. I myself a person with bulimia have no issue reading or writing about it but you might and I don’t want this to affect you badly. So if you think it will please don’t read and remember you’re body is beautiful as it is (I know easier said then done) 💜  
——————————————-

“Hey guys, we are back today with TXT!” the interviewer announced enthusiastically, gesturing to the boys. “Hi guys, we are... Tomorrow x Together” Soobin started, the rest of the boys joining in for the latter. “So today we are going to be playing, what’s in mouth challenge.” The 5 boys clapped in response. It was their second time in America and they were a bit bewildered by all the attention they were getting.

First up was Beomgyu, Huening Kai tried to hide his laughter as he fed his hyung an onion. Immediately Beomgyu’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Bleugh, oni-on” Beomgyu said wavering slightly over the English pronunciation. The boy’s all squealed in delight at Beomgyu’s reaction. “Ok who’s next?” The interviewer asked. “Soobin! He’ll be good at this he loves food” Taehyun laughed as he blindfolded Soobin. “Yeah, I heard he eats a lot” the interviewer smiled fakely, dragging out the last word.

Soobin couldn’t help but be offended by her tone, but before he could continue thinking about it something hard was being shoved in his mouth. “Eat up, Soobinie” Yeonjun giggled as he rubbed Soobin’s cheeks. Before he even had a chance to chew the interviewer was demanding an answer; “Well what is is?”

After chewing the food vigorously, Soobin still had no clue what it was. “Um, a biscuit?” he guessed aimlessly. “No” the interviewer chuckled “it’s a protein bar! You eat then when you exercise.” “I don’t like exercise” Soobin smiles shyly as the rest of the boys laughed. “Wait a minute, so you eat the most and exercise the least?! I could tell” the interviewer said judgingly. Soobin tried his best to shrug off the rude remark but it put his damper on his entire mood. It got to the point where he couldn’t wait for the interview to be over.

After what felt like forever the interviewer finally finished off the interview “Thank you guys for coming! I think we all had a lot of fun!” The members all nodded profusely, well apart from the leader. Soobin had always been a bit more sensitive then the other boys and he often overthought everything, down to the finer details. Had the interviewer even telling him he needs to lose weight? 

Soobin knew he wasn’t the lightest, but that was because of his height. Wasn’t it? Soobin reluctantly pulled his phone already sensing he would regret it later. BTS always told them not to delve too deep into hate pages because the stuff they had seen and experienced had been pretty hurtful. Soobin felt bad going against what his hyungs said but he was just too curious. 

‘Soobin is so greedy, no wonder his face looks so chubby’

‘Soobin is so big, he takes up all the space and I can’t see the rest of the members’

‘Soobin really needs to lose some weight’

‘This whole “I hate dieting” act is ridiculous, Soobin knows he’s greedy and he’s just trying to make excuses.’

The hateful comments practically knocked the air out of Soobin as he sat there in shock. He had expected one or two people to hate on him, not hundreds. He couldn’t help but notice that there were no weight comments about any of the other boys. ‘Have I been fat this entire time and I haven’t noticed’ Soobin thought, tears stinging his eyes. “I’m just going to head to the bathroom real quick” Soobin announced before running out of the room.

As soon as he reached the bathroom he flung the door open. There in the mirror was his fat ugly reflection. Suddenly Soobin began to notice all the issues with his body. He started to see the way his cheeks bulged and how wide his arms looked. He pulled his shirt up and once again he saw fat. It covered his entire body, there was not one part of him that was even slightly skinny. It has to be said that this was all in Soobin’s mind. Any other person would see a perfectly fit boy with a healthy body.

Soobin was starting to feel very overwhelmed. What could he do to lose weight. In a panic Soobin turned to the only thing he knew he could rely on, the internet. He quickly typed in ‘How to lose weight and fast’. At first all that came up was dieting tips and exercise but as he scrolled down Soobin came across much more extreme ways. In desperation Soobin did something that he would never have even imagined before. 

He lifted the toilet seat, kneeling down in front and swiftly jabbed his fingers to the back of his throat. Immediately he started gagging from the unfamiliar feeling and before he knew it he was bringing up mouthfuls of undigested food. Soobin wasn’t used to the feeling at all, the vomit came out so forcefully that it shot out his nose making it difficult to breathe. The part of his throat where he jabbed was already starting to hurt and his oesophagus felt all raw. There was no way in hell Soobin would be able to do it again. 

As a singer he knew poking at his throat would definitely damage his voice. Then not only would he be fat and ugly, he would also be untalented. Soobin decided then and there that he just wouldn’t eat. “It’ll only last for few days, only up until I lose some weight” Soobin sighed to himself unsurely. A week had past and Soobin has stayed true to his word. Got the whole week the only thing that touched his lips was an occasional sip of water. 

It wasn’t easy to hide from the other members but Soobin would just use excuses like ‘ I ate earlier’ or ‘I’ll have something in a bit. He knew once he was back to Korea with his seniors that’d be even harder to hide so he had to make sure he reached his goal before that. Soobin even started working out to speed up the process. No it wasn’t ideal exercising when you haven’t eaten in days but Soobin couldn’t care less. 

Time past so fast and still Soobin wasn’t reaching his goal. He was still stockier than the rest of the boys and stood out like a fat thumb, so he said. What Soobin couldn’t see was that he was loosing weight, and fast. Finally the day where they were to return home came. One quick flight and they were home before they knew it. Soobin knee as soon as they returned to the company building there would be a welcome home party for them. There was no way him not eating would go unnoticed so he started to mentally prep himself to throw up again.

Just as expected, when they reached the bighit building they were greeted by their seniors and all the staff with a big celebration. “We missed seeing our babies in the studios everyday” Jimin cooled pulling Taehyun into a tight hug.

(A/N yes I’m milking the shit out of the fact Jimin calls them babies because how could I not?)

“It was strange, not hearing Kai’s squeals for a whole month!” Jin teased giggling as the Maknae turned red. TXT stood in a line waiting to receive hugs from each of their hyungs. Soobin reluctantly joined the end of the line, still anxious about having to throw up later. Jin went first giving big motherly hugs to each boy, but once he reached Soobin he stopped in his tracks.

When hugging the leader, Jin could feel his rib cage poking through his back. His skin was no longer soft to the touch, instead it was tightly stretched over his extremely prominent bones. With a quick gesture he signalled for Namjoon to come over to him. “Did you feel how skinny Soobin has gotten!?” Jin whispered trying to keep his tone as low as possible. “You noticed as well? I thought I was imagining it.” Namjoon replied, worry lacing his voice. 

It was silently agreed among the two to make sure Soobin are well. All 12 members were led into the studio where they would share a meal. The staff had set up a long table with benches all the way down it for them to sit on. “Come sit next to me Binie” Jin practically demanded as he linked arms with Soobin. Namjoon had filled the rest of BTS in on Jin’s plan so Jungkook, who was also quite worried for the boy, slotted himself in on the other side of Soobin. Everyone else just plopped themselves down randomly. 

Everyone was starving so they eagerly grabbed at the dishes of food. Jungkook couldn’t help but notice that Soobin was very reluctant to take a bite. Knowing that the younger wouldn’t reject him, he held out a bite of bulgogi for the boy to eat “Open up kid.” Soobin opened his mouth immediately and Jungkook shoved the food in before the younger could refuse. Between Jin and Jungkook shoving food in him and Yeonjun insisting he try this, that and the other, Soobin had plenty to eat. 

He couldn’t help but enjoy how nice it felt to be full again. Looking down at his narrow waist Soobin finally realised how much weight he had lost. His t-shirt hung off of him and after a close inspection he realised it wasn’t even his own shirt, it was Beomgyu’s. That’s when it hit him; if the lightest members clothes were too big for him then he had lost weight. And not just a little weight, too much weight. Soobin couldn’t help but feel frustrated with himself. 

He had always promised himself he would stay the same no matter how much his environment changed. How could he let a few haters rule his life like that. He couldn’t believe that he’d let a person hiding behind a screen dictate whether his body was ok or not. Soobin finally listened to his body cues, he was hungry. So he ate, he let himself be fed with no objections, eating every bite of food that was shoved his face by his two hyungs.

After a while Soobin was becoming uncomfortably stuffed yet Jin and Jungkook were still trying to feed him. He tried to take a few mouthfuls but he eventually had to give in. Even after the huge meal Soobin hadn’t bloated up at all. ‘Another effect of me practically starving myself’ Soobin thought to himself. It was decided that TXT would spend the night at BTS’s dorm since they all wanted to watch some movies together. 

Within minutes the boys had packed up and were shoved into a company van. During the car ride Soobin’s stomach started to cramp uncontrollably. He couldn’t help but curl up into a ball, desperate to ease the pain. Yeonjun, who was sitting next to him noticed this and pulled Soobin’s head onto his shoulder. “Get some rest.” Soobin nodded shakily in response even though he wasn’t tired at all, his raging stomach was keeping him from even thinking about sleep let alone doing it.

The car ride was short since the dorms were fairly near the company building. Once they arrived they were led into the sitting room where they collapsed onto the couch. Soobin’s head was shoved forcefully off the couch as Taehyung made room for himself beside him. Once Taehyung was sitting comfortably Soobin snuggled into his side. It was no secret that Soobin liked to cuddle and everyone was already used to his clingy nature so Taehyung just pulled him closer. 

“Can we watch Iron Man?” Taehyun asked, almost immediately Jungkook seconded his request high giving his junior. “Iron man pew pew” Jin shouted rather enthusiastically jostling around a very disgruntled Beomgyu who had previously been lying across his lap. “That’s a good choice for everyone” Yoongi said as he slotted the disc in the DVD player. Soobin tried his best to ignore the nauseating feeling that was growing in his stomach, instead focusing on the intro to the movie.

The leader of TXT cringed as his stomach contracted and relaxed repeatedly. There was no way he could lay here with his stomach feeling like this. “Are you ok Soobin? You look kind of pale” J-Hope asked. As soon as the words left J-Hope’s lips Soobin felt 11 pairs of eyes focus on him. “You don’t look so good Hyung.” Huening Kai added sounding quite concerned. “I don’t feel so good” Soobin moaned as he tried to stifle a gag “I think I’m gonna puke.”

Taehyung quickly pulled the boy to his feet before leading him to the bathroom followed by Jin. When they reached the bathroom the sickly boy fell to his knees in front of the toilet as gags wrung through his body. Each gag became more and more productive and by the end of it Soobin’s stomach was completely empty. All vomiting used up the last of his energy so he was now slumped over the toilet seat half unconscious. A crowd was starting to form outside the door since all 11 boys were worried about him. 

“Let’s get you to bed” Jungkook said pulling the boy onto his back “Wtf your so light Soobin! Have you not been eating or something.” Soobin was now torn between telling the truth or lying. He couldn’t just simply say he had eaten because the boys would press further, that’s when it came to him “I have, it’s just every time I eat I throw up.” 

“Wait is that why the bathroom smelt of vomit after that one interview?” Beomgyu asked. Soobin flushed in embarrassment remembering the horrible experience. “Uh yeah”. “Why didn’t you tell us?!” Yeonjun asked trying to hide his anger. Soobin shrugged weakly as Jungkook laid him down on the couch again. Jin immediately started prodding at Soobin’s stomach “does that hurt?” Soobin shook his head “it’s like cramps and nausea.” “Awh Soobin got his first period!” Taehyun snorted, Soobin couldn’t help but chuckle at the joke.

“I’m going to go make an appointment for you at the hospital for tomorrow” Jimin sighed as he picked up his phone. “Yeah” Namjoon agreed “I think we should book an endoscopy.” “An endo-what?” Soobin asked in fear. Soobin could tell that the boys were dreading to tell him what it was. “Well you see..” Yoongi started “it’s where they stick a camera down your throat to look at your stomach.” 

“Hell no, I’ll have to politely decline” Soobin shrieked sending TXT into fits of laughter. “Soobin this is serious!” Jin protested “you could have something seriously wrong with you!” Soobin bowed his head in defeat “ok”. With that said Jimin called the clinic and an appointment was made. Soobin couldn’t help but feel guilty lying to his friends but it was better than them knowing the truth. 

“Soobinie, do you want some people to stay with you during the procedure?” Jimin asked stroking his hair as he did. Soobin nodded shyly. It was decided that Yeonjun, Jimin and Jin would accompany him since they were the best at comforting people in situations like these. “Try not to think about it too much hyung” Taehyun said as he tried to lull Soobin to sleep “it’ll be over before you know it.” Soobin finally gave into his exhaustion and fell into a light pain filled sleep.

Soobin woke up the next morning almost strangled by Huening Kai’s tight hold. “You were thrashing in your sleep hyungie, I was worried you’d hurt yourself.” Soobin couldn’t help but smile at the youngest cute explanation. Thankfully Soobin couldn’t eat because of his procedure so that eliminated Jin shoving food down his throat, that’d definitely make a reappearance. The sick boy just watched as the rest of the boys ate, waiting patiently for Jin hyung to call him to leave.

But when the moment that he had been waiting for came things changed. Instead of being calm Soobin basically flipped out. He practically threw a tantrum, tears streaming down as his face as he begged not to go. He didn’t even notice that he had been carried to the car through his tears. “Shh it’s ok honey” Jimin soothed as he sat down next to Soobin in the back. Yeonjun also climbed into the back on the other side of Soobin. “Be brave!” J-Hope called out as the car left the driveway. 

Through sobs Soobin managed to ask Jin every question under the sun. “How long will it last”, “Will I be asleep”, “will you hold my hand.” By the end of all the questions Soobin finally somewhat understood what was going to happen. “It’ll only be about 30 minutes, it’s pretty short. You’ll be awake during the procedure because you have to help by swallowing the camera. Don’t worry it sounds scarier than it is. The doctor might give you some muscle relaxant if you’re a bit jumpy. And yes Soobin, we’ll hold your hands. We won’t leave you for a minute.”Yeonjun and Jimin nodded in agreement trying their best to reassure him.

Once they reached the clinic, Jin carried Soobin inside on his back. They signed in and sat with the few other patients in the waiting room. They had come pretty early so it wasn’t really that busy yet. “Aren’t you lucky to have such good big brothers!” an old lady commented with a broad smile on seeing how Soobin’s hyungs were comforting him. “Yes I really am” Soobin gleamed in response sending Jimin into a cooing mess. They were only waiting for 5 minutes when a nurse called for Soobin to join her. Soobin with the help of Yeonjun walked towards the procedure room. With help from his hyung Soobin clambered onto the examination bed. 

“Hello, you must be Soobin” a female doctor greeted with a smile “so I’ve been told that you’ve been having issues with your stomach.” Soobin nodded along. “So you’re here for an endoscopy is that right?” “Yes” Jin said smiling at Soobin reassuringly. “Well let’s get you into a hospital gown and we can start the examination. Soobin shuffled towards the bathroom connected to the room, where there he stripped down and pulled on the hospital gown. Yeonjun could hardly contain his laughter at the opening in the back. 

“I know my ass is lovely Yeonjun but can you stop staring?!” Soobin smirked as his hyung turned red. The doctor couldn’t contain her laughter at the bickering boys. The doctor dragged three chairs over for Jimin, Yeonjun and Jin before gesturing for Soobin to lie on the table. “I’m just going to examine your stomach first of all” she said as she pressed down on Soobin’s abdomen. Soobin groaned in pain as another cramp pulsed through his stomach. 

“Your stomach feels a bit bloated” the doctor commented finishing up on the examination. “Ok Soobin, I’m gonna have you sit up for a second, Seokjin-ah told me your a bit squeamish so I’m going to give you a muscle relaxant. It’s just a quick pinch but if you’re scared maybe one of your hyungs could hold you’re hand” the doctor suggested. Soobin didn’t want to seem like a baby but he couldn’t help grasp onto Jimin’s hand. Soobin held his arm out for the doctor squeezing his eyes closed as the injection went in. It wasn’t that it hurt that badly, it was just the idea of the needle in his skin that scared Soobin. “All done”. 

“We’re just going to wait for the relaxant to kick in and then we’ll get started, but first I’m going to buy a plastic guard in your mouth so that it’ll stay open.” Soobin reluctantly laid down on his back, allowing the guard to be placed in his mouth and secured around his head. Any embarrassment he had originally had of all of this happening in front of his hyungs was long gone. Now he was just thankful for there presence. Soobin started to feel the drugs start to kick in as his muscles untensed. With the help of Jin, Soobin rolled on his side now with his back to the three boys. 

Jimin immediately began carding his hands through Soobin’s hair and Jin and Yeonjun started a ridiculous conversation about neck ties to distract him. “Now Soobin, this might feel a bit uncomfortable but I’m going to put this camera down your throat” the doctor explained holding up the camera for him to see. It was connected to a long stiff wire that the doctor was going to feed down his throat. “When I tell you to, swallow.” The doctor started feeding the wire into his mouth and immediately the inside of Soobin’s mouth appeared on a display. “No cavities yay!” Jin jokes as he rubbed Soobin’s back affectionately. “Soobin I’m going to need you to swallow right about now.”

Soobin obeyed, cringing as the endoscope moved down into his oesophagus. It wasn’t painful but the sensation definitely wasn’t nice. Soobin had to admit it was actually pretty cool seeing your insides in a screen. Once the doctor reached his stomach, she carefully started to examine the images on the display. “I’m not seeing any tumours, which is obviously good. However the digestive system seems to be weakened, that explains why he couldn’t keep food down” the doctor murmured completely absorbed by her work.

“I don’t really know how it happened since you say he’s been eating constantly. Luckily it doesn’t matter that much how it happened, all we can do from here is fix it. What youse are going to want to do is wean him back into foods. Get him used to food bit by bit, no large meals just snacks. You can eventually wean him back into a normal diet.” The doctor finished as she pulled out the camera carefully. She then removed the mouth guard replacing it with an oxygen mask. “Now we can wait for the relaxant to wear off then I can write you a prescription for the pain.”

The doctor left the room leaving Soobin, Jin, Jimin and Yeonjun alone. “We’re so proud of you, you know?” Jin smiled “after this we can get you some shaved ice for your sore throat.” Yeonjun and Soobin’s eyes lit up, both had a shared love for shaved ice. “No but seriously Soobinie, you were so brave especially since you were scared and you did it anyway.” Yeonjun exclaimed pecking the top of Soobin’s head gently. “Thanks” Soobin slurred through the mask “I felt better having you guys here. The 4 boys continued their mindless conversations for a further five minutes until the doctor interrupted.

“Do you think I could talk to Soobin alone for a minute?” “Sure” Jin replied pulling Yeonjun and Jimin our of the room with him. “Soobin you are over 18, so I can say this to you without telling them since I’m assuming it’s private. What happened to you is an effect of starving yourself and obviously you got better because you decided to eat but please don’t do that to yourself. You have a perfectly healthy body promise me you won’t ruin it?” 

“I promise I won’t” Soobin sighed, shamefully hanging his head. “Ok thank you” she smiled handing him a slip for his prescription “I assume your friends are waiting for you outside so I’ll say goodbye.” Soobin couldn’t help but return the smile “thank you for everything!” He then rejoined his hyungs in the waiting room and they were off back home, not forgetting to stop for shaved ice on the way.

——————————————-

This is probs a mess and I’m really sorry but I wrote this through babysitting two 7 year olds and an 11 year old. I’m not looking for sympathy in any way but my family has been going through a lot since my auntie has terminal cancer. It’s basically the end of the road for her in fact she could die any day now. I’ve been babysitting my twin cousins and it’s a lot of work on top of the fact I have to deal with the fact they are going to lose their mam. So I’m really sorry this was late. I’ve kind of been writing these as a distraction and guess what it kinda works. So keep the requests coming I’ll try get them done. 

Oh I just realised this is over 4000 words long. No wonder it took forever to finish I thought I was just slow 😂


	7. Yeonjun collapse (yeonjunxbtsxtxt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun overworks himself and the boys are there to help.

When Bang Shiyuk originally suggested doing a family concert not one of the boys could have ever expected it to go the way it did. But here Yeonjun was almost collapsed in utter agony. Sweat ran down his face as tight lungs begged for air. ‘How did this happen?’ you might ask. Well we have to go back to where it all started, and that was the bighit meeting. 

“Any ideas on what we should do this year as team Bighit?” Bang Shiyuk has asked. Since the family shoot had gone so well last year he was keen to do something for 2020 aswell. Many ideas were thrown into the mix until they found something they all agreed on. That being a family concert. “Right we need a rap performance firstly, who will we put in that?” Bang Shiyuk asked. “Me, Yoongi, J-Hope and Yeonjun?” Namjoon suggested with a shrug. 

“Yes that’s good and why don’t we have Soobin and Jin do a rap together aswell, everyone loved the idea last year.” Soobin and Jin both squealed with excitement. “We won’t disappoint, I’ve already sorted the first part; I only look forward and run, without having time to look around” Jin said bursting into a passionate rap halfway through. Everyone burst out laughing, Soobin especially who looked as if he would pass out from lack of air.

“Ok now how about some dance units?” Yeonjun, J-Hope, Jimin, and Beomgyu and Yoongi were in the first unit. Soobin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Huening Kai and Taehyun were in the second unit. And finally Namjoon, Jin and Lee Hyun we’re in a third unit. “You can all choreograph your own teams dances.” Bang Shiyuk started “now some vocal units.” “Lets get Yeonjun, Jungkook, Taehyun and Lee Hyun in one, Taehyung, Soobin, Jimin, Beomgyu and Kai in an another.”

“What about us” Yoongi smiled gesturing at BTS’s rapline. “Sure, why not” Bang Shiyuk sighed remembering Yoongis reindition of awake. It was also decided that TXT would cover Run and BTS would cover Run Away. The groups would also all do a few regular performances. It was a lot of work but the boys never shy away from a challenge. Almost immediately practice started for the end of year family concert, keep in mind it was only June. There was a lot of work and preparation to be done and the boys were definitely going to commit. Everyone worked tirelessly alongside preparing for comebacks. 

There were a lot of injuries and illnesses along the way from the excessive working. First Jimin sprained his ankle, then Jin got a fever and finally Beomgyu ended up passing out after a long training session. But they knew all their hard work would pay off and they’d be able to put on an amazing show. Weeks flew by and it was finally the night before the concert. 

“I’m so nervacited for the concert tomorrow!” Beomgyu squealed as jumped across a very startled Namjoon’s lap. “Nervacited?” Taehyung questioned. All of TXT nodded in response. All of the members of bighit were gathered at BTS’s dorms as it was the biggest. They were planning on having a meal together along with a movie night before their early dress rehearsal in the morning. “What do you guys want to eat?” Soobin asked with wide eyes “our treat.” Immediately their seniors began to object. “It’s our job to feed our dongsaengs” Lee Hyun smiles as he patted Kai’s head fondly.

“But you guys have bought us food after every practice for the last year” Yeonjun said in pout “Let us treat our hyungs.” Finally the elders gave in to the kids pouting faces. “Fine” Jin sighed “let’s get pizza for a change maybe?” Everyone jumped at the idea so it was decided. Soobin called the pizza company looking very confident with himself as he ordered 10 large pizzas. “Our babies are all grown up” Jimin fake cried, causing all of TXT to roll their eyes. “We were never babies” Taehyun smirked crossing his arms. The boy quickly regretted his words when he was swiftly pulled onto Jungkook’s lap, and rocked back and forth. Everyone else could barely breathe through their laughter and even Taehyun who was red from embarrassment let out a small chuckle. 

“Let’s do some karaoke, while we wait for the food” Lee Hyun said turning on the TV. After about 30 minutes of comedic singing a delivery boy knocked on the door leaving in the food and drinks. “Yah” Yeonjun sayed enthusiastically, grabbing a slice of pizza. The boys managed to finish the pizzas and decided it’s be best to go to bed and get some sleep before the big day tomorrow. It was agreed Lee Hyun would take the guest room and TXT would sleep on the lounge.

Jin made sure the juniors were all comfortable covering them in blankets. He gave each boy a rub on the head before turning off the lights and heading to his and Yoongi’ a shared room. “Psssst, Yeonjun hyung.” “Yeah Soobin what’s up?” Yeonjun whispered back. “I’m really nervous for tomorrow... what if I mess up in front of everybody.” “Soobin trust me, you’ll do amazingly you always do. I promise you!” 

“Thanks hyungie” Soobin smiled coyly as he closed his eyes. It was no secret Yeonjun had a hard time sleeping when he was excited but everyone thought with all the hard practices Yeonjun would have to pass out from exhaustion. Key word here; thought. Yeonjun couldn’t even come close to drifting off, his body was awake as ever. By the time everyone else was asleep Yeonjun was left still staring at the ceiling squirming and groaning at his body’s reaction. Hours passed and Yeonjun decided to seek help. He didn’t want to disturb any of his hyungs but he needed to. 

With one exasperated groan Yeonjun heaven himself off the couch, reluctantly trailing to Taehyungs room. The elder was the easiest to wake up and truth be told Yeonjun felt most comfortable with him. Once he reached the door he carefully pushed it open revealing a passed out Jungkook and Taehyung bundles in blankets. Yeonjun was entirely considering turning back but he was desperate for help.

“Hyungie” Yeonjun moaning trying to hold back tears. He had started to shake Taehyung gently. Within seconds the elders eyes fluttered open in confusion trying his best to distinguish whether this was a dream or not. “What’s wrong Yeonjun” Taehyung said warmly, sitting up quickly on seeing the youngest distressed face. “I can’t sleep no matter how hard I try” Yeonjun wept, tears dripping down his face. “Oh baby shhhhh, it’s ok, hyung can help” Taehyung reassured pulling the younger into his arms. All the sobs had managed to wake up a very disgruntled Jungkook, who luckily was just as willing to help as his hyung. 

Taehyung was no idiot, they all knew Yeonjun had extreme trouble sleeping on any night. So instead of just trying to put the boy to sleep he thought up a few more extreme ideas. Which at 12 pm were probably not the best but he didn’t care. Taehyung quickly told Jungkook to run a hot bath before carrying Yeonjun to the kitchen to find some sleeping pills. There wasn’t any sleeping pills but they did have phenergan, which Tae knew had the same effects in a heavy dose. He spooned 5 spoonfuls into Yeonjun’s mouth before putting the bottle back.

(A/N this is how I sleep on exciting nights since I have real trouble sleeping when I’m excited. I do it like before cheer competitions)

“The baths ready!” On hearing Jungkooks voice, Taehyung swiftly picked up Yeonjun and made his way to the large bathroom. Jungkook has filled the bath with essential oils to help Yeonjun calm down. None of the boys were that shy of eachother anymore. So Taehyung and Jungkook stripped Yeonjun down to his boxers before lifting him into the bath. No it wasn’t that Yeonjun was completely incapable of doing these things himself, he had just worked himself into a state that left him helpless. Thankfully all the experiments combined left him an unconscious mess. Taehyung had dried him up and pulled him into one of his hoodies before placing the sleeping boy between Jungkook and himself. 

It was about 6am when they awoke, all 3 were finally refreshed. Yeonjun was bearing an adorable smile, thanking both his hyungs profusely for their help. It was going to be a good day. Or so they thought. All 13 members were carted off to the stadium in a large bus. As soon as they reached it they were rushed in to a studio were they were made rehearse over and over. The boys were sweaty messes when they finally finished rehearsing. “Let’s go get some food?” Jin suggested rubbing the sweat from his brow. Everyone nodded in agreement before trailing towards the canteen. Everyone grabbed themselves a platter of food before rejoining at a booth. 

“So is everyone ok about tonight?” Yoongi asked as he started to eat his rice. “I’m so so so nervous” Soobin said holding his stomach “I have butterflies.” Jimin could barely hold on his coos as he pulled the younger into his arms “you’ll do great.” “Yeonjun did you sleep ok last night?” Jin asked looking up at the boy with wide eyes “I forgot to give you the sleeping pills I bought got you, sorry.” “No it’s ok hyung, I couldn’t sleep at first but then Taehyung and Jungkook helped me out so I got like 3 hours of sleep” Yeonjun replied, giggling as Jungkook and Taehyung looked up smugly. “That’s still nowhere near enough sleep” Lee Hyun mumbled watching as everyone else nodded in agreement “take it easy.” 

“I’m not even tired though!” Yeonjun chuckled in response. “That’d be the adrenaline, it’ll hit you soon” J-Hope murmured, followed by agreement from the rest of the group. Yeonjun was feeling a bit embarrassed after being singled out so he just quietly returned to eating trying his best to ignore the looks of concern from his hyungs. Once they finished their meal it was time for the sound check. Despite being told to take it easy, Yeonjun went all out, putting all his energy into each move he performed. He wouldn’t admit it but the exhaustion was starting to hit him. His breathing was becoming laboured and his form was getting sloppier. Even his voice was starting to waver. 

Luckily no one noticed, all to busy focused on their own performances. By the time the sound check was finished Yeonjun felt weaker than ever. He only had to make it through the show, how hard could it be. Short answer; very. “Ok Yeonjun! Time for hair and makeup!” the makeup artist called gesturing at a chair. Yeonjun lazily fell into the chair and was immediately crowded by makeup artists and stage hands. Thankfully one of the managers was fanning him so at least he was getting a bit cooler than his previously uncomfortable sweaty state. But before he could even enjoy the coolness makeup was plastered onto his face leaving him sticky and hot. 

As soon as the makeup was done his hair was styled. The hairdresser however you used hot hair from a loud hair dryer to style it. So now Yeonjun was hot and headachy. “Ok you’re all done” a noons said patting his shoulder gently to wake him up a bit. “Come here Yeonjun!” Yoongi called from the nearby couch. “Beomgyu and I were talking and we know you’re not feeling great. Just be careful tonight” the elder sighed handing him a bottle of cool water. Yeonjun wanted to object and say he was fine but that would be a blatant lie “Ok hyung”. 

Waiting for the concert to start was by far the worst part. Yeonjun wanted nothing more than to be at home being coddled by Jimin and Jin but he had to put on a brave face. The heat of backstage and the noise of staff preparing was making Yeonjun nauseous. Luckily he had found a quiet corner to relax in where he would t be bothered. He must have drifted off because before he knew it he was being jostled around in a very eager Huening Kai’s arms. “Hyungie, the concerts starting in 5 minutes” the Maknae squealed, making Yeonjun cringe from the pain the loud noise caused his head. The map had done him more bad than good being honest. He had a bit more energy but the nausea and headache had gotten worse.

But Yeonjun staying true to the fourth gen it boy standers decided to suck it up. He quickly pulled on his first costume before running to the stage entrance with the rest of the members of bighit. Jungkook I’m seeing the boys state immediately wrapped an arm around him walking the poorly boy out to the stage. This sent all the fans into shrieks and coos. They all loved seeing the boys act brotherly to eachother especially when TXT were involved. “Hello everyone” Namjoon called waving to the crowd “thanks for joining us for the bighit family concert, we have such an exciting show planned and we hope you enjoy.” With that said everyone got in position for the introduction performance. It was a song all the boys had written together over the year. It was safe to say when Taehyun and Jungkook finished the song in harmony there was not a dry tear in the audience. 

“We hope you enjoyed the song, we all wrote it ourselves” Soobin smiled flushing red as his hyungs doted on him. Yeonjun had pretty much zoned out but he somehow registered that he had to get changed for the next song. It was now time for the rap sub unit performance. Yeonjun joined the rapline backstage, ignoring Namjoons concerned looks at him. He quickly pulled on the thick jacket, sighing as the warm material started to suffocate him. Trying his best to hold back a heave Yeonjun ran onto the stage, he was so out of it he didn’t even notice J-Hope supporting him. Once they reached the stage the backing track to cypher began playing. 

Yoongi had helped him write his own voice and before he had been super eager to show it off, but now he was too out of it to care. His only goal was to make it to the end without covering the stage with his stomachs content. Ignoring the pain his head Yeonjun have the performance his all, dancing in the back to his hyungs rapping. When it was finally his go the rapline started hyping him up and the audience started screaming even louder. Despite the pain in his head Yeonjun perked up. The encouragement from his elders was giving him a burst of adrenaline.

Once he finished his verse the stadium erupted in applause and screams of excitement. It was such a surreal feeling. That feeling lasted for about 10 seconds before a bout of dizziness took over him. He didn’t even have a chance to bow before he was rushed off stage by the rapline. Now that it was a bit quieter Yeonjun could finally hear himself. His breathing was laboured and raspy, his lips almost blue from a lack of oxygen. His legs had practically gone limp and he was now being supported by Yoongi and J-Hope. Yeonjun couldn’t see himself but he knew it wasn’t a pretty sight since his brothers were so concerned. 

“He’s going to collapse” Yeonjun heard Namjoons voice call out to some staff. Yeonjun knee his hyung was right because his vision was starting to blur and his hearing had gone cloudy. Before he knew it his legs entirely gave way and he felt himself being guided towards the floor. “Tell Jin and Soobin to get ready to go on, tell them to do some stalling aswell! We need as much time as we can get!” Yoongi shouted before tending to Yeonjun. Staff had already crowded the boy, each jumping into action either fanning him or placing hot clothes on his sweaty limbs. 

Soon enough all the rest of the members had joined apart from Soobin and Jin who were busy performing. “Oh my god, is hyung ok!?” Taehyun sobbed dropping to his knees beside the unconscious boy. “He’s passed out from overworking” Jungkook commented sweeping Yeonjun’s hair off his sweltering forehead. “Take his shirt off” Jimin said gesturing to Taehyung knowing that he was closest to Yeonjun out of all of BTS.

Reluctantly Taehyung sat Yeonjun up against him and gently pulled the shirt over his head revealing his heaving chest. “Step back for a minute boys” a noona said placing on oxygen mask over Yeonjun’s mouth before resuming to fan him. “Who’s up next?” Beomgyu said in a panic. “It’s meant to be Yeonjun, J-Hope, Jimin, Yoongi and you” Namjoon replied with a frown. “We’ll have to go on without him” Yoongi sighed. “He won’t like that at all” Kai murmured stroking Yeonjun’s arm gently. It was not secret to the boys that Yeonjun was stubborn, they knew full well the boy would be super disappointed in himself if he didn’t perform. But at this stage they didn’t really see any other option.

It didn’t really help that Jin and Soobin’s rap was blaring through the corridor. Just before the 4 boys were about to leave to get ready to go Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered open. “Wha-what happ-“ he started before being gently pushed back to the ground by a concerned Taehyun. “You collapsed hyung” Beomgyu said turning back to Yeonjun. “We have to perform without you” Yoongi said gently, carding through Yeonjun’s damp hair. “No please, I’ll be ok just give me a minute!” Yeonjun protested tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. The Maknae line looked at their seniors pleadingly, begging them to find a solution. “Maybe we could rejig the line up and do the other two dance units first. Then at least Yeonjun has like 15 minutes to recover slightly?” Jimin suggested which was met by desperate nodding on Yeonjun’s part. “Ok” Namjoon sighed “but you have to take it easy and only if medic says it’s ok.” With that said Yeonjun steered his puppy eyes towards the nearby medic. “I don’t like this idea, but if I say no I’ll never hear the end of it. I say he’ll just about be ok to do it, but it’ll be hard on him.” The medic sighed “if I say yes he has to take the next few days easy, if not this can have long term issues.”

“I will” Yeonjun grinned broadly. Once Jin and Soobin we’re back Yeonjun was once again swarmed with coddles. The members switched in and out between performances taking turns to hold Yeonjun. Time passed quickly and before they knew it it was time for Yeonjun’s dance unit to take the stage. Despite the fact he hadn’t even been conscious twenty minutes ago Yeonjun put on a show. He put so much energy into each move that no one would have guessed his body was barely functioning. Once the choreography cane to an end the horrible feeling of nausea hit Yeonjun again. This time however he managed to stay on stage to bow. When he got off the stage he gratefully took a bin from a waiting Jungkooks hand before painting it with his insides. An oxygen mask was replaced over his mouth and he laid back waiting for his next performance.

This happened for every song and performance that night. His members could barely hold back their admiration at the boys determines and passion. The show finally came to an end and Yeonjun was pulled into a tight warm hug. He couldn’t hold back now and he started sobbing into Soobins shoulder sending the audience into fits of “awhs”. “I don’t think you guys would know but Yeonjun isn’t well today.” Jin started with a proud smile “despite it all he wanted to treat you guys and put in a show to remember, we’re so proud of you buddy!” All the boys nodded in agreement joining in on Yeonjun and Soobins hug. 

A beside the scene video was released a few months later showing what had happened backstage. It was safe to say army’s and moas alike were stunned with how well Yeonjun performed despite the challenge. Everyone including bts and txt had new found respect for him. There was no chance anyone would underestimate the power of Choi Yeonjun again.

———————————

My auntie passed away last Monday so it’s been really tough on us all trying to fix everything. I’ve been babysitting my cousins everyday so please don’t get frustrated if I don’t update as often. It was their 8th bday today so I spent the day entertaining their friends at a party.   
Hope you all enjoyed make sure to leave requests for Beomgyu and also if you see an idea you like comment on it so I know the most popular request.


	8. Beomgyu hit by a car (beomgyuxbtsxtxt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu gets in a devastating accident and the boys are heartbroken...

“Come on Beomgyu stop mucking around!” Soobin chuckled as he pulled Beomgyu along with him down the boulevard. The five boys were finally on a break day, in between locations at their American tour so they all decided to spend the day shopping and touring around LA. “Can we go eat? I’m starving” Yeonjun moaned as he dragged his feet behind him. “Yeah me too!” Taehyun joined in on the complaining “let  
get pizza.” 

“Ok fine” Soobin sighed reluctantly resulting in the rest of the members cheering in delight. It wasn’t long before they came across an Italian restaurant and sat down inside waiting to be served. “I’m gonna get a capriosca” Huening Kai said stuttering over the Italian pronunciation. “Me too” Yeonjun agreed high-fiving the maknae. “Let me handle the order Beomgyu said with a smirk as the waitress approached him “vorrei ordinare cinque pizza di capriosca, per piacere.” The waitress just looked back in confusion. “I don’t speak Italian, sorry” she chuckled in a strong American accent. Beomgyu flushed red as the rest of the members burst out in laughter finding the entire situation.

(A/N yes I wrote that in to show off my Italian skills, I’m not learning it in school for nothing may aswell use it hahahah.)

Yeonjun quickly recovers from his laughter and ordered the pizza in English instead. The waitress patted Beomgyus shoulder fondly finding the boys actions adorable. “I didn’t know you spoke Italian hyung” Huening Kai giggled in surprise. “I don’t” Beomgyu replied “I just looked it up before we came here”. Again this sent the boys into hysterics. The boys finally calmed down after a few seconds realising the glares they were getting from the rest of the patrons trying to dine. With that Yeonjun mumbled a quick sorry before returning to conversation with the rest of the members.

“I’m excited to see BTS again” Kai said remembering that they were meeting with their sunbaenims in a few days. “Me too, I wanna see attend their concert!” Taehyun said enthusiastically knowing how entertaining a show their elders always put on. It had been a year since their last tour in America, where they had attended their concert. “Amare, or in other words enjoy” the waitress said, winking at Beomgyu sending the hyper boy into a blushing mess. “She was nice” Soobin commented as he took a bite of his pizza, the rest nodding in agreement each too occupied by their delicious meal to give a vocal answer. 

“Jin hyung just texted me asking if we want to go to the cinema tomorrow” Soobin yelped making everyone in the restaurant look up at the outburst. Once again Yeonjun had to gesture a sorry before joining in on Soobin’s excitement. “Why don’t we call them to finalise the plans” Taehyun suggested, but really that was just an excuse to talk to his hyungs. Soobin reluctantly dialled the number not wanting to disturb his hyungs but also wanting to hear their voices. The phone ring twice before Jin’s familiar voice wrung through the phone “soobin-ah?” 

“Yes hyung, we just wanted to discuss the time for tomorrow. You’re on speaker phone by the way.”

“Ok I’ll put the babies on speaker too” Jin said obviously talking to one of the other members with him “ok you’re on speaker now we all wanna say hi.”

“Well we were just wondering what time we should meet up at tomorrow and what movie we are seeing!” Beomgyu half screamed through the phone.

“Aish Beomgyu-ah, i’ll go deaf one day because of you” Yoongi murmured through the phone “how about we meet up at 3, we can go see that horror movie Taehyun-ah has been raving about.”

This was met by enthusiasm from Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Taehyun, and upset moans from Soobin and Huening Kai. “Don’t worry hyungie is here if you get scared” Jungkook reassured knowing that they were dreading the scary movie. This left Soobin and Huening Kai with a small smile both enjoying the sudden attention. “Ok well we can’t wait to see you tomorrow hyungs, bye!” Yeonjun chuckled ending the call after the latter said bye aswell. “Right let’s get the bill and head back to the hotel, I’m tired” Taehyun announced while calling for the bill. The bill was there within minutes and the boys quickly paid before heading towards the exit. “I’ll call a taxi” Beomgyu said pulling out his phone. As soon as the boys set foot an the pavement, they could feel a sense of uneasiness from the strangers surrounding them. It wasn’t long before they realized why. A car could be seen from down the road swerving on and off the pavement heading towards them. 

Soobin tried his best to grab at Beomgyu and pull him to safety but the younger was completely preoccupied by his phone. Just as Soobin caught hold of Beomgyu the car swerved into the pavement. Beomgyu was hit and pulled over the bonnet followed by Soobin. The driver showed no sign of stopping turning back into the road visibly chuckling as Beomgyu flopped off the car and crumpled into a helpless pile beside a shocked Soobin.

Soobins pov.

It took me so long to comprehend what had just happened, I was so shocked and upset by what had happened that I couldn’t even register the pain I was in. It didn’t even occur to me that I’d stopped breathing until Taehyun pounded at my chest in tears begging me to take a breath. That’s when I finally broke out of my trance and the pain hit me. I could hear Kai screaming from behind me, obviously absorbed by Beomgyu who I could feel balled behind me. “He’s dead, HES DEAD” Kai relented letting out guy wrenching sobs. What was he talking about, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be. People our age don’t just die.

Despite Taehyun’s protest I jumped to feet wanting to see for myself. My head pounded as I got to my feet but I had to know what was going on. There was Beomgyu lying still, abnormally pale. The only colour on him came from the crimson blood pouring out his mouth. Kai was right. Beomgyu wasn’t breathing or moving. He was clinically dead, but that didn’t mean I was going to give up. Ignoring the ringing in my ears I fell to my knees beside the boy wincing as my knee came in contact with the concrete harshly. I remembered a few months ago when Namjoon taught me cpr. At the time it was really awkward having Namjoon mime blowing in my mouth but I was so glad for it now. 

Locking my elbows, I placed my interlocked hands in the middle of Beomgyus chest. Pushing down hard and fast. I could faintly make out gasps from around me but my hearing finally wrung out and all I could hear was a constant ringing. I kept pushing harder and harder despite the awful cracks Beomgyus ribs made as I broke them in my panicked resuscitation. Finally Beomgyu’s sternum gave way and he’s chest was easier to manipulate. I rubbed away the blood from Beomgyu’s lips covering them with my quivering pair. I deeply blew cringing as the blood gurgled from the back of his throat. I pulled away quickly after two breaths the metallic taste still on my lips.

Luckily Yeonjun managed to catch on amidst the disaster that surrounded him. Using his sleeve he rubbed away the blood pouring out of Beomgyu’s mouth, leaving bright red streaks across the dying boys face. I must have been going for about 5 minutes when I was pushed away by a paramedic attaching pads to Beomgyu’s now bare chest. “Shocking” she called before pressing a button “clear!” As the pressed the button Beomgyu was lifted from the ground roughly. “We’ve got a pulse” she shouted although to me it sounded like whispers. What did she say he had a pulse, Beomgyu was alive, he had pulse. “He’s in critical condition” another paramedic called “let’s load him in, he needs treatment asap, the out come isn’t looking great.”

That mere sentence took the breath out of me. It was almost worse having hope because it meant if something went wrong I’d have to feel the pain times two, knowing that it could have gone right. I was already blaming myself when I felt someone tap my shoulder briefly. “Hey buddy can you hear me!” A young man was shouting at me “we need to check you out!” That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

3rd person pov

Yeonjun watched in horror as Beomgyu was loaded into an ambulance, a long tube shoved down his throat. The eldest aimlessly grabbed at Taehyun and Huening Kai trying to give the two youngest some form of comfort. The two were shaking from shock and truth be told so was Yeonjun. The three boys were finally now able to take in their surroundings. There were many more casualties scattered along the pavement. Down the road Yeonjun could faintly make out the car which was now overturned. He was enraged at the fact another human could do something like this. Ignoring his dongsaengs pleads for him to stay, Yeonjun set off in a sprinting towards the car. “What the fuck is wrong with you” Yeonjun screamed as he saw the driver being pulled onto a stretcher. The driver merely smirked in response. 

Yeonjun could no longer hold back throwing himself at the man, punching and hitting him violently. “That’s quite enough sir!” A policewoman shouted pulling a screaming Yeonjun away from the now scared driver. “He killed my brother!” Yeonjun screamed in response letting go of any hope that Beomgyu would be ok. “I know, I know.” The policewoman comforted pulling the shaking boy towards the ground “he deserves everything coming his way.” Yeonjun stayed in a sobbing pile on the ground for about five minutes till he was reluctantly led back to his members by a paramedic. “Soobin are you ok” he had yelped, seeing a paramedic tending to him. “Mm fine hyung” Soobin slurred leaning his head back against Taehyun. “We think he has a severe concussion and multiple breaks” a paramedic sighed looking up at the eldest member. 

“Let’s get you all to hospital” another paramedic interjected gesturing to an ambulance “you have all been through a big shock.” It was now that Yeonjun could finally take in his members around him. Soobin was definitely worse off, blood dripping from his ears. The youngest two were untouched but the breathing was laboured and both looked close to passing out. “Is there anyone we can call?” “Wha-what?” “Is there anyone like an older family member that could come to meet you at the hospital” the paramedic repeated holding out his phone to Yeonjun. “Uh yeah” Yeonjun said raking his brain “there is someone”. 

Yeonjun held his breath as he dialled in the familiar number and waited for it to ring. The phone wrung three times before a familiar voice hit his ears “Hey yeonjunie what’s up?”. Yeonjun couldn’t even make a sound, his mouth hung open as he murmured helplessly. “Yeonjun are you there, is something wrong?” Luckily it was Namjoon who Yeonjun had dialled so when the paramedic took over the call, Namjoon understood what was going on. “We’ll be right there” Namjoons voice was now strained holding back tears. Once again Soobin had passed out and Yeonjun finally realised how serious the leaders injuries were. 

If this is what Soobin was like then how would Beomgyu be. The ambulance land felt like it lasted forever but the vehicle finally came to a stop and the members were ushered inside into the reception. “Let’s get you into an examination room” a nurse smiled at Soobin pulling the boy into a wheelchair. “Hyung!” Soobin called, his hearing was still not great so the words slurred. “I’m coming Binnie, it’s ok” Yeonjun reassured grabbing onto Soobin’s extended hand. “Will you guys be ok, by yourselves?” Yeonjun asked looking back at the two maknaes. They both nodded in response signalling for Yeonjun to leave and tend to their leader. 

As soon as the two eldest left the room, the maknaes burst into tears hugging each other tightly. “W-what if Beomgyu hyung dies?!” Kai asked through spluttered sobs. “Shhh don’t say that, Gyu is so strong he’ll pull through” taehyun reassured dropping the honourifics. Huening Kai merely nodded before snuggling into his hyung’s chest. Endless people can in and out of the waiting room when finally 7 familiar faces burst through the door. It was was like they were immediately overwhelmed with emotion, both boys bursting into tears. Their seniors didn’t look much better. All their eyes were red from crying and they all still looked on the verge of tears. “Aish boys phew thank god you two are ok” Jin sniffled pulling Taehyun towards his chest. J-Hope did the same with Kai, letting the younger lean against him despite the height difference. 

“Where’s Yeonjun and Soobin?” Yoongi asked already aware of Beomgyu’s critical condition. “Soobin has to be examined and he asked hyung to go with him” Kai said through sobs. “Is Soobin ok?” Jimin asked. “He got pulled over the car as well trying to grab Beomgyu, his ears were bleeding a bit and I think he’s broken a few bones” Taehyun choked out. “Yeah we saw” Jungkook murmured “There’s um a video.” The two youngest look up in confusion. “The man in the car had dash cam footage that he live-streamed, it’s all over the internet” Taehyung cried. “So it’s all over the internet?” Kai asked sourly, his seniors all nodding in response. 

In a weird way the fact that their hyungs has seen what had happened provided them with comfort. Everyone had seen it and everyone understood what had happened, they didn’t have to speculate. “Have they told you anything?” Namjoon asked but both boys shook their head miserably “we don’t know a thing.” Taehyun and Huening Kai we’re passed by back and forth between their hyungs each providing comfort in their own unique way. It had only been about half an hour when Yeonjun rejoined them, his face flushed from crying. He was greeted by a tight warm hug from Jin. “Soobin passed out again, he has a really bad concussion and he’s eardrums burst” Yeonjun stayed blankly “his kneecap is shattered and his hip is dislocated. I don’t know anything about Gyu though.” 

“Don’t worry it’ll be ok” Hoseok said sombrely, not even convincing himself. “Soobin is going to be wheelchair bound for 8 weeks the doctor supposes, he didn’t even get hit that bad” Yeonjun continued as a stray tear rolled down his face. Jimin pulled the younger boy into his arms, burying his own face in his thick blonde hair. The two were inconsolable. “I’m going to go ask and see if theirs any updates” Yoongi sighed pulling himself to his feet slowly. Minutes later he returned silently, sitting back into his seat with a huff. “Gyu is in surgery, something about a brain bleed... they asked if I was his dad” yoongi said stifling a laugh. Despite the situation all the members still manage to let out a chuckle. “I told them that Jin was” Yoongi said, now hysterically laughing. “Aish Yoongi-ah, now they think I’m old” Jin scolded trying to hold in his laughter. “You are hyung” Kai said cheekily, finally lightening the mood.

“Family for Soobin Choi” a nurse called smiling kindly as the boys approached her “Soobins worked himself up into a bit of a state and we’ve given him a muscle relaxant to calm him, but we think it’d best if he had one of his brothers with him. He said something about older brothers being here so I assume that’s you guys.” Everyone nodded in response. “Maybe I should go” Jin suggested feeling as that he should take that responsibility as the oldest. It was no secret that Jin and Soobin were close so everyone agreed. Yeonjun would have gone too but his hyungs all protested saying he’d already done enough. Jonah followed the nurse up the stairs and down a long white corridor towards a frosted glass door. “Just in here” she said “If you need me press the call button by the bed.” 

After taking a deep breath Jin walked in confidently. He knew he’d have to be an anchor for Soobin and he would be no use if he acted emotional. There was Soobin propped up with tears running down his cheeks. There was thick white bandage wrapped around his head covering his ears. “Beomgyu-u” he sobbed looking at me hopefully. “Shhhh honey it’s ok” Jin says while hesitantly climbing into the bed next to Soobin, careful of the casts around his lower half. “Jin hyung is here now.” “Jin h-hyung is here” Soobin repeats incoherently. 

“That’s right Binnie, good boy” Jin smiled kissing his forehead gently. Jin has to try his best to hold in tears on hearing the disgruntled sounds the younger made as he was drifting off to sleep. The boy had been calling out for “his Gyu” for the entirety of his sleep which thankfully was about 7 hours, so at least Soobin got a break from the pain. Jin and the rest of the members did not, each to concerned about Beomgyu to sleep. The nurse had only given vague updates and the last she had done was move the boys to Soobin’s private room. all they gathered from her information was that Beomgyu had a transitive brain injury. But they all knew that it didn’t end there, they weren’t that gullible.

Taehyung and Jungkook had brought blankets from the dorms and had made themselves busy strong up temporary beds for the remaining members of TXT. Finally the juniors were all asleep and they could properly discuss the situation. “I never said earlier... but the nurse told me to prepare for the worst” Yoongi murmured, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. “He’s too young to die” Jimin said matter of factly “there’s no way the boys can possibly handle god forbid Beomgyu’s death.” The rest of the members merely nodded in reluctant agreement. Everything Jimin was saying was true. “Guess we aren’t going to the cinema tomorrow” Taehyung chuckled weakly the rest of the boys smiling sadly in response. Somehow in the midst of the depressing atmosphere everyone managed to sleep only waking up as a nurse came in with an update. 

“Beomgyu is out of surgery but we’ve decided to keep him in a medically induced coma to ensure the best possible recovery. We are just waiting for the swelling in his brain to go down and from there we can properly inspect the damage.” Everyone just nodded along not truly understanding the extremity of the woman’s words. “Can uh w-we visi-t him-m” Soobin said unnaturally, his lack of hearing still making him disoriented. “I’m afraid not, we can’t risk any infections” the nurse shrugged before leaving the boys alone to talk. “I want to see him” Soobin said stubbornly not really comprehending what the nurse had meant. “We know Binnie” Jungkook reassured sensing the possible tantrum that was about to occur. The concussion had made the boy a bit more sensitive and he was experiencing emotions like a little child. His doctor had recommended they just take it easy with him and to avoid working him up.

“Soobin be a good boy” Yeonjun encouraged rubbing Soobin’s plump cheek “we have to be quiet for the rest of the sick people.” The boy just looked back wide eyed in response “I’m gonna be a good boy.” The trauma of the attack had definitely had a big effect on the leaders demeanour but everyone had quickly adjusted knowing to praise the boy to keep him happy. 

Days passed and Soobin was finally returning to his more mature state, of course with that came the more mature reaction to Beomgyu’s situation. It mainly consisted of endless concerned questions and pleads to see the sick boy. Apart from the few updates they got from the nurses all the members were pretty much in the dark about Beomgyu. That was until about a week after the incident when’s nurse finally allowed them to visit the unconscious teen. Being honest Beomgyu looked dead no signs of life could be seen apart from the jagged line on the heart monitor. The boys now knew that beomgyu had a minor back injury aswell as a fractured foot but it was his brain that had take the brute of the hit. “We are going to take him out of the coma tomorrow” a nurse commented as she came in to change Beomgyu’s bandages. “We are hoping he’ll respond well.”

That was what everyone was hoping, just for Beomgyu to be ok. Time passed so slowly waiting for Beomgyu to be taken off the sedative that was keeping him out. The boys refused to leave his room though, each camped out in a corner waiting for the time to come. Eventually a nurse and doctor strolled in removing the tube from his IV and the bag from the stand replacing it with a morphine bag for the pain. “Now we wait” Namjoon thought aloud. Turns out it wasn’t long waiting because an hour later Beomgyu’s eyes shot open in shock. “OMG hyung you’re awake” Kai smiled through tears. But the youngest couldn’t help but notice something was off. Beomgyu wasn’t replying in fact he hadn’t moved a muscle. He was still blankly staring ahead. The doctors called it a vegetive state. 

Despite the lack of movement from Beomgyu the bots couldn’t help but be relieved he had woken up. To them it didn’t matter if Beomgyu needs extra help or attention. They were all more than willing to drop everything to tend to the boy. Luckily Beomgyu started to get better even regaining his ability to talk. Yes it was stuttering but that didn’t matter. Beomgyu still has his memory and he remembered everyone and still recognised the bonds between him and his brothers. With the help of therapy and physio Beomgyu began to develop further until he was back to normal. He still has set backs like seizures., which were debilitating at first. But with the help of medication they were completely eliminated, even so that didn’t stop his brothers from crowding him with concern and lots of love. He’d never admit it but he loved the attention. The man who caused all of this had been sentenced to life in prison a complete sadistic who had ended up causing the death of 5 people and life threatening injuries of 10. It was a horrible experience but both TXT and BTS grew stronger because of it.

———————————————————  
Hope you all enjoy, Taehyun next maybe leave some requests for him if you like I’ll go over them all and I’ll pick the most popular or one I can get the most out of.  
Thanks for reading xoxo


	9. Taehyun snapping hip syndrome (taehyunxbtsxtxt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun never wants to admit when he’s hurt but his hyungs always find out in the end.

“5,6,7,8” Yeonjun called before starting the new routine. Ever since their last comeback the boys had been put under immense pressure to get better and better. Which is almost impossible you are already flawless, but the boys still pushed themselves to get better and better. Whether it was improving flexibility or picking up new skills the boys were committed to it all. They were already out of breath, only 30 seconds into the dance. It didn’t help that they hadn’t yet done the hardest part. 

“Ok ready... go” Yeonjun called quietly, timing the move perfectly. In one swift movement Taehyun ran up the human set of stairs the boy’s had formed and flipped off. Taehyun cringed as his feet impacted against the ground in the heavy landing. It sent painful shockwaves up his legs each time but he never complained. From there they continued the fast dancing until finally the music came to a steady stop. The sudden silence signalled the boys could finally rest. Each member collapsed to ground enjoying the cold feeling of the wooden floors.

All of them were so tired that they just ended up passing out on the floor in a heap together. Hours had passed but the boys were completely out cold. They didn’t even wake when the senior group burst in expecting an empty studio for their practice. On seeing their juniors on the floor BTS stopped in their tracks. “Aish these kids!” Jin scolded “what did I tell them about overworking.” Jin was red in the face after his quiet rant which resulted in all of his band mates suppressing their loud giggles that could potentially wake the sleeping ‘babies’. 

“What are you going to do hyung?” Jungkook asked with a smirk, coyly reaching for his phone from his back pocket already ready to record the chaos that was about to ensue. He knew despite the fact Jin seemed mad that he could never scold his juniors. Just as he expected Jin gently picked up Huening Kai laying him on the couch off to the side of the room. The rest of BTS followed suit carrying a kid each to the couch. This was apart from Taehyung and Jungkook who stood off to the side filming, they knew they could use this against the juniors somewhere along the line.

Jimin couldn’t help but notice how light Taehyun felt in his arms and he made a mental note to consult him about it when the teenager awoke. Jimin was completely pulled from his silent thoughts when he placed Taehyun on the couch. The minute the boy hit the couch his hip cracked loudly. All of BTS froze each convinced it was the boy in their own hands. “Who was that?” Jin said through gritted teeth, trying to hide his concern. “Um Taehyun-ah” Jimin gulped.

“I think you should make an appointment with the chiropractor Jin-hyung” Yoongi chuckled “Yeonjun-si has been cracking like crazy.” “Same with Beomgyu” Namjoon agreed calming everyone’s nerves. They all concluded that the boys muscles must just be tense from the intense practices. With that the older members left the boys sleeping, starting their own practice. Amazingly the teens slept through the entirety of the practice, the loud music and counts didn’t stir them at all. “They must be really tired” Taehyung suggested, the 6 others nodding in agreement. After a long period of silence Yoongi finally spoke up. “Well we can’t just leave them here, we should bring them back to the dorms or something.”

“Ugh” Jungkook moaned “but that’s on the other side of town, can’t they just stay with ussss”. This had become a pretty regular occurrence, more often then not the juniors slept at BTS’s dorms. How could Jin refuse when his maknaes begged for movie nights with their little brothers every weekend. “Yeah let’s just bring them to ours” Jin huffed as he threw Soobin over his shoulder looking as if he was kidnapping the taller. Jungkook took a quick photo of the funny sight before picking up Taehyun. Once again the boys hip snapped loudly. Jungkook held back a retch as everyone in the room turned towards him.

“What will I do with these boys” Jin said while rolling his eyes. Somehow despite the struggle they managed to lug their juniors into Namjoon’s car. The remaining 6 members got into their respective cars and each drove back to the dorms where they all reunited. “No problems?” Taehyung asked Namjoon when he finally pulled up, TXT still half asleep in the back. “Beomgyu kept talking in his sleep and Taehyun was groaning a bit but other than that it was peachy” Namjoon smiled as he opened the back doors to his car.

“Wake up bud.”

Taehyung has reached in the and was now poking Soobin’s soft cheeks. “Huh” the leader grunted, his eyes flickering open in a panic “What the fu- I mean what are we doing here.” As soon as the words left his mouth Soobin immediately regretted them knowing the lecture that was about to follow. “WELL YOU LIT-“

“As per usual you guys overworked yourself to the point you all passed out from exhaustion. Which is actually the third time this mont but who’s counting...” Yoongi splurted out in one breath interrupting a very annoyed Jin. “Well put yoongles” Jin said nodding his head in respect. “Sorry sunbaenims” Beomgyu pouted, having awoke from the ruckus. “You’re lucky we can’t stay mad at you guys” Jungkook chuckled before hauling a very dazed Yeonjun out of the car. 

“Yo Taehyun-ah, Kai-ah! We haven’t got all day” Hoseok called waking the two maknaes. “Um-I’m up” Taehyun groaned as he practically crawled from the car. He didn’t want to mention it but his entire right side was in agony. “You’re bones kept cracking the entire time I was carrying you” Jin commented as he helped him step out. “Huh.. you carried me?” “Yup you guys wanna see the video” Jungkook grinned evilly waving his phone in the youngest face. 

“You better delete that” Huening Kai said finally cracking open his eyes. “Make me” Jungkook giggles sticking his tongue out childishly. Immediately Kai sprang from the car chasing his hyung all the way inside into their dorm. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to wrestle you” Huening Kai panted causing the rest of the members to laugh at the idea. “Speaking of which, let’s get you guys a hot shower and then a good sleep” Hoseok said pulling a very sleepy Beomgyu towards his chest. “Yeah your muscles must be in bits” Taehyung added “we could feel how tense your muscles were and Taehyunie kept clicking and clacking.” 

The second youngest face went scarlet from embarrassment after the comment but went unnoticed by the rest. He had been having trouble with his hips and knees ever since the choreographer threw the flip into their routine. However he knew if he complained about it his hyungs would immediately demand it be taken out of the routine and that’s make him look weak. Instead he collapsed into the long sofa waiting for his turn in the shower. He was completely lost in his thoughts when Soobin nudged him. “It’s your go now, I’m finished” the older said shaking his wet hair like a dog. 

Taehyun gulped praying his hip stayed quiet for once but no such luck. This time it snapped incredibly loudly taking the breath out of Taehyun completely as he stood there in shock. The only other people in the room were Soobin and Jimin, both looked up immediately. “Are you ok Taehyunnie?” Jimin asked as he walked over to support the boy. “Yep I’m fine” Taehyun replied through gritted teeth. With that said Taehyun practically ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Yoongi and Hoseok were waiting outside the door holding towels for the younger boys. 

“Here you go Taehyun-ah” Hoseok smiled, handing him a towel “be as quick as possible.” Taehyun just nodded in response still speechless from the incident that had happened a minute prior. He closed the door and hesitantly pulled his clothes off, careful not to moan in pain. He knew full well his two hyungs were still outside the door and any sound of pain would send them running for Jin hyung. He couldn’t help but notice his right hip was slightly inflamed and sore to touch. But instead of seeking help Taehyun pulled himself together and ignored the pain stepping into the hot stent shower. It was kind of relieving having the hot water run over his sore joints. Easing the discomfort slightly. 

Taehyun finally started to relax as he massaged the lavender shampoo into his scalp, then scrubbing it out with the steady strep of hot water. He was about to reach for the conditioner when his hip completely locked in place. The sudden pain caught the boy by surprise and he couldn’t help but cry out as he flailed around reaching aimlessly for something to grab onto. He tried his best not to panic but the minute he lost his balance he grabbed at the shower curtain. Instead of regaining his balance the sudden movement sent taehyun flying backwards, smacking his head against the tiles before he did. 

Now in a semi conscious state Taehyun could hear someone calling for him. However he was too out of it to respond, instead he just groaned hoping that’d satisfy the voice. “Taehyun-ah we are coming in” Yoongi shouted before slowly pushing the door open. Hoseok followed him in reluctantly, closing the door behind him. Immediately they could see Taehyun lying down in the shower, the curtain revealing his head and torso but nothing else. Without hesitation Yoongi pulled back the curtain and pulled a very wet Taehyun into his arms before laying him on a towel he had laid out. Hoseok quickly threw a towel over his bottom half knowing we’ll that Taehyun wouldn’t want his privacy invaded like this. 

“Go get Yeonjun and Jin-hyung” Yoongi said breathlessly as he tapped Taehyun’s pale cheeks lightly. Hoseok ran into the lounge to find Jin massaging Soobin’s back and Taehyung massaging Yeonjun’s neck. “Ah Junnie, it’s really tight” Taehyung apologised as his pokes and prods made Yeonjun hiss in pain. “Um Yeonjun-ah, Jin hyung could you guys come here for a minute?” “I’m kinda busy here” Jin chuckled in response as he pressed down on Soobin’s lower back. But despite his answer Jin got up, he reassured Soobin he’d be back before following after Yeonjun and Hoseok. “Em well you see Taehyun was having his shower, and uh he took a fall” Hoseok explained calmly already preparing to plug his ears. “HE DID WHAT?!”

Jin ran towards the bathroom, throwing open the door so powerfully that it was a miracle it stayed on the hinges. Taehyun was now propped up against Yoongi. He was pretty woozy but at least he had regained consciousness. “I’m fine hyungs I just took a bad fall” Taehyun choked out through sobs. “Get him dressed and then hospital” Jin said bluntly as he inspected the boys head. “Noooo” Taehyun cried out “please I really don’t need to go to the hospital I’m fine.” Everyone looked at Jin waiting for the oldest response. Jin just stared blankly at Taehyun before turning to Yeonjun “go get Taehyun an outfit.” 

This time Taehyun had had enough, he pulled on the clothes he’d previously been wearing before storming out of the room, pushing past a very confused Jin. He had to think carefully. Who would get him out of this. ‘Ah Jimin-hyung’ Taehyun thought you himself with a smirk before heading to find his hyung. It wasn’t long before he bumped into Jimin, quite literally actually. “Jimin hyung! Just who I was looking for!” Jimin raised an eyebrow at Taehyun’s strange behaviour “do you think you could bring me back to my dorm, I left my eh medication there.” Taehyun had been taking sleeping meds for the past few months as had the other boys on and off but everyone knew how much he needed them. Surely Jimin would bring him to ‘get’ them, in reality Taehyun planned on locking himself in away from his overbearing hyungs and dongsaeng. 

Unfortunately Jimin has already heard about Jins plan to cart Taehyun to the hospital. However despite the knowledge Jimin went along with Taehyun’s plan. “Sure let’s go” Jimin replied with a smile grabbing gl the youngest hand before he changed his mind. As Taehyun got in the car Jimin sent a discreet text to the BTS group chat, telling them to meet him at the hospital. Jimin hated lying to Taehyun but it was for his own good. He kept up casual conversation with the boy hoping that he wouldn’t notice that they were driving the complete opposite way from the dorm. Luckily Taehyun’s concussion rendered him completely clueless so he didn’t even think about until they pulled up to the hospital.

“Wait this isn’t the dorms” Taehyun slurred, his understanding slowly starting to fade. “I know honey” Jimin cooed as he pulled the delusional teen into his arms “let’s go inside? You must be getting cold.” Jimin was right Taehyun was freezing, his hair was still sipping wet which didn’t help at all. Before he knew it Taehyun was sitting in a waiting room, curled up in Jimin’s lap. “Try not to sleep bub, you have a really bad concussion.” Taehyun just nodded, too dazed to form a proper sentence. He was so out of it he didn’t even realise the rest of his members and sunbaenims entering the room.

It was almost an hour later when a nurse finally called out for “Kang Taehyun.” For a change Soobin, Huening Kai and Jimin came with him. Jimin laid him on the examination table before waiting for the doctors diagnosis. “There’s a lot of inflammation at the hip” the doctor commented as he prodded at a very annoyed Taehyun “has it been cracking or moving in or out of place?” “Well it’s definitely been cracking” Jin scoffed. “It feels like it keeps snapping, like in and out” Taehyun numbered dizzily as he closed his eyes. The doctor seemed quite happy with the boys response. “Ok well I can pretty much conclude he has snapping hip syndrome. It’s where the joint becomes really inflamed causing it to snap.” 

“Does he need surgery?” Soobin asked trying to conceal his concern. “No no nothing like that” the doctor laughed “he just needs to rest it and take some anti inflammatories.” Taehyun groaned realising that his hyungs were going to be minding him for at least a week. He was going to have to put of with there doting and cuddles, but secretly he knew he loved the attention.  
——————————————————————

Thanks for reading!!! Leave some requests for Huening Kai and after that I might start doing some OT12 sickfics or maybe some BTS ones so make sure to leave some requests for them aswell. Also Taehyun and Jimin’s friendship is adorable.


	10. Huening Kai broken leg (hueningkaixbts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to combine a few of the requests I got but its a bit messy sorry hahahah

“Aish, Kai-ah just eat one bit” Soobin moaned as he tried to shove a mouthful of food into the maknaes closed lips. “It’s really isn’t that great” Yeonjun said thickly as he looked down at the plate of food in front of him. “I know,” Soobin sighed “but Namjoon-hyung tried really hard to make it and if he comes back and it’s all still here he’ll be upset.” Unbeknownst to the 5 members, their sunbaenims were outside of the practice room trying their best not to laugh. Namjoon was struggling the most considering it was his idea to give the inedible food he had made in a run episode to the juniors. 

Soobin looked around already regretting what he was about to do. He quickly shovelled as much of the nasty food into is mouth as humanly possible before swallowing loudly. Immediately he regretted the decision, already feeling nauseous. It wasn’t long before gags followed, sending Soobin sprinting out of the room towards the bathroom. He was in such a rush he didn’t even question why his sunbaenims were stood snickering outside the door. On seeing the younger’s state, BTS couldn’t help regret the whole thing.

They hesitantly walked into the practice room to apologise to the other members. “Oh hi hyungs, the food was so delicious!” Beomgyu said through a fake smile. “Mmmm so good” Huening Kai added enthusiastically. “Yeah about that... I know it was shitty, we gave it to youse as a joke” Namjoon said hanging his head guiltily. The rest of BTS followed. It wasn’t until they heard bouts of laughter that they looked up. “It’s funny because we didn’t eat any” Huening Kai gasped through giggles. 

Before anything else could be said Soobin reappeared from the bathroom, bearing a look of disgust. He immediately straightened up when he saw his seniors. “Ah hello, the food was delicious hyungs!” Soobin smiled trying his best to hold back a gag. “It’s ok Binnie, you can stop with the appeasing. We all know it was rubbish” Jungkook said as he pulled the confused boy into a hug. “So you’re telling me I’m after making myself sick eating you’re crusty food just BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD!” Soobin choked out before joining in on the laughter. “You’re too nice sometimes” Jimin said pinching the younger’s cheek.

Everyone had almost calmed down, that was until Yeonjun had to open his cheeky mouth “so who’s cleaning Soobinies vomit.” “Not it” everyone screamed rhythmically. “Let’s leave it for Lee Hyun” Kai said trying his best to suppress another laugh. This resulted in another fit of laughter. “Ok from now on we know not to eat your food Namjoon hyung” Beomgyu said with a timid nod. “I thought you guys would have known that having been fans from so long” Taehyung smiled cockily as he flicked his hair dramatically. “Anyway” Hoseok interrupted “when’s your guys next concert? We’re finally on a break so we might be able to come support you guys.”

“We’re performing next week in the Olympic stadium, oh please come hyungs” Huening Kai begged opening his eyes wide. “Awh of course we will!” Jimin cooed “but guys you really should rest, you’ve been at this dance for hours now.” On command all of TXT dropped their heads low. Despite the hours of practice they never felt as if they’d done enough. It was one of the downsides of having such successful seniors. They had to prove they earned their fans instead of just getting hand me downs from BTS. Being honest it was clear to see TXTs only flaw was how much they doubted theme selves. “Come on, Jungkook and I were planning on getting lamb skewars, we’ll get you guys some proper food and then we’ll drop you home” Yoongi drawled lazily as he swung his car keys around his finger carelessly.

Jungkook nodded his head profusely before grabbing the boys bags. “Ok let’s go I guess” Yeonjun laughed waving goodbye to the rest of his hyungs before chasing after Jungkook. By the time the 5 tired boys reached the car Jungkook and Yoongi were already in the front rearing to go. Feeling the exhaustion the teens collectively collapsed back into the leather seats. “Seatbelts!” Yoongi called looking back over his shoulders sending the tired boys into groans. Jungkook had to help Beomgyu out his seatbelt on since the muscle pain was so bad. “I don’t know what we’ll do with these kids” Jungkook sighed as he leaned back into his seat. Yoongi just stared back “you practically still are the kid.” Even though they were tired the boys in back still managed to chuckle feebly.

The motion of the car immediately woke the dozy boys and they were a bit more aware of their surroundings. “Hyungs you can finally see the dance live on stage after seeing it in the studio so much” Soobin smiles brightly shaking a disgruntled Jungkooks shoulder from behind. “That always scares the shot out of me” Yoongi murmured “I’m always worried Yeonjun will fall.” Jungkook nodded in agreement remembering the mishaps the younger’s had had when practicing the puma choreography. Yeonjun quickly changed the subject not enjoying his hyungs concerns “I’m so hungryyyyy.”

“Well we are almost there” Beomgyu said pointing out the sign for the restaurant. Within minutes the car was parked. “We’ll be back in a minute with the food” yoongi assured as he slammed the car door after him. As soon as the two eldest had left TXT finally resumed with their sleep. By the time Jungkook and Yoongi we’re back the juniors were out cold. “Let’s just get them home and into bed” Jungkook grunted through a mouthful of food, his hyung nodding in agreement. Once they reached the apartment Jungkook pulled Huening Kai on his back and carried Beomgyu in his arms. Yoongi took Taehyun dropping the 3 youngest in their dorm, returning for the hyung line. Jungkook tucked each boy into bed as Yoongi wrote a quick note for them when they woke up. They left the leftover food in the fridge and left, eager to rejoin the members at home.

Huening Kai’s pov

It must have been about 6am when I woke up with a start. Recently I’d been having awful nightmares resulting in me crawling into one of my members beds. I could feel the moisture surrounding me in my bed. For when awful second I thought I’d wet myself. How would I have explained that to my hyungs. Thankfully it was just sweat which is almost equally as gross but way better and easier to clean than piss. Seeing as I woke up early I decided to make the most of the day. I’d shower and then head to the studio to practice some dance. The team practices were just getting way to stressful so it’d be nice to have some alone time. I quickly scribbled a note, pulled on my shoes and then I was on my way. I briskly put my mask on as I jogged down the stairs careful not to fall. 

The walk to the studio was short and in the morning the street wasn’t to busy so I wasn’t too worried about being recognised. I must have only seen about 3 cars before I reached the studio. I practically fell up the stairs when I ran to the practice room. As soon as I got in I threw my jacket to the floor and turned on the music. The music immediately filled the room and just like that my body reacted to the sound completing the choreography effortlessly. ‘I must have just been tired yesterday’ I though to myself as I started the next choreography. I completely lost track of time and before I knew it 2 hours had passed. I knew the rest of my members wouldn’t be here for practice for at least another 3 hours, so I had to find some way to distract myself.

Suddenly I remembered the new paint that Soobin had bought. I could film a vlive with it maybe. The paint was easy enough to find, so I grabbed that along with some paper and made my way towards the lounge. I never could have anticipated what I saw next. There sitting on the familiar blue sofa was BTS. I was greeted by 7 confused stares. Then Jimin saw the paints in my hand and starting cooing, squealing “how cute!” I didn’t really know whether to just turn around and leg it or start a conversation. Now that i had stopped panicking I noticed the phone recording them. 

3rd person pov 

Jin finally broke his fixated stare from Kai briefly reading the comments. “Who are we looking at?” Jin read out. “Big hits maknae” Jungkook replied through a giggle. Huening Kai bowed his head in apology turning to leave. “No don’t go, come join” Taehyung said patting his lap. Huening Kai could feel his face turn red as he hesitantly shuffled towards his hyung, reluctantly leaning back into his lap. The older quickly responded wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “Hi” Huening Kai blushed as he waved to the camera immediately burying his face in Taehyung chest. It was safe to say the people on the live were freaking out. They knew TxT and BTS had gotten pretty close but they didn’t know they were this comfortable with eachother. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys, I just wanted to come here and paint for MOA” Huening Kai smiled, gesturing at the paint set. “Well you can still paint, and I’ll join you if I don’t mind” Yoongi shrugged “we can continue talking about our comeback while we do.” The rest of the members nodded in agreement. Kai handed out the papers and scattered the different paint pots and brushes across the table for everyone to use. “I’m guessing these are the paints Soobin was raving about to me” Namjoon chuckled “we’ll have to make sure to get him some new ones.”

What are you painting Huening-ah?” Hoseok said looking up at the youngest. “Hmm maybe all of us” Huening Kai replied as he pouted his lips deep in thought. Jungkook mimed an Awh to the camera. To his horror comments like “ew get that brat off” and many worse flooded the chat. Thankfully Huening Kai was completely absorbed by his art, he didn’t even realise there were hateful comments about him. However the rest of BTS has seen, as discreetly as possible Jin deleted the comments, hoping the youngest wouldn’t notice his strange behaviour. Despite his efforts more comments flooded the chat, each getting more vile and nasty each time even going as far as to tell the boy to kill himself. Yoongi has had enough and with one quick tap he turned off the chat. The rest of the members finally relaxed enjoying their time painting with their hoobae. 

Each boy was working away at their painting, each choosing completely different things. “Aish, I’m done” Huening Kai squealed holding up his adorable painting of his sunbaenims “army what do you think.” At this moment BTS knew they fUcKeD uP. “Hmm that’s strange, there’s no comments” Huening Kai huffed as he leaned into the screen. “It must be glitching Kai-ah” Jungkook choked out trying his best to hide his panic. “Don’t worry hyung I can fix it! The chat is turned off you see” Huening said triumphantly as he turned the chat back on. Huening skimmed through the comments occasionally calling out a compliment on his painting. The teen was overjoyed with the positive response, that was until the hate comments resumed “can Huening Kai just go away, he’s ruining everything with the fake baby act. He’s just trying to steal attention from the real maknaes.” 

Huening Kai completely stopped in his tracks, his face immediately drooped in sadness. “Aish Ning don’t mind them, they are just silly” Jin reassured trying his best to heave a very limp Huening back into his lap. Once again Jungkook turned off the chat, rubbing his dongsaengs hair gently before returning to his seat. The comment had put a damper on the once bright maknae and it was obvious he wanted the live to be over. “I think we are going to end it here” Namjoon said faking a smile “byeeeee.” As soon as the live ended Huening Kai burst into tears. Everyone sat there awkwardly wondering what to do. “Shushhhhh Kai-ah it’s ok” Jin comforted allowing the younger to nuzzle into his chest “they are just jealous that you and your members are our precious little brothers.”

Huening Kai couldn’t help but giggle at the nickname. “Yes, our little babies.” Jimin agreed ruffling the youngests hair. Finally after about 30 minutes of comforting Huening was back to his usual cheery self. It was perfect timing really because the rest of his members ended up bursting into the lounge just as he did an hour before. “Kai-ah, you ready for practice?” Yeonjun asked helping the boy to his feet. The boy nodded in response before waving his sunbaenims goodbye. They returned the gesture along with a few threats. “now I mean it if I catch you in the practice room past 5 I will be fuming” Jin threatened playfully. “Yes sir” Soobin replied cocking his head cutely. Practice went smoothly with no mistakes but by the end the boys were sick with the exhaustion. Once again they got a lift from BTS back to their dorms. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, well that was but one. Huening Kai couldn’t get the hateful comment from earlier out of his head.

He knew he shouldn’t but he opened his phone and started to watch the vlive. He held back tears as he saw his sunbaenims read comments he didn’t even know existed. He felt embarrassed that they had to turn the chat off to avoid hurting him. His sunbaenims probably saw him like the rest of the haters, a faker. Huening Kai was even starting to convince himself he was a faker. He had to get better from here. He vowed to himself that by the concert he’s stop with the baby act and be more matured for his sunbaenims. Despite all of the troubling thoughts Huening Kai still managed to get some sleep.

The days leading up to the concert were the same as always; practice, food, sleep and repeat nothing much else. Before they knew it it was the day of the big concert. The entire drive to the venue was awful for all of the boys. None of them could hide their nervousness. Each shaking in excitement and fear. “We have to impress our hyungs!” Taehyun said determinedly. “Yes we have to rock the stage” Beomgyu referenced looking up at Huening for a reaction. The youngest was about to burst out in laughter and cuddle into his hyung when he remembered his vow to be more mature. Instead he flashed a grin at Beomgyu before returning to his nervous fidgeting. Once they reached the arena they were rushed into hair and makeup. BTS popped their heads in briefly wishing them luck before leaving to go to their seats. 

“I have butterflies” Beomgyu sighed as he sauntered down the corridor followed by the rest of the members. No one replied all too absorbed in their own thoughts. They hesitantly walked on the stage smiling broadly as the stadium erupted in cheers. They could even see their hyungs in the skybox at the back cheering them along. All their nerves faded away as they got into their positions for drama. They forgot about any of their previous concerns and as usual put on an outstanding performance. The next song was puma which was definitely their most dangerous choreos since it involved a lift with the hyung line and the maknae. The choreography went smoothly and Huening Kai couldn’t help but smile as he bent over waiting for Yeonjun to jump in top of him.

(A/N that sounds so dirty, I’m very sorry hahah)

Just as Yeonjun climbed on top of Soobin and Kais back the youngests foot slid over a patch of spilt water. It had been probably thrown their by a fan. Huening Kai was everything in slow motion as he leg bent unnaturally as Yeonjun’s weight came down on him. He felt the bone snap before collapsing to the ground. Yeonjun fell forward landing on his side hard. Soobin managed to stay on his feet but he still managed to roll his ankle. The stadium erupted in gasps. Huening Kai could barely hear though as he screeched in agony pulling his leg to his chest. It was clear to see that the bone had snapped, his lower leg was gorily bent at a very unnatural position. Yeh bone peaking through the skin. 

It was the worst pain Huening Kai had ever experienced. He was so distracted by the awful pain he didn’t even feel them self being carried out the stage by Beomgyu and Taehyun. Soobin and Yeonjun trailed behind following the three younger’s to the dressing room. Even though they were in pain themselves their maknae was their main concern. “He’ll have to go to the hospital, it’s broken for sure” the manager said biting his nails nervously. 

Suddenly 7 men burst in the room running towards the youngest in concern. The minute Huening Kai hears his sunbaenims voices he forgot his manly act and proceeded to burst into tears pulling Hoseok in for a hug. “Are you two ok?” Jimin quizzed as he quickly examined Soobin and Yeonjun. “I’m fine” Soobin sighed “just a twisted ankle.” “I’ll go get some ice” Beomgyu said desperate to get away from the awful view of Kais leg. “What about you Yeonjun?” Taehyung asked. “I think I just winded myself” Yeonjun said through laboured breaths “it’s just a bit hard to breathe.” Yoongi helped him to his back tilting his head back, making it easier for the younger to breathe. 

It wasn’t even 5 minutes later when an ambulance came to bring Huening Kai to the hospital. There they confirmed he had broken his leg. At first it was disappointing but then the maknae realised he’d get a lot of love from his hyungs so he stopped complaining very quickly.

———————————————

This chapter is a mess but I’m thinking of doing one where all of TXT are sick and Bts help or even one where all 12 members get hurt so leave your requests. Thanks for reading!


	11. the boys who cried wolf (btsxtxt)

“Ok MOA, since it’s April fools day, we have decided to prank our sunbaenims!” Soobin whispered to the camera in excitement. Taehyun waved meagrely from the back. Bang PD thought it would be a good idea to release a bighit pranking video for fans and had enlisted the help of his youngest group. 

“Taehyun and I are going to prank Jin-Hyung and Yoongi-hyung first. We’ve invited them to eat with us, and during the meal I’m going to pretend to choke to see how they react.” Soobin continued trying his best to hide the fact he wasn’t that onboard with the cruel prank “this will be a good opportunity for us to show off our acting skills.” Taehyun nodded stiffly in the back. Just like the leader he wasn’t to keen on scaring his hyungs, but he felt worse for Soobin because he had to do the embarrassing task.

Silently the two boys laid out the food both trying to calm themselves in the process. “We’re actually going to do this?” Taehyun sighed looking up at a very pale Soobin. “I guess so” Soobin shrugged before sitting down on the couch. The two had practiced over and over, but still weren’t confident in the act they were about to perform. Instead of discussing the plan further they just sat there occasionally exchanging concerned glances. “They should be here any minute” Taehyun reassured to the camera as he looked down at his phone “Jin hyung just texted me th-AH.” Before Taehyun could even finish his sentence Jin and Yoongi burst in wearing Halloween masks screaming bloody murder. Soobin practically flew onto the floor in fear “AHHHHH”. 

The two younger’s immediately forgot about any sympathy they had for the olders, now determined to get them back. “You should have seen your faces” Jin cackled holding his phone to record “I’m sending this to everyone!” Even Yoongi looked smug as he high fived his hyung. “Let’s eat now” Soobin said through gritted teeth, still shaking from the scare. Jin and Yoongi we’re starting to look guilty, obviously regretting scaring the others. The two eldest sat down on either sides of the boys, Jin immediately wrapped his arms around Soobin pulling him to his chest. Reluctantly Yoongi wrapped an arm around Taehyun. 

Even Taehyun was shocked at the sudden bout of affection knowing that the rapper was quite reserved but he immediately melted into Yoongi’s hold. “We are recording our meal” Soobin mumbled gesturing to the camera “Bang PD said he wanted some content with both bands.” Jin and Yoongi nodded introducing themselves briefly. “Soobin and I have been gaming together a lot” Jin told the camera as he looked at the younger fondly “he’s really good.” “But Jin-hyung is better” Soobin interrupted. “Wah no way.”

Taehyun and Yoongi both rolled their eyes at the camera knowing that the two were about to go off on a compliment war. “You’re both good” Yoongi sighed “Now let’s eat.” Soobin swallowed thickly, starting to feel nervous once again. He was completely lost in his thoughts until Taehyun shoved some food in his face. Soobin opened his mouth reluctantly looking at Taehyun for reassurance. He could tell the younger was just as nervous as him. 

5 minutes had passed and Soobin still hadn’t worked up the courage to fake choking. Taehyun gripped his hand under the table encouraging him to go. ‘Here goes nothing’ Soobin thought as Jin fed him a piece of meat. Taking one deep breath Soobin began to act. He started by moving the food around his mouth waiting for the right time to panic. 

Putting any thoughts aside Soobin gripped at his throat with wide eyes. The only person who had noticed was Taehyun, who joined in on the acting. “Ah Soobin-hyung are you ok!” he shouted as he started to pat Soobin’s back gently not wanting to hurt him. Soobin just looked back at Taehyun in fear, groaning loudly to imitate the noises of choking. Anyone else would have believed that the 19 year old was genuinely choking. Taehyun’s screaming had finally caught the attention of his hyungs who both looked up at Soobin in concern. 

“Oh my fucking god” Jin panicked as he jumped to his feet pulling Soobin off the couch. The oldest immediately leaned Soobin forward over one arm as he hit down on his back hard with the other. “Take a drink Soobin!” Yoongi half screamed as he held a cup out to the boy. Soobin just shook his head feebly, but Yoongi insisted. With the help of Jin he poured water into Soobin’s mouth. Soobin just dribbled the water down his front, spluttering weakly. “Shit, shit, shit” Yoongi groaned placing the glass back on the table. 

“You have to do something” Taehyun screamed through fake tears. “Uh ok, um” Jin stuttered looking the others for help. Hesitantly Jin pulled Soobin towards his chest, wrapping his arms around his midsection. “It’s ok Binnie, it’s gonna be ok” Jin reassured before pulling his arms in roughly, lifting the tall boy off the ground. Soobin tried his best to keep up the act through the painful thrusts. He didn’t know whether to end it or to keep it up. He could see how distressed his hyungs were, each holding back tears. “Why won’t it come up” Jin cried out in panic watching as Soobin lolled his head “Yoongi call an ambulance!” 

The two youngest locked eyes in panic as the rapper pulled the phone from his pocket frantically. “It’s just a prank” Taehyun interrupted pulling the phone from a very confused Yoongi’s hands. Soobin struggled to escape Jins tight grip, completely regretting the prank after fully seeing his hyungs reactions. “Band PD told us to prank you guys for a Bighit April Fools day special” Soobin explained as Jin looked back blankly “w-what?”

Taehyun and Soobin stood there awkwardly as their hyungs tried to process what they had been told. Finally Jin spoke “I should be mad but I’m just so relieved you’re actually ok, I thought we were going to lose one of our dongsaengs.” Yoongi nodded in agreement pulling a very distressed Taehyun back into his arms. “You scared the shit out of us! Where did you guys learn to act like that!” Soobin and Taehyun smiled meekly. “Seriously, kbs if you are watching hire these guys” Jin chuckled to the camera. Soobin mumbles a quick goodbye to camera concluding the video before sauntering back to the sofa to cuddle Jin.

“I’m so sorry hyung, we told bang pd we didn’t think it was a good idea but did it anyway” Soobin said looking up at Jin with glassy eyes. “Shhh Binnie it’s ok, I’m just glad you are ok” the eldest replied pecking Soobin’s head. “My stomach is going to hurt for days” Soobin mourned holding his abdomen. “You know what, I’m not even going to apologise” Jin smirked “you should be grateful I care enough about you to save your life, I was mentally preparing to give you mouth to mouth.” Soobin turned bright red as Jins windshield wiper laugh filled the room. 

However contradictory to his words Jin pulled Soobin onto his lap, rubbing his belly gently. Taehyun has finally calmed down and was now cuddling a smiling Yoongi. “I think Beomgyu might be pranking Jimin and J-Hope soon” Taehyun smirked. “Hahaha I can’t wait to see that on video” Yoongi said. Taehyun pursed his lips knowing he still had to complete his prank, he was really only helping Soobin with this prank. He kept his mouth shut though and continued to snuggle the rapper.

Meanwhile down the corridor Beomgyu was having a private dance lesson with Jimin and J-Hope. “No Beomgyu-ah, how many times do I have to say” Jimin sighed trying his best to stay calm “you step left not right! That’s why you keep bumping into Yeonjun.” “Which was left again?” Beomgyu asked trying to hide a smirk as he made ‘L’s’ with both hands “ah I got it now.” Making sure that neither of his hyungs were watching as he waved to the hidden camera cheekily. Beomgyu has been practicing with the dance line of BTS for almost an hour now, deliberately messing up as he prepared for the prank.

“Ok Beomgyu from the top” Hoseok said his head in his hands. “Ok I got it!” As soon as the music started Beomgyu started to dance, putting all his energy into each move. When it finally came to the correction he smiled proudly as he once again stepped in the entirely wrong direction. “Yay, I got it Beomgyu smiled as he continued the dance. “Nope, you didn’t” Jimin moaned looking at Hoseok for help. “One last time” Hoseok said visibly getting more and more frustrated. 

“Can I not have a break” Beomgyu asked knowing that the olders would refuse. “After you get it right you can” Jimin reassured. Beomgyu groaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Secretly he was elated that he had set everything up perfectly to prank the olders. “Please, can I just get some water!” Beomgyu moaned. “No beomgyu-ah, after you get it right you can!” It may have seemed Hoseok was being insensitive but really he was just trained to Beomgyu’s hyperactive nature. 

Beomgyu trailed back to his spot hanging his head low. Partly to implement the fact he was annoyed but also to hide the fact he was about to burst out in laughter. He had to make sure that his hyungs believed him, when he collapsed. After listing all the possibilities it was decided that Beomgyu would fake collapsing in front of his hyungs since he was good at dramatic acting. Beomgyu found his way back to his starting position waiting patiently for Hoseok to restart the music.

“5,6,7,8, and go” Jimin called clapping his hand to the beat. Immediately Beomgyu started dancing reacting to each beat with a different move. He could see Jimin and Hoseok holding their breath, awaiting the correction. Beomgyu wasn’t that nervous about the prank but he still had to make sure to time it perfectly. He finally got to the step, making sure to do it right. He stepped to right trying his best to start to waver. “YES” Jimin called out with a smile. However the olders happy face quickly changed as the teen fell to the ground. 

Smacking his back against the wooden floors as he made his whole body go limp. Beomgyu tried his best not to flinch as he slammed against the floor, instead closing his eyes waiting for his hyungs to come to his aid. It wasn’t long till Hoseok and Jimin were hovering over him each shaking and calling for the boy to wake up. “He’s roasting” Hoseok said looking up at Jimin with wide eyes. “Why is his head like that” Jimin said trying to hold back a gag. Beomgyu had managed to lol his head sideways imitating that of someone with a broken neck. It wasn’t deliberate but it definitely added to the scenario. 

“He must have a neck injury” Hoseok said, trying not to faint himself “is he breathing ok?” Jimin leant in to listen to Beomgyu’s breathing sighing in relief on hearing the younger breathing in and out. “We should have just let him get the water” Jimin sobbed as he pulled up the younger’s shirt, fanning him with it. “I thought he was just doing the usual thing, where he distracts us so he doesn’t have to keep going” Hoseok sighed brushing the sweaty hair off Beomgyu’s forehead. 

Hesitantly Hoseok rolled Beomgyu’s head back, making sure to keep his neck secure. Once his head was at a normal angle Hoseok left to go get help and water. Just to Beomgyu’s luck Hoseok ended up bumping into Soobin and Jin who had just left the lounge to go game. “Oh Jin-hyung thank god you’re here, Beomgyu is passed out in the dance studio and he might have a neck injury.” Luckily Jin was a good sport and played along running towards the practice room followed by a smirking Soobin. 

“What do I do” Jimin cried as shook Beomgyu one last time. “Jiminie don’t shake him, you’ll hurt him more” Jin said solemnly sitting down on the other side of Beomgyu “Soobin go get some help”. Soobin nodded winking at Jin coyly. Of course Jin still wanted to make it hard for Beomgyu. “Hoseok pour some water over his head, it’ll help him cool down.” Hoseok obeyed pouring the ice cold water over Beomgyu’s head. It was a struggle but somehow Beomgyu managed to keep up the act despite the water covering his face. 

“Ok now Jimin I’m going to sit him up gently and I want you to pull off his shirt.” Jin could feel Beomgyu stiffen in his hold, served the younger right for messing with his other dongsaengs. Jimin pulled the shirt over Beomgyu’s head, careful not to move his neck to much. “He should start to cool down now, and Soobin’s gone to call an ambulance” Hoseok reassured, patting Jimin’s shoulder. The youngest could barely hold back his laughter but somehow managed to stay deadpan. Feeling a bit more confident he let his eyelids flicker, letting out a few moans before going limp again. ‘Wow this kids going at it’ Jin thought coming up with a way to make the prank funnier.

Suddenly it came to him “yah, Jiminie take off his trousers.” Again Beomgyu stiffened in Jin’s hold starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Shirt off was already enough, if his bottoms came off too he’d be practically naked. Beomgyu was stuck between two choices; allow himself to be exposed or to call off the prank. He didn’t expect Jimin to agree, but then again he also knew how scary Jin-Hyung could get if you disobeyed. To his surprise Jimin immediately started to pull Beomgyu’s bottoms. “NoOo” Beomgyu screamed as his eyes shot open. 

He pulled his loose bottoms back up locking eyes with a very shocked Jimin. Immediately Hoseok grabbed Beomgyu pulling him in for a tight hug “you’re awake, I’m so sorry for overworking you.” Jimin who still hasn’t caught on joined in on the coddling too “poor baby, is your neck ok. Soobin’s called an ambulance, but don’t move too much.” Jin couldn’t help but burst out laughing, quickly joined by Beomgyu. “It was a prank” Beomgyu spluttered through laughs. Jin quickly explained how Bang PD wanted a big hit special for April’s fools day. 

Also telling them about the prank Soobin and Taehyun had played. “But don’t tell the other members, I’m assuming Hyuka and Junie are going to prank them” Jin smiled high-fiving Beomgyu. Beomgyu couldn’t help but notice he left out Taehyun’s prank, the eldest must have thought him and Soobin’s was a joint prank. It added to the surprise factor. “You guys were so worried” Beomgyu said genuinely smiling at his hyungs reactions. “Was not” Jimin said crossing his arms, Hoseok copying right after. “Do you want me to check the footage?” Jin smirked gesturing at the camera. “Uh never mind, I was freaking out” Jimin admitted carding through Beomgyu’s hair. “So what are the other 2 planning on?” Hoseok asked pulling Beomgyu onto his lap. “You’ll see” Soobin said wistfully, reentering the room.

Meanwhile down the hallway Huening Kai and Yeonjun were writing a new song with the help of Namjoon, Jungkook and Taehyung. Just like the others they had set up the camera and were patiently awaiting the right time to prank their brothers. “Ok so you could add some ad-lib here” Jungkook suggested. “Yeah like the one in that run kareoke” Taehyung snorted. “You saw?!” Huening Kai squealed “we got 99 points!” “Yes, we saw” Namjoon replied “we were beyond proud.”

Yeonjun smiled at the youngests broad grin before sampling some adlibs for his hyungs. They all gave a thumbs up before returning to the producing. The oldest and youngest of TXT had planned a pretty big prank. Out of all of the members it was definitely going to be the hardest to pull off. The two started to subtly set up their prank. “I think maybe Beomgyu-hyung would be better for that part, Yeonjun-hyungs voice doesn’t sound right with mine” Huening Kai said to Namjoon pointing at the clips of audio. “What do you mean my voice doesn’t sound right with yours?” Yeonjun asked “I think it’s your voice that doesn’t sound right!”

The juniors watched as their seniors stiffened up, awkwardly ignoring them. “I think both of your voices sound perfect together” Namjoon smiled sitting in between the two before anything else could happen. Huening Kai and Yeonjun just rolled their eyes at eachother before returning to their tasks. A few minutes had passed when Yeonjun started to hum gently. At first it was barely noticeable but gradually he got louder and louder. 

Once again Huening Kai rolled his eyes “hyung do you mind I’m trying to write?” Yeonjun didn’t reply instead just humming louder. Huening Kai glared at his hyung coldly before picking up his guitar. The members of BTS all exchanged glances as Kai started to strum his guitar, completely blocking out Yeonjun’s hums. “You’re not even good” Yeonjun murmured before returning to his humming. “What did you just say?!” Huening Kai said turning to look coldly at Yeonjun. “You heard me” Yeonjun replied rolling his eyes once again. “Boys that’s enough” Taehyung said through gritted teeth.

To Taehyungs shock the two just ignored him, instead standing to face eachother. “You know what, you’ve become a right brat. You think just because you’re the youngest that you should come first constantly. I’m tired of it!” Yeonjun snarled. “Oh so you’re jealous of me Yeonjun” Huening Kai retorted completely disregarding the honorifics. This was the last straw for Yeonjun. In one swift motion he slapped the maknae across the face, his sunbaenims gasping as he did. Each of them were getting ready to pull the two apart when Huening Kai came back at Yeonjun pushing him into the wall behind. Yeonjun’s head smacked the wall and on cue his entire body went limp as he fell forward to the ground.

Everyone stood there in shock. “Yeonjunie-hyung stop messing, wake up” Huening Kai said as his eyes filled with unshed tears “I didn’t mean to hyung, please wake up.” The seniors still had not properly reacted and it wasn’t until they saw red blood seep out from under Yeonjun’s face that they did. “Honey come on wake up!” Jungkook said as he rolled over Yeonjun, as soon as he did they could finally see that the blood was coming from Yeonjun’s mouth. What they didn’t realise yet was that it was all fake. Huening Kai was now hyperventilating as fat tears rolled down his cheek “I’ve killed h-him. I’m a murderer.” 

“No shhhh, sweetie he’s going to be fine” Taehyung reassured pulling the maknae into a tight hug, not minding that his sweater was getting drenched by the youngests tears. Once Huening Kai’s head was down and unaware of his surroundings, Taehyung gestured for Namjoon to check Yeonjun. The yellow haired boy was currently being cradled in Jungkooks arm, the older maknae occasionally wiping the blood from his lips. Namjoon quickly leaned over him checking for breathing. On cue Yeonjun stalled his breathing making it appear as if he were dead.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was doing this to his hyungs but he somehow managed to save face. He could already hear Namjoon’s breathing pick up as the older leaned back. “He’s breathing right?” Jungkook asked, fear lacing his voice “Namjoon-hyung answer!” “I don’t think he is” Namjoon sobbed. Almost immediately Jungkook rolled Yeonjun off his lap, frantically searching for a pulse. Maybe it was the fact that Jungkook was shaking or even he may have had the wrong finger placement but he could not feel a pulse. “Holy shit, what do we do?”

Namjoon didn’t reply to Taehyung’s question instead running out of the room for help. “Wait have I done” Huening Kai wailed burrowing his face even further into Taehyung’s chest. The senior didn’t know what to say so just whispered sweet nothings in the maknaes ear. Yeonjun was getting ready to pull off the prank but he wanted to do it at a good time as to lesson the anger of his hyungs when they found out. Little did he know that Jungkook was on a mission to save him. 

The older was trying to think back to tv shows he had seen where situations like this happened and what they did. Pushing back any doubt he had Jungkook tilted Yeonjun’s head back listening once more for breathing. After listening briefly he plugged the younger’s nose leaning into to cover his mouth with his. As soon as Jungkooks lips touched Yeonjun’s the younger completely forgot about his act. “Oh hell no!” Yeonjun screamed sending Jungkook flying back “it was a prank.”

Just like the other times the olders were just as confused, Namjoon joining in followed by the rest of BTS and TXT. “Did they prank you guys too?” Jimin said with a smile. “Uh yeah” Taehyung replied still in utter shock. “Don’t blame them I’m pretty sure they’ve all been bullied into these pranks by the staff and management” Jin sighed gesturing to the looks of guilt on all of TXTs faces. “At least they are over now and our fans will enjoy the content” Hoseok shrugged.

“I’m not sure they’ll enjoy us making you feel this way” Yeonjun sighed bowing his head in shame “you guys all got so worried about us.” “Of course we did” Jungkook replies with a kind smile “you guys are our little brothers, you literally saw how I committed to saving you!” Yeonjun smiled meekly trying his best to forget about his hyungs lips on his own “yeah thanks for that.” Now Taehyun was in a very awkward position; should he commit to his prank or not. He knew his wasn’t as bad as the others, he just had to make it seem as if he had hurt his ankle falling from the stairs.

‘They won’t believe it anyway, so I’ll just give it a go’ Taehyun thought as he clutched onto Yoongi like a koala. “So cute” Yoongi murmured trying his best to hide his gummy grin. After all the scares the seniors decided it would be best to go for dinner to calm everyone’s nerves. All of TXT were still acting quite clingy, but their hyungs didn’t mind as they still felt the need to protect them. The meal went smoothly, no choking this time. Although Jin and Yoongi still made Soobin chew his food 20 times before swallowing ordering that only they feed him. 

Taehyun casually reminded the rest of his members that he still had his prank, not all of them agreed he should do it but they also didn’t want Taehyun getting in trouble with management so they agreed he should do it. “Anyone planning on going back to the studio?” Yoongi asked as he leaned back into his chair. “Well me and Jin have vocal practice and didn’t you guys want to practice choreo?” Taehyung asked looking at the rest of his members for confirmation. They all nodded lazily. 

“I might just nip back to grab my things” Taehyun said “can I ride with you guys?” “Sure” Jin replied “you can come with Namjoon and I.” Do it was settled, Taehyun would return to the company with his seniors and everyone else would go home. As usual Jin ended up having to pay the bill which did not go down well with him. Resulting in him scolding his own members each having ‘forgot their wallet’.

Within minutes the groups were in their respective cars, TXT heading back to the dorms. The drive from the restaurant to the company wasn’t that long and before they knew it they were there all ready to go their separate ways. “Do you need a lift home?” Jin asked just before leaving for the studio. “Nah I’ll walk hom-” Taehyun started. “It’s late I’ll drive you home” Jin interrupted patting the younger on the head just as he shut the door. Taehyun waited a few minutes for everyone to settle before making his way to the staircase that led up to the next floor. 

‘I’ll shout and when they come out I’ll lay here holding my ankle’ Taehyun thought before walking up the stairs, practicing his fake fall. Taehyun had to admit that acting was quite fun. ‘Oh almost forgot the camera’ Taehyun facepalmed before sprinting down the stairs. Unfortunately the boy tripped over halfway down in his frantic run for the camera. Taehyun screamed in fear before he flew from the stairs landing in a crumpled pile at the end of the stairs. He groaned loudly before he lost consciousness entirely. Blood seeped from the top of his head from where he hit it off a step. It was safe to say all of his sunbaenims heard the screech, each running out to see what happened.

They all stopped in their tracks on seeing the youngest bleeding in a heap at the bottom of the staircase. Everyone was silent still trying to process what they were seeing. “Ah Kang Taehyun” Jungkook chuckled breaking the silence “we aren’t falling for it this time, where’s the camera.” The rest of the boys all joined in on the laughter each mocking Taehyun. “He did a good job with the fake blood” Yoongi commented before applauding. “He has to crack soon” Hoseok smiles as he started to tickle Taehyun looking for a reaction “tickle tickle.” 

Of course Taehyun stayed completely still, not aware of any tickling. “Wow he’s ice” Namjoon chuckled. “I think this is my favourite prank” Jin joked “good sfx, nice sound effects and original idea. It’s a solid 10/10 for me.” Taehyun still had not reacted to one thing being said which would usually have concerned the others but after the day they had had nothing was believable anymore. Almost five minutes had passed and Taehyun still hadn’t moved much to his hyungs annoyance. “I’m calling Soobin, to tell him to stop acting. We all know it’s fake.” Jimin said as he pulled out his phone. 

Almost immediately the teen picked up “oh hey Jimin-hyung did Taehyun prank you guys!” 

“Yes but now he won’t stop acting”

“What do you mean? Is he still acting as if he’s broken his ankle.”

Just like that the penny dropped. “Wait Soobinie, what was the prank meant to be?”

“Well unless Taehyun’s gone solo, he was meant to pretend to have fallen from the stairs and hurt his ankle, why?”

Jimin didn’t even answer the question before hanging up instead dialling an entirely different number.

“Hi there’s been an accident, we need an ambulance.” 

The rest of the members looked around in shock, Taehyun hadn’t been faking. Immediately they jumped into action. Jin took off his jacket and applied pressure to Taehyun’s head in hopes of stopping the bleeding. The floor was starting to look like someone was murdered, a huge pool lay around the youngests head. “Come on honey, be ok” Taehyung cried out taking Taehyun’s hand in his. The teen looked lifeless, completely white. Namjoon has to check his pulse to reassure himself the boy was alive. It felt like only a second had passed when paramedics rushed in, pulling the limp boy onto a stretcher. “Only one of you can come with us” the paramedic stated looking at all 7 boys. It was decided Jungkook would go, especially since Taehyun always seemed to gravitate towards him. 

The rest of the members drove to the hospital calling TXT on the way to explain what had happened. All of them rushed into the waiting room only to be told to sit back and wait. Hours later a doctor came calling for the family of Kang Taehyun. “That’s us” Jin called as he joined the doctor. “We originally thought Taehyun had a bleed on the brain but luckily it was only the gash on the front of his head. He does however have a bad concussion and we are going to keep him for examination. You guys can come see him now if you like?” Everyone nodded their heads profusely before following the man down the hall to Taehyun’s room. 

The minute the door opened Taehyun was bombarded with hugs and apologies. “It’s ok it’s entirely my fault you didn’t believe me,” Taehyun reassured. “More like our fault” Soobin said gesturing at the other members “we are literally the boys that cried wolf.” They all laughed meekly just glad that their brother was going to be ok and the horrible day was over.  
—————————————

Hope you all enjoyed, leave some requests for ot12, ot5 or ot7 I want to get a few in before I get back to singular sickfics for bts maybe or txt again I don’t know. Thanks for reading!!!


	12. Carbon Monoxide Poisoning (btsxtxt)

i haven’t updated in forever lol.

“Hyung you look fine! Let’s just go” Soobin moaned as Yeonjun combed his hair once more “we’re the last two one left.” Yeonjun just rolled his eyes in response. “Last three actually” Seokjin said as he emerged from his room in the spacious hotel suite bighit had organised. Soobin practically screamed at the sight of Jin “hyung you scared the shit outta me!” Jin scowled at the cursing “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Yoongi.” Yeonjun finally laid down the comb grabbing the others hands in his own. “Come on the car will leave without us and we’ll be late” he started “plus it’s too hot in here, I’m getting woozy.”

“Now you mention it, me too” Jin added as his dongsaeng led him out of the room slamming the door behind him. “My head is pounding, I hope I make it through tonight” Soobin said joining in on the woes. Jin quickly fumbled in his pocket before shoving a paracetamol in Soobin’s mouth “um thanks hyung..” The three finally managed to reach the reception joining the rest of their members. Tonight was the MMA’s and each group had a performance. All the boys were fully kitted out in suits all eager to get going.

“I can’t believe you guys are nominated for best new male artist!... well I can but I’m still super proud” Taehyung could be heard squealing to a very excited Beomgyu. It wasn’t long before the younger group was ushered into a black car. Their seniors waved them off proudly. “Its like watching them go for their first day of school” Jimin cooed. His band mates just nodded in agreement. Finally two cars pulled up to escort them to the event. TXT would be entering earlier since they were a new group. 

When the seniors arrived at the venue, immediately everyone went berserk leaving the band beyond dazed from the constant flashes. They couldn’t help but feel relieved when they were finally ushered inside and escorted to a nearby dressing room. It was here that they were reunited with their equally flustered juniors. “I feel sick” Huening Kai sighed as he swallowed thickly, grimacing as his stomach shifted uncontrollably. “It must be the nerves” Taehyung reassured as he helped the younger to his feet, straightening out his suit as he did so “hmm you look a bit pale, maybe you should lie down.” With that said Namjoon immediately jumped into action pulling a few pillows off the couch for the maknae to lie on. 

“I’m not feeling so great either” Taehyun voiced as he laid his head on the wall behind him. It was very unusual for Taehyun to admit he wasn’t feeling great so this caused a huge reaction. It wasn’t long before all of TXT’s nerve sickness rendered them all lifeless on the floor. “Poor babies, let’s hope they come around when it’s time to go out” Jimin whispered as he absentmindedly combed through Beomgyu’s hair. 

An hour had past and finally the juniors had brightened up a bit each rating to go join the award show. Accompanied by their seniors the boys walked out on stage, smiling at the cheers as they took their seats. They just knew this evening would be a night to remember. The award show finished with huge wins and success for Bighit leaving the artists thrilled. “You guys killed it!” Jungkook said clinging onto Taehyun as they left the building “we have to celebrate!” 

“Why don’t we go back to the hotel, order some food and do a joint vlive?” Yoongi suggested finally releasing a disgruntled Yeonjun’s hand from his own. This idea went down well and so it was settled. The car ride back flew by, the two groups scattered between the cars messily. It was in the car that Jin finally noticed how silent Soobin was. “Hey buddy, Are you ok?” The younger was immediately pulled from his trance looking at his hyung abruptly. “Yeah it’s just I still don’t feel so well and I think my performance came off as weak because of it” Soobin sniffled looking back at Jin with doe eyes. 

“Are you kidding me Soobin! You were amazing, I even heard Vernon and Joshua rave about how cool you were when I was in the bathroom!” Soobin smiled meekly as Jin pulled him into a tight hug, pecking his forehead gently. “Thanks hyung” he murmured before returning to the conversation with the rest of his brothers. Eventually the cars pulled back up to the hotel dropping the boys off at the door. The maknae lines of both groups could hardly contain their excitement, each racing back to the room to order food. The hyung line slowly followed behind all wanting to look mature. 

The maturity immediately went out the door when they were behind closed doors joining in on the rucus. It wasn’t until the food was ordered and the boys were showered. All ready to start a life stream for their fans. The minute the camera flicked on millions of fans flooded in, all in awe after seeing their two favourite groups sitting together to party. 

“Hey guys” J-hope greeted before being interrupted by a loud knock on the door signalling the food was here “I’ll be right back.” Whilst J-hope tended to the food the rest of the boys kept the fans entertained with bubbly conversations and acts of skinship. Huening Kai was squashed between Jimin and Jungkook in possible the greatest sandwich of the century. “ here you go boys eat up “ J-Hope announced as he dropped bags of food on the table ripping open one as he did. The vlive was spent answering fans questions like what their favourite performance was each respectively saying the other group. “Omg did you all see TXT’s shadow routine” Taehyung raved “It was so cool! How long had you been practicing?”

“We only had a week so it wasn’t that great” Yeonjun chuckled lowing his head slightly as he blushed. “ONLY A WEEK?!” Jin screeched “you guys really deserve that super rookie title.” “That reminds me” Huening Kai gasped as he ran out of the room returning with their trophies, displaying them proudly on the table “aren’t they so pretty!” Even Yoongi and Taehyun could barely contain their coos. Huening Kai slotted himself back on the couch next to Jin making sure to rub his eldest hyungs tummy fondly, something that they had all grown used to.

After about an hour of chat everyone grew a bit tired and all the food (or so they thought) was making everyone feel a bit sick so they ended the vlive each returning to their respective room. “Goodnight hyung” Jungkook muttered as he stomach grumbled uncontrollably “hopefully we feel better in the morning”. Jin nodded his head in the agreement.

Jin and Jungkook were just about to doze off in their shared bed when there was a faint knock on the door. On hearing Jin’s invite the door creaked open revealing a very pale Soobin. “Hyungs i really don’t feel good” he groaned enveloping himself in Jungkooks arms.

“Us either Binnie” Jin assured “it must have been the food we ate.” Soobin nodded his head in agreement but his body failed him as his head lolled against his chest on the second nod leaving him in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

“Ah Soobin! Come on bub, you’re alright” Jin soothed as he crawled to Soobin’s side ignoring the pulsating feeling in his skull. Jungkook watched in horror as Soobin started grunting and gasping, his lungs desperate for air. Their little brother was literally dying. Jin was too preoccupied stroking Soobin’s face he didn’t even notice the younger’s chest come to a stop, the boy was silent.

“Jin he’s not breathing!” Jungkook sobbed looking at his hyung for some sort of help. Without hesitation Jin tilted Soobins head back, covering the younger’s blue lips with his own and blowing powerfully. Soobin’s cheeks puffed out as his chest rose, his body letting out groans as Jin blew. Jungkook joined in too, pushing down on the younger’s chest hard and fast, trying to regain some rhythm to his stalled heart. 

“We need to call someone” Jin slurred unable to steady his thoughts and act on his ideas. Fortunately Jungkook was a lot more present and less affected by the sudden passing illness. The maknae semiconsciously pulled out his phone dialling emergency services. Unbeknownst to them, help was coming. Jin continued his best attempt of cpr as Jungkook made the call.

In the next room over things were just as bad. “Hey it’s ok Yeonjun, let it all out” Taehyung soothed as the rapper painted the floor with the contents of his stomach. “Mm dizzy” Yeonjun moaned as another round of bile poured from his mouth. Jimin was sat on other side of the bed holding up a gasping Taehyun. The boy had woken up mid asthma attack sending his hyungs into a frenzy. No matter how many pumps of the inhaler Jimin aided him with, he couldn’t regain his breath. “One more pump honey, then we’ll try the nebuliser,” Jimin said as he rubbed Taehyun’s chest “deep breath in!” 

Using all his strength Taehyun took a deep breath in as Jimin pushed on the inhaler releasing the medicine. The breath left his chest in agony with little to no improvement. With that Jimin jumped up setting up the nebuliser rapidly before covering Taehyun’s face with a mask. Finally he started to feel some relief. 

The same thing couldn’t be said for Yeonjun who had completely passed out from exhaustion vomit still dripping from his mouth. Taehyung pulled him onto the floor still terrified he’d choke on his vomit. Before Taehyung could even adjust Yeonjun’s body the door burst open revealing a panting Beomgyu followed by J-hope “it’s Huening Kai! He’s having a seizure.” 

Taehyun stiffened on hearing his youngest brother was in trouble, he was about to run and help but Jimin held him down “You’re not well Taehyun, Taehyung will go and i’ll mind Yeonjun.” 

Taehyung nodded in agreement as he ran after Beomgyu and J-Hope. Beomgyu flung open his bedroom door revealing the seizing maknae. Namjoon and Yoongi were on either side of him offering soothing words. There was a strong smell of irons in the room but Taehyung ignored it not wanting to embarrass the youngest even if he was unconscious. Instead he pulled off his own top and placed the towel over Huening Kai’s crotch hiding the wet patch.

“what the fuck is going on” Beomgyu cried as he sat onto the floor clumsily “i’m so dizzy.” “Me too” Yoongi said as he helped Namjoon push a pillow under Huening Kai’s head, preventing it from hitting the hard wood. Gradually everyone was becoming more and more incoherent and out of it. This would probably be due to the carbon monoxide that was slowly poisoning their blood.

Meanwhile Jungkook had taken over cpr even though his own body was barely functioning. He hadn’t even managed to make the call and was completely unaware that Jin had completely passed out after claiming he was ‘just going to rest his head’. Soobin was closer than ever to death. The inconsistent cpr was barely effective. Jungkook did not even feel his head hit off the floor roughly before passing out, his mind and body had given up. 

Same went for the rest of the boys. In each room there was a crumpled pile of members clinging to life. The only person even semi conscious was Taehyun who was still clinging onto his raspy breaths desperate for one full breath of air. Out of some miracle paramedics and firefighters arrived in the scene, knocking the door down without a second thought. “Check the area” one called out as he opened the door to Taehyun clinging to life “I’m going to need some oxygen in here.”

The other doors presented scenes just as heartbreaking, Soobin was completely blue and somehow although unconscious Jin was holding his hand. Jungkook was sprawled over Soobin’s chest audibly heaving for air. Without hesitation the paramedics began working on the boys, attaching ventilators to the older two and giving intense compressions to Soobin. The paramedics could tell Soobin was young so they were not going to give up on him. 

Minutes later all the boys were put in ambulances and rushed to hospital, Taehyun and Huening Kai both coded on the way to hospital but luckily they were both revived. Soobin also somehow pulled through not without shortcomings. His brain had been deprived of oxygen so long that he was in a vegetative state for weeks. Jin and Yeonjun having also been exposed to the carbon monoxide the longest had minor brain damage which affected their capability to do things like walk and talk but with a lot of therapy the three boys all healed. 

“I can’t believe you can finally leave” Beomgyu shrieked shaking Soobin gently. “Me n-neither” Soobin smiled back stumbling over his words slightly. “Beomgyu go easy on him you don’t want to wear him out too soon, we have a party to go to” Yoongi joked as he picked up the younger’s bag. The two Daegu boys had come to bring Soobin home with them finally after a total of 2 months in hospital. “Yeonjun hyung invited all our friends and Seventeen hyungs and Got 7 hyungs are coming too!” Beomgyu could hardly contain his excitement.

“I’m coming” Soobin groaned as he hung his feet over the bed, smiling as he was finally able to stand up by himself and walk with ease. The drive back to the dorms dragged by, the entire car being filled with Beomgyu and Yoongi’s rendition of ‘eight’. When the three finally opened the door to the dorm they were blinded with confetti and surrounded by dozens of smiles from their friends. They were finally all home and well and ready to make a comeback.

——————————————————  
pls pls pls leave me some good requests so i don’t fall in a slump again


	13. Beomgyu burns (btsxtxt)

“soo soop sooo soop-“ “yo Hyuka no offence can you stfu i’m tryna sleep” Taehyun groaned loudly trying his best to block his ears with his neck pillow. “I’m just excited!” the maknae said jostling around a very disoriented Yoongi from beside him. “Sleep..” the elder mumbled as he guided Huening Kai’s head to his shoulder resuming in his nap. “How do you even work this shit” Jungkook sighed in frustration as he tried to work the go pro he’d been given “ah ha got it.” 

Yeonjun awoke to the go pro being shoved in face, Jungkook smirking from behind it. “Hyung stop” he giggled as Jungkook proceeded to hit him playfully with the camera. “Leave him alone JK.”

“But Rapmon-hyung we’re having fun!”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that” Namjoon moaned “Even Kai-ah has started saying it too!” “ shush tampon he’s tryna sleep” yoongi muttered with a glare. Eventually the bus was quiet, that’d be mainly down to the fact everyone had passed out from exhaustion. They had been taken straight from music bank, where they had been performing, into a bus to be driven to pretty much the middle of nowhere. The soop. 

Bang Shiyuk had finally given into the boys begs for a joint trip and knew the fans would love it. So that brings us to now, a bus filled with 12 snoring members. People slipped in and out of sleep but for once the drive went smoothly without any issues. Finally a few hours later Jin awoke to the sun creeping through the thin curtains of the vehicle. He could hardly contain his coos when he looked down to see Taehyun lying across his lap.

Reluctantly he gently jostled Taehyun off before standing up to see if anyone else was up. He was pleased to see everyone was still sound asleep, they’d all worked so hard. “Hey seokjin-ah we’re almost there, can you wake everyone up.”

Jin cringed at the idea of waking up 11 sleepy grumpy boys, but he sucked it up. “Taehyunie wake up” Jin smirked as he shook the younger vigorously. “W-wha” Taehyun grunted as his eyes flickered open “where are we?” “We’re here” Jin replied as he bent over the other aisle to wake Beomgyu leaving Taehyun confused on where here was. Finally after a few rough shoves and shouts everyone was up and moody as ever. 

“Some bright idea this was” Huening Kai sassed “leaving us in the middle of nowhere with no service.” Everyone turned to look at the maknae in disbelief, who was completely unaware, still trying to reach his phone some service. “Welp you’ve done the impossible hit man bang, you’ve turned hyuka into a moody teenager” Taehyung giggled under his breath. Huening Kai finally clocked the eyes on him “oh yeah sorry about that, i’m just tired...”

“It’s ok Kai” Beomgyu sighed as he enveloped the boy in a hug “it’s about time you went through puberty, only took 18 years!” “Better late then never” Yeonjun smirked, joining in on the taunting only to be met by a glare from the maknae. Luckily staff interrupted before an argument could kick off giving each member a coffee and cereal bar to take the edge off their hunger. It wasn’t long before they were to be left off to camp in the nearby forest. 

“Ok here are the rules” Sejin started giggling slightly as majority of BTS rolled their eyes “You guys have to stay within ears reach of eachother and the staff. Always have a mean of contact with you and a partner. No and i mean no wandering off by yourself.. i’m talking to you Jungkook.” Jungkook chuckled remembering the time Yoongi hyung had left him drunk and wandering the streets of malta. “Please don’t do anything stupid or get hurt and take care of eachother.”

With that said BTS’s manger returned to the bus waving the boys goodbye. There was still a few staff nearby but other than that the boys were alone. Everyone had a camera in hand to record and there was a small camera crew filming too for the show. “We better set up the shelter and tents” Namjoon said followed by a content smile. It was no secret that the leader loved being near nature. “Ok Soobin you come with me to collect wood, Huening Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun you stay with Namjoon, Yoongi and Jimin to build the tents” Jin ordered taking position as leader “Beomgyu, Taehyung, Jungkook and J-Hope you guys get water from the stream to cook dinner.”

After a few quick grunts of approval everyone was setting out to complete their designated task. “Come on Soobin, let’s go this way there looks to be a lot of dry wood here” Jin said as he dragged Soobin behind him. “What exactly are we looking for?” the younger asked overwhelmed by what the older was saying. “Well look for branches that have no leaves because that means the branch is dead and when a branch dies a waterproof layer forms around the outside making it impossible for water to get in and rot it.” 

Soobin looked at his hyung in awe nodding along at each point “you’re so smart hyung”. Jin blushed slightly at the compliment bowing his head low to hide it “thanks binnie.” Once the awkwardness started to kick in the two young men set off on their ‘mission’ each pulling down armfuls of branches. 

(a/n i recently went on this rafting trip and we learnt outdoor skills and my biggest flex is that my team was the only team who got their fire up.)

After each boy had a huge stack they decided to return back to the camp. But of course not without a quick mishap. “Ouch” Soobin half yelped immediately alerting Jin who rushed over to him. Soobin couldn’t help but laugh at the olders obvious concern. “It’s just a splinter hyung, i’ll be fine”. “Are you sure you don’t want me to kiss it better” Jin teased as he gently pulled the strand of wood from Soobin’s hand. “I’ll pass maybe another time” the leader winked cheekily.

Jin just shook his head trying his best to surprise his smile. “We better get back and make sure the others are getting on ok.” Meanwhile Yoongi and Yeonjun were struggling to put up a tent while the others watched. “I mean if you’re so interested you could help out” Yeonjun choked out as the entire structure collapsed on him. “You ok buddy” Jimin chucked as he pulled the tarp off the younger. “Yup just peachy” he replied through gritted teeth. “Fine we’ll help since you’ve gotta be so needy” Huening Kai joked as he started to assemble some poles followed by the rest of the team.

With the added help the tents were up in minutes soon followed by the shelter connecting the two. “That was so easy, i dunno why you two made such a fuss” Namjoon said completely unaware of Yeonjun and Yoongi’s death glares on him. The two rappers silently schemed ways to get revenge, the rest of the members completely unaware each in their own world. “We’re back” Taehyung shouted. The 4 had brought back 3 huge pots full of water.

“As soon as SooJin get back we can start cooking dinner” Jungkook practically squealed as he squeezed a disgruntled Beomgyu to his chest tightly. “You must be hungry hyung” Beomgyu wheezed out. “Absolutely famished.” No more than 5 minutes has passed when the two wood collectors strolled into view. “Took you’re sweet time” Jungkook moaned “I’m starving.”

“Yeah we know Jungkook we could hear you yelling about it from a yard away” Jin retorted as he dumped the fire wood on the ground. “This is peek entertainment” HueningKai said interrupting the silence as he shoved the camera in the two friends faces “i ain never seen two pre-“ “here’s the flint” J-hope handed the small box to Jin watching as the oldest got to work starting the fire. With one sharp swipe across the flint sparks arose and the wood set alight. Bright orange flames shot up lighting up the entire camp, providing the much needed heat for the twelve cold boys.

“I’m gonna put start boiling the water so we can make some ramen” Yoongi said lifting the pot of water on top of the flame. As the water heated up the boys kept themselves entertained by humming each others songs softly and enthusing about the others comeback. “You know we missed you guys when we were in america promoting dynamite” Yoongi admitted “it’s nice to be home and promoting together.”

“Yeah especially since Soobins host of music bank now” J-Hope added “we were so proud when we found out.” “Jungkook and Taehyung immediately started plotting ways to mess with you when they found out you were a host” Jimin smiled fondly in nostalgia. “Well they definitely disappoint” Soobin smirked remembering how the maknae line of Bts had done an impromptu rendition of his dolphin cover. “DA DA DA” Taehyung sang out absentmindedly “poor arin-si, she didn’t know how to react.”

“Taehyunie is you’re finger getting any better” Yoongi questioned whilst pouring the packets of ramen into the boiling pot. “It’s fine, and the doctor says i can take off the splint next week”. “We’ll have to wrap you boys in bubble wrap, you are always getting hurt” Namjoon tutted before helping heave the pit full of noddles off the fire and in to the makeshift table to dish out.” “Bon appetite” Beomgyu muttered before filling his mouth with the warm ramen. Everything went silent for the next few minutes. Everyone was too preoccupied by their food to talk. 

“You guys need to eat more” Jungkook commented as he slurped his noodles observing the fact TXT were reluctant to eat their second helping. “You’re at an age where you need more food to grow and get energy, i know as idols we have those stupid diets but we’re on holiday. Enjoy yourself.”

“You know what hyung” Huening Kai said through mouthfuls of food “you should be a motivational speaker.” “I really should” the older replied as he flicked his hair dramatically. “I bet you that management is enjoying a lovely cosy night in a hotel while we’re out here in the cold miserable rain” Taehyung sighed as the gaze started to wet his hair “but i mean if i had to do it anyone i’m glad it’s you guys.” “Awhhhhhh” Yeonjun cooed loudly as he clambered onto Taehyung’s lap “you love us!” “Somehow” Taehyung replied pushing the rapper off his laugh with a giggle. 

“We should make those candied strawberry thingys for dessert” Beomgyu said looking at what the staff had left for them. “Do you know how hyung?” Huening Kai asked doubtfully “I’ve never even seen you use a toaster before.” 

“Of course i know how, watch and learn sweetie.” 

Beomgyu carefully measured out the ratio of sugar to water before leaving the task of skewering the strawberries to his brothers. He couldn’t help act slightly smug at the idea of being able to show off to everyone else. The fire was gradually growing hotter and hotter leaving each boy covered in a shiny sheen layer of sweat. But that was definitely better than being cold. The sugar was heated in no time, already turning an amberish colour in just a couple of minutes. “How hot would you say that is Beomgyu-ah?” Yoongi asked in seeing the smoke rising from the pot from over his shoulder. “Over 300°” Beomgyu replied as continued to swirl the mixture gently. Yoongi just nodded his head in understanding before returning to the strawberries. 

The wind was also beginning to pick up causing goosebumps to appear on Beomgyu’s bare neck. “Can you keep an eye on the sugar gyu, while we get into our pjs?” Yeonjun asked cocking his head cutely. “Sure!” Little did Beomgyu know that the members were all plotting against him. “I’ll creep up behind him and scare him” Kai blurted out in excitement. “Sounds good” Jimin added a thumbs up. They all just continued to laugh at the idea of their prank unbeknownst to the trouble it would actually cause.

Just as planned HywningKai snuck up behind Beomgyu pouncing on him roughly while making dreadful noises. “AHHHHHH” Beomgyu screamed knocking the pot full of boiling hot molten sugar off the fire and all over himself. Quickly the screams of fear turned into screams of agony as the sugar coated his body burning through his skin as it did. Beomgyu was now screaming crying, his legs had completely given out and he had collapsed into a crumpled heap on the ground pleading for help. “Hyung are you ok” Huening Kai choked out through shaky breathes.

“DO I FUCKING LOOK OK, WGAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KAI!” With that Kai burst into tears as he ran off into the trees away from the stress. The rest of the members had joined in on the commotion and on seeing Beomgyu’s condition jumped into action. Namjoon grabbed one of the pots of water and dumped it on the writhing boy. The water took away some of the heat but completely hardened the sugar over the burnt skin. “Wtf do we do” Soobin panicked as his breathing picked up. “Binnie go call 999, no offence but you’ll be no use if you have a panic attack, that goes for all of you. Let us handle this” Jonsid gesturing to the remainder of the TXT members “You go find Huening Kai.”

“Ok come on Beomgyu deep breaths” Jimin encouraged as he pulled the younger into his arms. The rest of the maknae line had ran off to get more water. Beomgyu tried his best to fill his lungs with air but his aching body shuddered with every attempt. The pain was indescribable. Unfortunately there was not much that could be done. All his hinge could do was provide comfort and distraction till paramedics were here. “Make sure to keep him warm” Namjoon said “we don’t want him going into shock.” Jimin pulled the boy closer wrapping the hoodie Yoongi had given him around the shaking boy.

“Hyungs?” “Yes Beomgyu?” “I really shouldn’t have lashed out at Kai like that, now he’s scared and alone out in the forest.”

“Don’t you worry about Kai, i’m sure he’s fine. He just got a bit of a shock. it’s mainly our fault anyway” J-Hope reassured. It wasn’t long until the dkashing lights of he ambulance came into view and paramedics rushed out to tend to Beomgyu’s burns. “You got lucky bud” a paramedic started “looks to only be second degree burns under the sugar. We can get that off with regular cleaning alcohol. Then we’ll dress your wounds at the hospital.” Beomgyu nodded along incoherently, really bit understanding a single thing being said. 

He barely even noticed when Jimin lifted him onto a stretcher and helped wheel him into the back of the ambulance. Only one person was able to join Beomgyu in the ambulance. Beomgyu was still clinging on to Jimin’s fans so it s decided there and then that Jimin should go. “We’ll follow along once we find Hyuka” Jin called out to a jimin as the ambulance doors shut and the vehicle retreated. 

“Hyuka!” Taehyun called out once more slightly losing hope in ever finding the maknae. Suddenly a faint noise came from behind the tree that sounded to be sniffles and sobs of a young boy. “Kai-ah there you are!” Taehyun exclaimed as he pulled the sobbing boy into his arms. “Hyungie i really messed up. Beomgyu and I were finally starting to get along and i’ve ruined it. 

“Don’t be silly bub Beomgyu was just in pain he could never actually stay mad at you. It was just an accident.”

“you sure?”

“positive”

Finally Kai got up on his feet and started the trek back to camp holding Taehyun’s hand as he did. Once he arrived back he was ushered into the bus that had taken them to the camp and swarmed with comfort. “Beomgyu is gonna be ok, he got lucky” Jin said rubbing Huening Kais back as he held him to his chest. The minute the bus arrived at the hospital Jai ran in demanding info on his hyung. The nurse startled by the boys urgent tone gave him the information for Beomgyu even giving him his room number. Kai sprinted down the corridors till he reached the room he was trying to find.

With one swift move he flung the door open and ran in practically jumping on Beomgyu’s bed as he cuddled into his hyung. Once again the maknae started to cry. “Im’s so sorry hyung, i’m so sorry.” “Sghhhh it’s ok” Beomgyu comforted as he pulled Huening Kai’s face to face his. “It’s all ok now”

“I love you hyung.”

“i love you too Hyuka.”

—————————————————————  
THANJS FOR READING!!!  
leave requests lol


	14. yeonjun brain tumour (yeonjunxbtsxtxt)

"Can you please be quiet for just one minute!?" Yeonjun pleaded as he tried to plan out the dance in his head "I just have to get this last part". Beomgyu finally stopped in his tracks bowing his head guiltily, still gripping Huening Kai's plushie in his hand. The maknae followed suit "Sorry hyung". Yeonjun smiled weakly just to let them know there was no love lost before quickly returning to his thoughts. He couldn't help but wince and the pain wringing through his head from temple to temple. It didn't take long for Soobin to notice the eldest's anguish.

"Are you ok hyung? Do you feel another migraine coming on" he asked. These awful headaches had been becoming a frequent burden for Yeonjun which they all suspected to be overworking and stress. However despite the pain Yeonjun showed no signs of easing himself from the heavy workload he'd put on himself. Not only was he in the process of writing a mixtape, he had also volunteered to help choreograph their entire comeback. 

"Nah I'm fine" Yeonjun sighed knowing Soobin didn't believe him one bit. "Well that was an outright blatent lie!" Taehyun snorted before easing Yeonjun's shaky hands from his face, gently replacing them with his own in a attempt at a massage. "Your hands are cold." Yeonjun moaned. Taehyun reluctantly pulled his hands from the rappers face but this was just met with even more moans "I never said that was a bad thing, it feels nice".

"Do you want me to get you a paracetamol hyung?" Huening Kai asked desperate to help his eldest hyung. Yeonjun just hummed in agreement and within a minute the youngest had returned with a pack of tablets and a glass of water. Just as before Yeonjun hummed his thanks before swallowing two with a grunt. The boys decide that it was best just to call it a day and to head home, much to Yeonjun's disappointment. Reluctantly he grabbed his bag and followed the boys out the studio door and into the hallway flicking the lights off as he did. 

Yeonjun wasn't even three steps out the door when he bumped into the broad shoulders of Jin sending him flying backwards onto the floor. "Yeonjun-ah! shit i'm so sorry!" Jin apologised frantically as he held his hand out to pull the younger back to his feet. Yeonjun was still way too disoriented to even try lift his hand. The tumble to the floor had made him uncomfortably dizzy to point that he felt as if he'd faint any minute. "It's ok Hyung i should h-have watched where i was going" Yeonjun slurred out through strained breaths. The rest of TXT had quickly turned back to join the commotion along with a very confused Jungkook who had been walking alongside Jin. 

"Do you want me to help you up Jun?" Jin asked visibly confused over why the boy wasn't moving from the ground. "I swear he didn't hit his head or anything, the floor is carpeted he can't be badly hurt?!" Jin panicked as guilt took over. "Not your fault" Yeonjun mumbled finally starting to come around. Beomgyu quickly jumped into explain "Hyung just had a migraine and it's making him a bit dazed and unbalanced." Jin didn't look any calmer infact this new info just made him panic even more. 

Yeonjun was now lying back on the floor trying to lessen the dizziness along with the nausea. He couldn't imagine puking in front of his sunbaenims, he'd never live that down. "Yeonjun i'm gonna pick you up and just bring you to the lounge?" Jungkook said unsurely as he knelt down beside the boy. Yeonjun was to out of it to protest or even think about getting embarrassed so he let himself be lifted up by Jungkook. The feeling of being off the ground and moving around definitely didn't help the nausea but before he knew it he was layed down on the familiar blue couch right next to a very confused Taehyung. 

"What's up bud?" Taehyung asked hovering over yeonjun's face meeting his shaky pupils with his own. "Jin hyung pushed him into the floor and then canon balled on top of him beca-" Huening Kai started playing out the scene from his head. "Nuhuh l-lies" Yeonjun swiftly interrupted. "I bumped into him and accidentally knocked him over" Jin explained. "Oh poor baby, did you hit you're head?" 

"No he just had a migraine to begin with" Soobin shrugged as he brushed his hand through Yeonjun's hair. "I'm gonna go get a cool pack and some water be right back" Jungkook said taking Taehyun with him. Unbeknownst to everyone Yeonjun's condition was just going to worsen from here. It wasn't long before the rest the members of BTS had joined each equally concerned for Yeonjun. "It's all the overworking you have to go easier on yourself, even though you are superhuman with all your dancing and skills you need to let yourself rest" Yoongi had said with a frown. Yeonjun had just nodded, the seriousness of the situation just flying over his head. 

"Ok we're back!" Jungkook called holding up the first aid kit and water up proudly, Taehyun trailing behind him giggling away. "Yeonjun this might feel uncomfortable at first but we need to cool you down" Jimin cooed as he brushed back yeonjun's fringe replacing it with the cool compress. Yeonjun moaned as the icy feeling spread across his forehead, gently soothing his aching skull. "H-hyung" Yeonjun slurred as he suddenly pushed himself up to sitting "um thirsty". "Ok ok," Taehyung said softly as he tried to push Yeonjun back down gently. The rapper did not budge. Jungkook quickly scurried over and held the glass to the boys lips tilting it back as the younger sipped gratefully. "Everything's blurry" Yeonjun mumbled through gulps of water. No matter how much water he drank he couldn't quench the thirst and the horrible feeling of dryness still lingered in his throat. That and a strong metallic taste.

"W-why can i taste bloo-" before Yeonjun could finish his sentence his eyes rolled back into his head and his body started convulsing violently. Everyone immediately jumped into action whether it was calling an ambulance or making sure the rapper didn't hurt himself since his head was repeatedly smacking against the couch. "Wtf is happening!?" Beomgyu shrieked close to tears. Huening Kai was already curled up on the floor bawling so Hoseok pulled him into his arms along with Beomgyu comforting the babies. 

Soobin and Taehyun weren't much better but they made sure to stay by Yeonjun's side soothing him with words of comfort. "It's ok hyung, you'll be alright" Soobin muttered trying his best to stay strong. Finally after a few minutes had passed Yeonjun finally lay still, the only sound coming from the unconscious boy were a few strained gasps for air. "The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes" Namjoon said as he finally pulled his phone from his ear. Everyone just nodded in coherence before resuming tending to Yeonjun. Jimin wiped away the foam in the corners of Yeonjun's mouth as Yoongi rolled him into the recovery position. 

The 5 minutes dragged by but finally 3 paramedics burst through the door bombarding the boys with questions. Jin explained what had happed and Soobin filled in what had been happening beforehand whilst the paramedics lifted Yeonjun onto a stretcher. Only one person could ride with Yeonjun so Soobin joined them out the door. "We'll meet you at the hospital" Hoseok said as he finally helped Beomgyu and Huening Kai to their feet. "He'll be ok" Jungkook said trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "I'm gonna go follow along" Yoongi said as he fumbled for his car keys. "Yeah i'll come too" Jin sighed. "Me too" Huening Kai pleaded. "Kai-ah sweetie i don't think you're in the right mindset to be there" Hoseok admitted "that goes for all of you babies." 

Reluctantly Huening Kai sat back down still desperate to go see his hyung but knowing Hoseok was right. "I'll drive you guys back to you're dorm" Taehyung smiled "we can watch a movie and eat some ice cream to calm your nerves a bit". "i'll come too" Jimin joined as he grabbed Taehyun's shaking hand pulling him off the couch. So the three youngest joined by the maknae line of BTS went in one car and the hyung line of BTS went in another each driving to there the respective locations.

Meanwhile the ambulance had just reached the hospital and Soobin was panicking. The entire drive had made his anxiety go through the roof. Yeonjun had had two more fits and after the second one the boy had stopped breathing for almost a whole minute. He had to watch pitifully as Yeonjun was pushed through the double doors leaving him in the reception all alone. All he wanted was for his hyung to be ok. 

Soobin was completely lost in his thoughts when the vibration of his phone startled him back to reality. Yoongi was calling him. "Hi h-hyung" Soobin murmured. "Hi Soobin-ah you're on speaker. We're on our way to the hospital now but the traffic is horrific, i say it'll be at least an hour before we're there." Soobin could feel his heart drop to his stomach. Just great he was on his own with no one to provide any sort of reassurance. "Soobin you still there" Yoongi called out. "Yeah sorry hyung i'm still here, um i see you then i guess. They just took Yeonjun back so i don't really no what's going on... i wish i had better news." Soobin didn't mean to worry his hyungs but once he started he couldn't stop. "Yeonjun-hyung had 2 more seizures and he stopped breathing for a minute or so, what if he's really sick... what if he dies?!" Soobin rambled on in a panic. 

"Soobin take a deep breathe everything is fine, Yeonjun's made of tough stuff he'll be ok" Yoongi sighed half trying to convince himself. "Soobin it's Jin-hyung, I want you to go to a vending machine or something and get yourself a sugary drink to try calm you a bit and help with the shock." Soobin didn't feel up to drinking anything at the moment but he'd rather just say yes than listen to a rant from Jin on why he needed to get his blood sugar up. "Ok hyung, i'll see you guys soon and i'll call you if there's any news."

"Ok bye Binnie." 

The line went flat and Soobin was back to dealing with this mess alone. Other than a few nurses asking about Yeonjun's details he was completely left be to get lost in his own thoughts. 

It must have only been about ten minutes when a nurse tapped him on the shoulder pulling him out of his trance. "Soobin is it?" Soobin just nodded "We're going to do a CT scan on Yeonjun as we suspect he might have a mass on his brain." Soobin couldn't even begin to process her words. "Like uh a tumour?" 

"Well we're not sure but we suspect, i'll be back if there's anymore news." With that said the nurse scurried off leaving Soobin sitting there in complete shock. How the hell could his energetic hyung have a tumour?! Soobin suddenly felt sick to his stomach so he stumbled to the nearest bathroom emptying his stomach in the toilet. While Soobin was busy the hyung line of BTS finally arrived, it was like a storm as all 4 men burst through the reception doors each demanding answers from the bewildered receptionist. With a few quick clicks the receptionist was able to provide the basics "Ah yes Choi Yeonjun is currently getting a CT scan, he'll be ready for visitation shortly and then we can discuss treatment if necessary." 

All of them were pretty confused at this stage complete unaware of the fact there was a mass growing in their dongsaengs head. "Thanks" Namjoon muttered to the receptionist before taking a seat joining everyone else. "Where's Soobin at?" Hoseok asked. Conveniently Soobin hobbled out of the bathroom the minute the question left Hoseok lips. "Right there i would say" Jin replied. "Yeah no shit" Yoongi joined before greeting Soobin "Hey bud you ok?" 

"Yeonjun might have a brain tumour" the youngest blurted out before bursting into tears. "Shhhhh calm down Binnie, what do you mean" Jin asked as he hugged the weeping boy. "A nurse told me they were giving him a CT scan because they think there's a mass growing in his brain". Just like Soobin the hyungs felt the stomach flip at the news. "How could that be possible?" Hoseok asked not really expecting a reply. Everyone just shrugged in sync. The boys just sat in silence, well that was until Jins phone started to ring. "Hello hyung what's the story" Jungkook asked his voice blaring through Jins head as held the phone to his ears. "Are you with the babies?" Jin asked.

"No they are in the living room cuddled up between Tae and Jimin, I'm just about to leave to collect the food" Jungkook chuckled "Why?"

"They think Yeonjun might have a brain tumour" Jin sighed waiting for the maknaes reaction.

"The fuck, that can't be true!" Jungkook practically shrieked.

"Look Kook, stress levels are high here so can you just keep the babies unaware, that's the best thing you can do." 

"I'm i'll try hyung"

"Thanks Kook i'll call you if there's any news."

With that said Jin hung up and nestled his head back onto Yoongi's shoulder. Soobin was sitting on Hoseoks lap snuggled into his chest still seeking comfort, his face stained with tear marks. Namjoon quickly got up picking out a few medical booklets to read to pass time. He made sure to avoid anything tumour related since he didn't need it on his mind anymore.

Hours past when finally Yeonjun's name was called out, immediately all the men stood up and practically trampled the nurse. "We're going allow you to come back with us to Yeonjun's room, we think it's best he has people who care with him when he gets the diagnosis." The boys all hung their heads knowing this whole ordeal would be grim. Despite that they followed the nurse through the double doors and into the lift. The only sound coming from them was the squeak of their soles against white linoleum floor. "Right in here" the nurse gestured as she opened the door of Yeonjun's room. It was immediately apparent Yeonjun was still very groggy and upset so Soobin rushed over to sit next to his bed followed by his hyungs. 

"Why'd you guys leave me?" Yeonjun asked hoarsely, his throat still dry from everything that had happened. "I promise i didn't leave you hyung, the doctors took you away and i wasn't allowed to come! You know i'd never leave you." Soobin sobbed as he nestled his head into Yeonjun's shoulder. "Never" Jin reiterated. "I missed you guys, my heads so sore and everything feels numb" Yeonjun moaned his eyes filling with unshed tears. "I know baby" Hoseok soothed as he ran his hands through Yeonjun's pink hair "we'll have everything sorted as son as we can."

"I hate to interrupt but i've just come with a diagnosis for Choi Yeonjun here" a doctor said as he poked his head around the door inviting himself in. "After running a CT scan we found that Yeonjun has a tumour that has formed on his cerebellum. This is the part of the brain that controls balance and coordination which might explain why Yeonjun's been having difficulty in those areas. We also did and MRI and unfortunately the tumour is cancerous however it is operable and we're hoping to be able to fully remove it before the cancer spreads." 

"So i have brain cancer?" Yeonjun asked, the shock pulling him out of his groggy state. "Unfortunately yes, but if we can get the tumour out entirely we won't have to try any radiotherapy or chemo." Yeonjun couldn't even begin to find the words to reply so instead he broke down entirely. The boys surrounding him weren't much help either each feeling just as upset with the diagnosis, despite that they still tried to soothe the boy. The doctor quickly left leaving them in privacy. "I'm going to go call Jungkookie and tell him the news" Jin sniffled. "Can they please come" Yeonjun cried "I want to see them all and tell them it'll be ok."   
"Of course" Jin smiled through tears "i'll tell them to bring ice cream too how about that?" Yeonjun nodded with a wavering smile "yeah i really need ice cream now."

Just as Jin expected Jungkook was absolutely gutted when he heard and he couldn't help but pity the maknae who had to tell the others the news, but the eldest had to put that thought on hold and instead focus on Yeonjun. A few more nurses and doctors had been in to discuss Yeonjun's treatment plan and all of it had been a lot to swallow. A bunch of dates were thrown in the air but it was decided that the sooner the better so the surgery was scheduled for two weeks time. That was the soonest they could get to ensure all the prep could be done and surgeons could be notified. Until then Yeonjun would have to stay home and try conserve his energy as much as he could since no one wanted a repeat of the awful seizures he had had. 

Luckily he only had to stay one night for observation and then the rest of his time could be spent at home being cared for by his Bighit family. The rest of the evening was spent eating ice cream and watching movies, the initial shock had finally worn away and everyone had come to terms with the news. Well at least they thought they had. "I think it's time you go to bed, you must be exhausted"Yoongi said as he took the liberty of tucking Yeonjun in, "That goes for all of you little guys." The rest of TXT moaned but complied anyway each positioning themselves comfortably around Yeonjun's bed. Within minutes everyone had drifted off and the rest of this medical journey awaited them.

When Yeonjun woke in the morning he was given a quick check up before being sent home. The doctors had made it clear the recovery period was going to be long and hard but luckily bighit had pre recorded enough for the time it would take so no one would notice the absence of Yeonjun. "Ok so you're all packed up?" Jin asked as he helped lift Yeonjun into the wheelchair the nurses had brought him. Yeonjun nodded with a weak smile as the nurse pushed him out the door followed by Jin and Namjoon. All the other boys had gone home to make Yeonjun comfortable.

"Ok you're all to go!" the nurse smiled as she pulled up towards Jins car. "Thank you" Yeonjun said before Namjoon helped him into the passenger seat. Jin sat in next to him and pulled his seatbelt across before reversing out of the space and towards the main road. The entire car ride home was filled with the threes very own reindition of Cypher. Jin was taking advantage of the situation loving every minute of it. As they say time flies when you're having fun and before they knew it they had returned home.

Jin let Yeonjun lean on him as they walked up the hallway to BTS’s dorm since they had decided the two weeks would be best spent here. Through a handful of prescriptions and paperwork Namjoon managed to fumble for his keys letting the pair in. Once they opened the door they were greeted by the smell of food being cooked and loud shouts. “Yeonjun hyung! We made a pillow fort so we can watch movies tonight!” Beomgyu gushed as he ran up to his hyung followed by the other obedient TXT members. “Yoongi hyung is making all your favourite food” Taehyun added “and Jungkook hyung and Taehyung hyung have gone to get you’re favourite snacks!”

A wide grin spread across Yeonjun’s face along with a flush, he couldn’t believe they had done this all for him. “That sounds amazing” he said breathily before being ushered over to the blankets by a very eager Huening Kai. It wasn’t long before everyone was settled down cuddling and enjoying the food and movie. Despite having a good time reality was dawning on Yeonjun, which was fairly reasonable but he still wanted to push past it. Even though he was worrying the warmth from the bodies surrounding him made him sleepy and before he knew it he had drifted off.

The next two weeks consisted of doctors visits and bed rest but by the end of it Yeonjun was somewhat mentally prepared for the surgery. On the big day Soobin, Yoongi and his mom joined him each providing lots of comfort and support. Going into surgery Yeonjun was more scared then ever but everything went well and the surgeon was able to entirely remove the stubborn tumour from the base of Yeonjun’s brain. Yes he did have a higher chance of contracting cancer again in the future but Yeonjun was just glad to be alive and well.

————————————————  
it’s been a while but i finally got round to writing! i’ve a few more stories in my drafts waiting to be finished so hopefully i’ll get around to them. I can’t remember who requested this but hope you enjoyed. i’m no longer sick with covid but as some as i’m cured my country goes into lockdown AGAIN so i’ve a fair bit of time on my hands. anyway thanks for reading byeee!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
